


The way in which the sand blows

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha!Gaara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chunin Exams, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Obsessive Behaviour, Omega!Lee, Original character - Baby, Probably ooc, Slash, idk - Freeform, yup totally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Alpha/Omega piece. I Dunno...also haven't written anything in awhile... Please forgive any inaccuracy...tried to follow timeline in regards to fights...Ah well XD</p><p>I also want to mention that I'm not 100% sure of any particulars for alpha/omega verse or whatnot, just kinda took out what I liked from different stuff I've read previously.</p><p>8/1/14 - Going though as of today and doing an edit to correct any issues :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Alpha/Omega piece. I Dunno...also haven't written anything in awhile... Please forgive any inaccuracy...tried to follow timeline in regards to fights...Ah well XD
> 
> I also want to mention that I'm not 100% sure of any particulars for alpha/omega verse or whatnot, just kinda took out what I liked from different stuff I've read previously.
> 
> 8/1/14 - Going though as of today and doing an edit to correct any issues :)

The first time he had felt it was during the Chunin exams. Only a slight change in the temperature; he looked around at his team mates and the other genin waiting for the exams to start. He could hear the others whispering about the scary looking team from Suna. Lee moved his attention to them. The blonde girl. The weird boy with the purple paint on his face. He raised his gaze to the trees where the last member of their team was. Shocking red hair. Pale green eyes. Huge gourd bound to his back. He fought the urge, an overwhelming urge to go to his knees. Lee turned away after a moment and rejoined his team, but he could still feel those teal eyes burning into the back of his skull.

~*~*~*~

The next time he had a close encounter with the red head was in the second stage of the Chunin exams, lurking with his teammates on the other side of the stairs.

Then they were slotted to fight against one another. Lee shook his head. He was always up for a good challenge. 

The overwhelming need to get down and bow, to submit was even worse this time around, but he fought against it just as he fought against Gaara and pushing down the feeling, smothering it down as if to put out a flame. Time after time he fell to the ground and time and time again he fought it; removing his weights, the dust that pushed up from the ground as the weights damaged the floor was thick but he moved though it like a bolt of lightening; striking where it was least expected. The opening of the gates and the pain that followed suit; he remembered watching the sand armour crumbling under the weight of his kicks and punches and the crushing weight of the sand as it shattered the bones in his left arm and leg. He remembered Sakura's visits and the pretty daisies she had left behind.

~*~*~*~

Lee could feel sand crawling though the bed sheets until it covered everything, gritty against skin, its heavy weight on his bones as it stilled; covering him. The faint yelling beyond his subconscious.

"What were you going to do??!"

"I was going to kill him,"

"What?!” A pause; silence.

"I have nothing against him, It's nothing that complicated I simply want to kill him, that's all, "

"You sick selfish psycho!"

"No...I simply want to rid myself of these feelings,"

"What?"

"These feelings!" Gaara had growled out, trying to break Shikamaru's ninjutsu. His sand wrapped around the shadow users legs. Lee shifted in his sleep and Gaara's eyes instantly narrowed on the slightly older boy. The sand moving in front of Gaara creating it's own shadow and the sand that laid within the blankets of Lee's bed disappeared. "Forget it!" Gaara hissed as his sand moved to shield him as Naruto moved to kick. Shikamaru cancelled his shadow jutsu, but Naruto's kick failed; Only wisps of Sand had remained where Gaara had stood.

~*~*~*~

Though the rehabilitation in the hospital and the remainder of the exams Lee continued to feel the pull of his chest, a tightness he could not explain, almost didn't want to explain. It was not something that could be cured by medicine he thought; but he did not think of it as an illness. He kept quiet about it as the days pasted.

~*~*~*~

Days past slowly as he began to heal just as slow from his match with the Sand ninja but the grittiness of the sand that had encased his left side had not left. He could feel it against his skin, sucking any excess moisture out. In his mouth, making him want to gag. No amount of cleaning himself could seen to rid himself of it. Then, he thought perhaps when the sand siblings had left Konoha, the sand would return with the sand user but that was not the case it seemed as it stayed with him clinging to him like a thin layer of skin made of sand. His mind continued to go back to that afternoon in his room when Gaara had slipped into his room and Shikamaru and Naruto had stopped him. He had been sure it was a dream; but the weight of the sand on his broken body and the fact that both Shikamaru and Naruto had avoided him for weeks afterwards caused him to think otherwise. The sand continued to follow him.

~*~*~*~

The fight with Kimimaro had shaken him. First with accidentally getting drunk and fighting with the creepy calcium manipulator then being saved by the one who nearly killed him. 

“You are different. When you fought against me you had much more agility and sharpness,” Eyes averted as soon as they met, Lee's head bowed in submission. Words flew by his ears, he heard but tried not to pay attention to. Pain reverberated down his left arm but Lee ignored it. He couldn’t help but think bitterly at who's fault it was that his speed and agility at been reduced. 

“I'll handle this,” Gaara murmured quietly but Lee ignored him and ran forward.

“No, please! Just back me up!” Something pulled at his leg and he fell on his face, sand protecting his fall, mouth full of it. “Would you please let go of me!” Lee growled out before gasping in pain. He was able to bring himself to his knees before he hunched back over in pain. The odd feeling had returned causing his body tingled.

“You're not doing anything in your present state. I've got this,”

Lee could only stand by as the two fought each other. Gaara rained sand down around them, using his sand attacks against Kimimaro while he had him pinned. Buried under a tsunami of sand and encased in a sand coffin. His other form. 

“He is not your only opponent!” Lee yelled at Kimimaro as he jumped up, attacking him. He gasped as he saw the tail flicker out of the corner of his eye. The wall of sand that came up to protect him on top of the thin layer that followed him around. Shukaku's shield. 

Floating on the sand above a sea of bones. Murmured words. Resting, finally against the tree trunks. Loneliness. The sand softly lulling them into the silence. The crushing feeling had not left. 

~*~*~*~

Even after gaining the Chunin rank, the feeling had not left the back of his mind. It was ever present, always with the pressure of the sand that followed him, gently covering him at night, flinging away kunai and shurikin without any effort, just has it had when he had fought Gaara. But no one seemed to notice that it was there; only him. It smoothed his skin, making it soft as silk. 

It was only as they travelled though the Land of Wind that the feeling began to come to the forefront of his mind. So many things had changed in the two and a half years since Naruto had left Konoha; since the first set of Chunin exams. Lee followed Gai-sensei and his team mates into the forests and though the hot desert.

It wasn't until he was fighting the clone of himself did he feel the shocking pain that rattled his bones. It felt like he had just opened the fourth gate but he had not done so. He struggled to keep up with the clone, barely dodging its attacks until his brain finally came up with its plan. And then finally the clone fell. Though his headset he could hear the others stating the same from his idea. He clutched at his chest, gasping, as sharp unrelenting pain came over him; he fought to stay standing, but found he couldn't, body shaking as he began to sink to his knees. It was only then that he noticed the sand before him. He had been fighting his clone in a small wooded area where no sand had been in sight and yet this small pile was scatted around him. He tried to pick it up; scoop it up with his hands, but it slipped though his fingers like the sands of time in an hourglass.

"N-no....no...no, no, no!" He began to say, voice increasing each time. He desperately clutched at the sand, trying to hold it close to him. "No, this can't be!"

"Lee? Lee!," Tenten shouted over the headset. "What's wrong?!" Lee continued to shake his head as he held as much sand as he could in his hands.

"Gone. No, no. Can't be gone..." He mumbled into the sand as he pushed his face into his hands. "All gone... Kazekage-sama has gone," he started to laugh, hysterical.

"Lee! What are you talking about?!" Gai questioned, his voice raised.

"He's died. Dead. No heart beat," He offered as a response, his voice monotone for a moment before he cracked, the hysterical bubbling laugh that emerged from his mouth echoed throughout the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee woke up only to find himself staring at a ceiling made of sand. He could feel his heart thudding within his chest; the pain he had felt earlier had receded greatly. He was no longer felt like he was being suffocated when he inhaled a breath. A whimper left his throat as he moved to sit up, blanket slipping down to reveal a pale green hospital gown. Whispers of sand settled over his neck and shoulders and he bit his lip as his body started to tremble. 

“Get-Get it off me!” He began to yelled, tearing at his neck trying to get the sand to dissipate. Tears welled up in his eyes as his nails reddened his skin.

“Lee-san? Are you alright?” A nurse ran in quickly followed by Sakura. He clutched at his neck. Nails bit into skin leaving deep red marks in its wake. His body shook with tremors before a quiet sob left his lips. It was only moments before he was bawling, fat tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“The sand,” He cried as he shook his body, sand flying away from him for a moment before settling back on his shoulders and neck. “Get it off me, please!”

“Hnnn,” Aqua green eyes flashed in the shadow of the room before the body they belonged to emerged as well. Gaara extended his hand towards Lee and the sand left him reluctantly. Lee visibly relaxed once the sand had left him. His eyes flickered to Gaara's before lowering his gaze in submission. “Why do you have my sand?” Gaara asked slowly. “More-so, how are--”

“I'm dreaming,” Lee responded lightly, cutting off the red head as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling. “Kazekage-Sama, you're not real... you cannot be real. You are dead. Nothing but a ghost,” 

“Lee--” Sakura started but Gaara raised a hand to stop her, watching as Lee rolled his head back and then slumped forward; before looking to the ceiling again, pupils dilated and dark.

“Leave,” Gaara said quietly, taking another step towards Lee as the slightly older boy began to laugh. Sakura gave Lee a quick glance, hesitant to leaving them alone together. Gaara turned his gaze to her; eyes narrowed. She quickly turned on her heel following the nurse out of the room. Gaara took a few quick steps towards Lee as the other began to stare absentmindedly at him. 

“You are dead,” Lee said, in a matter-of-fact tone. “You are dead and you are haunting me because your sand wouldn't leave me alone,” Gaara shook his head. “I hate this sand,” He stated as he threw up his hands.

“Lady Chiyo and Naruto revived me with a forbidden medical ninjutsu,” He explained. “As for my sand, I felt a disruption in the armour; as slight as it was. I was not aware of you having or that it was responding in such a way. It has never done that before, even for my siblings,” As Gaara moved his hand outward towards Lee. The sand he had retracted swirled forward, rushing towards Lee. Settling back over his shoulders. “Did you feel a pain in your chest when I had died?”

“Y-yes,” Lee replied shakily, bringing his trembling hands to cross his chest, and rest them on his shoulders, nails biting into pale flesh. The sand moved around him before resting under his hands so that the sharpness of his nails could not even bite into his skin.

“When you were in the hospital, after our fight during the Chunin exams, I paid a visit to you in your room. Whenever you are around me, I get irrational. I had meant to put an end to that feeling,” He paused. “An end to you. But when I had covered you in sand, seen it resting over your prone body, so weak, I found I could not bring myself to harm you any further then what I had already done during the exam,” The red head admitted. “I hurt you and everything in my body was pushing got me to stop, to help ease what you must have been feeling at the time but I could not stop my blood lust. I wanted to see you hurt. Broken. Bleeding. I was.. so close...your breath; stuttering out little gasps in your sleep..struggling with the pain I had caused... Naruto had showed up and gave an extra incentive to leave before I had the chance to do anything however...” Gaara sat down beside Lee's hospital bed after pulling a chair out. He crossed his legs and folded his arms over his chest.

“T-this isn't a Genjutsu then?” Lee asked, looking towards Gaara, but not directly as he normally would have. “I have no way of knowing nor breaking genjustu. Please...” His eyes still downcast as he looked towards the other. He moved his hands again, placing them in his lap. His bandages were missing, forcing him to look at the ugly scars that covered them. He began focusing on his left arm which had been previously crushed by the red head sitting beside his bed. It was disfigured, slightly off in its setting, but still a usable limb. Lee swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry. 

“No, it's not,” Came a stony reply. “I have never been that good at them,” Lee's eyes flashed to up Gaara's for only a second before lowering again. He bit his lip and lifted his hand towards Gaara; index finger barely touching against Gaara's pant leg before he sharply withdrew his hand. He let out a quiet whimper as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. “I am alive; what is left of me is anyways,” Gaara murmured, mostly to himself. They sat in an awkward silence. Lee shifted in bed every few minutes, his body uncomfortably warm. His hands felt clammy and he could not slow the pounding of his heart. “Stop it!” Gaara couldn't help but growl low in his throat. Lee froze on the spot, not sure what to do. His shoulders began to shake and he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. “You truely have no clue what you are doing do you? Doing to me?”

“I don't--”

“I am sure you are more than aware of my status?” Lee shook his head.

“You are the Kazekage...and.. you are an...”

“Alpha. Yes. And you. You are a--”

“I-I'm just a Beta.. I don't--”

“Liar!” Gaara pushed himself to his feet, snarling. “I would never act this..this irrational because of some Beta!”

“W-what are you--” Lee stiffened as Gaara's weight dipped the bed and suddenly the redhead was looming over his slight form. A choked noise escape Lee's throat as Gaara's fingers pressed them into the tender flesh of his throat. 

“Stop lying!” Gaara yelled; sand flew from the gourd that was beside door, jumping to defence in Gaara's anger. It fell to the floor when Gaara raised his free hand up. Lee clawed at the hand clutching at his throat, his breath coming out in shuddering gasps. 

“Ah!” Lee gasped as Gaara's free hand went to join its twin. Grainy sand blocked his hand from joining his other at his throat. A furious expression overcame Gaara's face and he released his hold on Lee. Teeth grinding together Gaara pushed himself up and off the bed. “I...I swear.... I am b-beta!” Lee managed to get out as he took in as much oxygen as he could. Gaara just clenched his fists, looking away from Lee for a moment before grabbing Lee's hands, holding them tightly by the wrist, pushing Lee back onto his pillows at an awkward angle; hands pinned above his head. Gaara leaned up onto the bed, settling a knee on the edge as Lee thrashed about, trying to get away. “No, no! what are you doing?” He cried out after a shuddering breath left him. “Get away from me!” 

“You don't recognize it?” Gaara growled into his ear as he leaned up. Lee couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine at the low, rasping of it. Gaara shifted, moving to hold both of Lee's wrists under his left hand while he moved the other hand down Lee's slender neck using his thumb to tilt his face up towards his own. “Don't they teach you on how to detect an Omega? Nervousness, obedience, submission, unable to hold eye contact. Clammy skin, uncontrolled emotions...I'm sure you've heard the rest. I am surprised you did not show that you were an Omega sooner. I would have thought that it would have begun to show sooner. Even before this, the exams, I knew. That sensei of yours is useless,”

“I—I--” He whimpered as he tried to wiggle out of Gaara's tight grip. 

“And a sweet intoxicating smell,” He whispered into Lee's ear as he took a deep breath in, inhaling whatever the sweet smell was that Lee was giving off. His tongue darted out, licking into the drips and curves of Lee's ear and the raven haired boy let out a sharp cry. “That only your Alpha can smell,” He added. Lee's head perked up, his eyes darting to Gaara's for a moment before looking at his mouth. 

“W-what--”

“You reek; so sweetly, so rousing, spine-tingling delicious,” Gaara all but purred into Lee's ear, climbing the rest of the way onto the bed. He let go of Lee's wrists, giving him a little more freedom as he boxed Lee's head in with his hands, his knees bent on either side of Lee's hips. The metal frame of the hospital bed groaned under the combined weight of them but continued to hold steady. He bent his head down to Lee's neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Lee's let out a tiny gasp, his back arching against the sensation. He pressed his thighs together, whimpering at the sudden wetness between them. He looked up at Gaara, confusion written all over his face. 

“W-what...” He began, cheeks colouring. 

“You've gone into heat it seems. Did it happen during the exams as well or is this your first time?” Gaara asked, licking his lips as he looked down at Lee. His smile began to pull into a grin, canines showing. Lee looked up at him, pupils blown, cheeks flushed cherry red. He shifted beneath Gaara, the wetness between his legs spreading over the sheets. “It is isn't it?” He gloated, excitement showing. He pushed back the blanket covering Lee's shaking legs and pushed his knees apart. He glanced down, as he pushed himself up, manoeuvring Lee's legs around his own, opposite to where they had been before, now they were spread out around Gaara's. “Lets...” He shifted again as he pushed his hips against Lee's. Lee moaned softly before he closed his eyes tightly at the feeling. 

“No...Please....” Lee whined, “N-no... don't.. please stop! Gaara, don't do this,” Lee cried. He raised his arms, pushing at Gaara. “P-please...I don't understand what is happening!”

“Hmm?” Came the reply. “I thought it would be fairly clear,” He murmured as he watched Lee shake his head, still clearly confused. “Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?,” Lee's gaze moved towards Gaara's and he bit his lip, shifting against against Gaara again. He could not help the soft moan escaped his lips at the action.

“P-please! You must stop!” Lee whined against him. Gaara leaned back for a moment before settling down, moving off the bed to stand. He licked his lips as they pulled into a grin. His hand moved out to grip Lee's for a moment, taking a minute to retrieve his gourd from its place against the wall before moving towards Lee; the older boy opened his arm towards Gaara. Gaara leaned in towards him, his arms encircled Lee's waist as he picked up the other boy in his arms. Gaara shook his head. He knew that he couldn't trust an Omega's words while they were in heat. Their minds were already muffled. He couldn't help the groan that left his throat as Lee pressed his body close. A quick flick of hand signs behind Lee's back and the sand flew around them as they transported to another room.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara dropped Lee on a bed made of rich red blankets and fluffy pillows once they had successful replanted into one of his own, private rooms. 

“Is this any better?” He growled out softly as he began to strip himself of his gourd and weighted vest. He pulled at the fasteners before pulling them loose so he could slip the gourd thump on the floor before he slid the vest off his left shoulder. It fell to the floor; sand scatted in its wake. He then moved to remove the two bands on his left leg, one around his thigh; carefully so he didn't prick himself on the poison senbon hidden there then moved to the wrap just under his knee on the same leg, removing it just as carefully before moving onward to remove the wrap below his right knee. His eyes moved back to Lee, who had hauled himself up to the pillows, eyes wide, lips parted with harsh pants. 

“G-Gaara--” Lee whined again, his hospital gown riding up as he withered against the blankets, showing off his pale white thighs. “G-Gaara...please....I n-need...” He whispered, as his hands clutched at the blankets within his grasp, clenching his eyes shut. He shifted again, knees touching together, bent. He could feel the wetness from earlier spreading each time he shifted. Lee had no real idea what he wanted or what he was asking for, he only knew that he needed something and Gaara could provide it to him.

“Oh?” Gaara questioned, taking a step towards the bed as he began to unbutton the collar of his shirt. After a few jerky movements it fell to the floor. The sand around Lee settled over his skin, soaking up any moisture he had perspired. Gaara called the sand back to him and it dissipated with a wave of his hand. “Just look at you,” Gaara shook his head as he sat next to Lee on the bed. He trailed his fingers up Lee's neck and cupped his cheek in his palm. “Even though you told me only minutes ago no, your mind changes so quickly. If you really didn't want this you would be more forceful in stating as such. But no, you can't control yourself. You would never say no to me would you? You're so wet,” He ended in a whisper as he leaned up towards Lee on one hand the other slipping between Lee's hospital gown, between his legs; his fingers searching out the source of the wetness. Lee let out a keen noise, before moving, spreading his legs to give Gaara more room. “Yeah? What does my omega want?” He murmured as he a little pressure on Lee's swollen entrance, lubrication leaking from his body onto Gaara's fingers. 

“Ahhhh!” Lee moaned, his back arching as he tried to press back against Gaara's digit. Gaara moved his hand, fingers brushing against Lee's erection. Lee jumped, startled, clearly unaware of his own bodies responses to the red head currently toying with him. “Gaara!” Lee cried out, grabbing at the wrist that was closest to his face. “P-please don't...” 

“Yes?” Gaara asked, waiting for Lee to respond. “I told you to tell me what you want,” He pressed his thumb against Lee's plump lips. “Lee, tell me,”

“Gaara!” He mewled, tongue snaking out against the others fingers, tasting himself on the digits. “My... my body is on f-fire. If... If I am an o-omega, how... how can you be s-so c-calm?” He asked, teeth biting into Gaara's finger. Gaara withdrew his hand with a hiss, before grabbing Lee's face with his hand, nails digging into his flesh.

“Calm?!” Gaara yelled, body shaking in anger. His fingers pressed harder into Lee's face. The older boy yelped in pain before Gaara released him. “Do you think this has no effect on me?!” Lee looked up at him with wide watery eyes, tears clinging onto his lashes. 

“I...I just...the... the teacher who taught us about it made it sound like-- Like you w-would just rip my c-clothes off and--” Gaara's eyes narrowed. 

“And you thought just because that's what happened to the ones you read about that it would happen the same way between all Alpha and Omega's?” Lee shook his head, and Gaara's lips pulled into a smirk. “That's it then, isn't it?” Gaara leaned down and licked at Lee's swollen lips. “You want it like that don't you? Hmm Is that it?” His fingers moved back down between Lee's legs. “You want me to fill you up and knot you?” He growled, pushing a finger into Lee's body, meeting no resistance. Lee let out a sharp keen, arms circling around Gaara's neck as he pressed their lips together. Gaara pried Lee's mouth open with his tongue and played with Lee's for a moment before changing his focus back to his finger sliding in and out of lankier man. Two fingers pushed in now, and Lee's grip tightened on his neck but Gaara still found hardly any resistance from Lee's body. He curled and scissored his fingers, stretching him as much as he could before adding a third finger. Lee's body trembled under Gaara's, he let go of the other boy and began clawing at his undershirt. Gaara thrust his fingers in a few more times before withdrawing them completely. He wiped his sticky fingers on his shirt before pulling it off and over his head. Lee stared at the expanse of his chest; pale skin over hard muscle. His fingers brushed against his stomach, before he moved his gaze, eyes flickering downward momentarily to the others erection, trapped within the confines of his pants. Lee couldn't help but lick his lips before his gaze moved to Gaara's smirking face. 

“I don't....I don't want this G-Gaara--” He whimpered softly, even though his actions seem to state otherwise.

“I don't care,” Gaara hissed as he climbed further up on the bed, settling between Lee's open thighs. He unfastened his pants, pulling at the zipper. He licked his dry lips as he trained his eyes on Lee's flushed face, his heaving chest, as he slipped his hand down, pushing his pants down off his hips as he pulled his straining erection out of the confines of his pants. Lee let out a high pitched whine as he licked his lips again; swallowing thickly as Gaara pushed the flared head of his cock against his dripping hole. Gaara leaned over Lee as he pushed in, inch by inch. Lee's fingers clutched at the spread beneath him, moaning and withering below Gaara. Gaara growled low in his throat as Lee's body tightened against him, clinging to his hardened flesh, creating delicious friction. Lee shifted, legs widening. Gaara moved his hand to Lee's lower back lifting him up as he pulled away before pushing back in, harder then before. Lee all but howled in pleasure as the head of Gaara's cock nudged against his prostate. Gaara licked at Lee's lips again as he put all his weight onto Lee, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into the others body. He moved his hand up the back of Lee's thigh as he began to turn the raven haired boy onto his side. Lee's breath hitched at the movement; Gaara lifted Lee's leg up, spreading him open further, resting his calf on his shoulder. Lee couldn't stop the choked gasp that left him as Gaara's resumed the roll of his hips, pushing the thick organ into Lee. All Lee could think about was the pleasurable drag of Gaara's cock as his muscles squeezed against it with each push, the harsh metal of Gaara's zipper dragging against the back of his thigh.

“Ga-Gaara!” He cried out sharply, pressing the heel of his foot into Gaara's shoulder in an involuntary action as the red head drove into his body. 

“Yes?” Gaara growled out, voice deeper then normal, punctuating his response with hard thrust. “What can I help you with?” He drawled out. He moved a hand to press against Lee's stomach, carefully applying more and more pressure with each push of his hips into Lee. Lee whined loudly in protest again the pressure Gaara was putting on his stomach. 

“T-touch me..P-please..” He grumbled out. Gaara removed his hand from Lee's stomach, finger tips brushing against the head of his cock, smearing precum over the tips of his fingers. Gaara snarled as the light action caused Lee to clench around him, making it even more pleasurable. Gaara retracted his hand, moving it to hold Lee's leg as it balanced on his shoulder. His nails bit into the soft skin of Lee's thigh as he propelled himself forward, rocking into Lee's dripping bulk. “P-please.. I...” Lee begged, his face turned away from Gaara, pushed into the blankets, gasping and panting for breath, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. “I..I w-want—” Gaara grunted softly, licking his dry lips as he realized how close he was getting to the edge. 

“You want my—ahhh—my knot, don't you Lee? Hmm Don't you?!” He crowed, fingers moving back to circle around the head of Lee's erection; a ghost touch before moving his grip back to Lee's hip. “You want to come? No one is going to touch you,”

“Yes, yes, yes--” Lee sobbed. He could feel Gaara start to knot, dilating. Gaara's movements faltered for a moment went Lee's orgasm ripped though the black haired boy, his body seizing and tightening around his aching cock, fingers gripping the sheets; his knuckles white. Gaara pushed in one more time, as his knot fully expanded and his orgasm ripped though him, his frame sagged, breath ragged, hips still twitching forward into the tight heat. Gaara grunted softly as he manoeuvred Lee's leg off his shoulder, and between his own. 

After a moment or so, Lee made to move, trying to turn over on his back; but he only ended up yelping in pain when he tried to do so. 

“G-Gaara, why are you—?” He asked, shaking. Gaara frowned at him. 

“It can take several hours for my knot to go down. I thought you knew that?” Lee shook his head and Gaara shifted himself so he could lay down behind Lee with as little movement as possible. “Better?” He asked the raven haired boy.

“Yes.. It still hurts though...” He hissed softly. Gaara kissed his shoulder, his hand slipping Lee's arm to rest on his stomach.

“Hmm... it will go away with time,” Gaara murmured. “Sleep. Your body will get used to it and you won't notice soon,” Lee only yawned and pushed himself closer to Gaara's warmth in response. Gaara shifted slightly and retrieve a blanket that had been pushed almost off the bed, trapped only by his hip. Lee let out another small hiss of pain as Gaara moved back, settling a blanket over the two of them. “Shh... sleep,” Lee let out a small groan in protest even as his eyes drifted closed. 

“But I want to stay....awake..” He murmured as he drifted off.

~*~*~*~

When Lee woke, the first thing he heard was harsh panting in his ear. The first thing he felt was nails biting into the soft flesh of his hips. The second thing he felt was Gaara's shifting hips, the small jarring of his body into Lee's. 

“Nnnnhh,” Lee groaned. “Gaara-sama, why didn’t you wake me?” He murmured, twisting his torso so he could press a kiss to Gaara's lips. “Have you slept at all?” 

“No. I don't normally sleep anyways,” He replied back before letting out a grunt, jabbing into Lee's body once more before stilling. The raven haired boy shivered, warmth filling him as Gaara came within him again. “Your body is honest. Enjoying simple pleasures even in sleep,” He murmured in his ear. Lee's face lit up in a hot blush. 

“I-I've never—” He began to protested as Gaara began to chuckle. 

“Sleep Lee, it's still dark out, dawn will be here soon,”

“But...” Lee drifted off. Gaara watched his eyes struggle to stay open but after a few moments Lee's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out. Gaara let a sigh as he closed his eyes, forehead falling against Lee's shoulder as he tried to rest his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kazekage-Sama,_

_How are you doing today?_

_Naruto says Hello. I saw him yesterday when I was with Sakura in the village. He's been asking about you a lot. I think he may be jealous of our correspondences, but that's just how he is. Is there a reason why you have not been corresponding with him as well?_

_It has been very dull here. I have did little outside of training since my return from Suna, as I've mentioned before. I went and saw Hokage-sama yesterday and she refuses to send me on a mission. Even a D-rank! I do not understand the reasoning behind this. Gai-sensei was no help on the matter either._

_I think it may have something to do that I have been a little under the weather lately. But they should know that I would never let sickness interfere with my work! I do hope that a mission to Suna comes in soon... perhaps you could put in a good word Kazekage-Sama? I miss you. I hope to see you again sometime soon._

_Best regards,_

_Rock Lee_

Lee rolled up the small letter scroll and marked it with a seal to keep it closed. He placed it on the table and sat back in his chair, hand resting on his stomach. He turned his head towards the window, gazing out into Konoha.

~*~*~*~

_Gaara Kazekage-Sama,_

  _How are you doing today?_

_Iruka-Sensei says it's normal to feel this lonely when we're separated, since he's an omega too. But I almost don't believe him. I can't believe that it's been seven weeks since I last saw you. I've been spending a lot of time with Iruka-Sensei of late since I have not been able to train until the afternoon most days, I've been sick a lot unfortunately. And I cannot seem to shake it. Stomach flu. Sakura has been taking of me in that aspect, but the tests keep coming back unclear. Hokage-sama is going to do an examination tomorrow to see if it's just a bad bug or if it is something else._

_I really wish I could see you._

_Best Regards,_

_Rock Lee_

Lee rolled up the letter scroll and put a seal on it to keep it shut. “Sakura-san, can you send this off for me?” He asked softly. She looked over at him on the examination table.

“To Suna?” She asked softly and Lee smiled back at her.

“Yeah...” 

~*~*~*~

_Lee._

_Keep talking with Iruka and keep taking the medicine that Tsunade and Sakura have been giving you._

_I will be leaving Suna in two days time._

_Gaara._  

Lee stared at the scroll in his shaking hands. “Ha...ha... ha ha,” He began to laugh, a grin pulling over his features. His heart felt lighter then it had in weeks. He set the scroll on the table by his bed before moving his hands on his stomach. “Just a few days then, Hmm?” He said to himself, unable to stop the grin from pulling across his lips.

“Ah, finally! A smile!” Sakura said as she slid closed the door after she had walked into his room. She held a tray of food in her hands.

“Yosh! Gaara-sama is leaving Suna in two days time to come to Konoha. I just receive a letter from him,” Sakura nodded as she set down the tray on the nightstand. She picked up a small cup off the tray.

“I need you to take these,” She told him. “With food,” She added. “Don't worry, their just some vitamins but we need you to keep them down. Has Iruka-Sensei been in today?” She asked, but Lee shook his head.

“Not yet. But he had classes this morning. He mentioned yesterday he would drop by in the evening. He wanted to consult one of his books he had to see if my sickness could be related to being an Omega,” Lee explained. Sakura just nodded.

“Yes, I believe that Tsunade-Sama said something about that as well but...you and Iruka-Sensei are the only two Omegas that have found their alphas and this hasn't happened to Iruka-Sensei before, not to this extent or for this long,” Lee said nothing as he reached for the bowl of fruit on the tray and the cup of pills. He tipped back his head and downed the pills in one quick motion before he took a slice of orange and took a bite into it. He picked away at his food as Sakura took his temperature and checked him over. “I just don't get this,” She murmured. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was morning sickness but that can't be,” She shook her head.

“Morning sickness?” Lee asked, giving her a questioning look.

“Yeah, but it's so...” She paused for a moment; cocking her head. Sakura turned to him bowing her head. “Please excuse me Lee. I must check on my other patents I will return later this afternoon,” She turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Lee let out a sigh, thinking of what she could have meant as he finished off what he could of his food; stomach feeling queezy. He turned over on his side, to face the window, watching the leaves of the tree outside wave lazily in the wind. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

When Tsunade and Gaara walked into his white walled hospital room, Lee froze momentarily before scrambling to get out of bed. He practically ran to Gaara, hopping into his arms.

“Gaara-sama,” He whined softly before pressing his lips to Gaara's in a soft kiss. “Gaara...Gaara...I missed you so much,” He whined softly, pressing his face into Gaara's neck. Tsunade cleared her throat. Gaara turned his head towards her for a moment before walking Lee back to his bed.

“Sit,” He told Lee, who followed the command with little protest, his hand clutching at Gaara's. He had never felt so needy in his life. He glanced at Gaara and shot him a demure look.

“It took us a little while to figure out what was going on with you Lee. Thankfully Suna has had a few more Omega's then Konoha has so they have a bit more experience with this kind of thing. Although it would have been nice to know the repercussions of these pairings ahead of time,” She sent a glare in Gaara's direction. “Since heaven forbid one of my best teachers be out of commission with this same bullshit. So. Apparently if the timing is right and the chemical makeup as well, an male Omega can get pregnant,” Tsunade said bluntly. “And we believe you are. It would certainly explain things,”

“Ha! Ha ha ha!” Lee laughed. “You are so youthful in your pranks!” He continued to laugh until he felt everyone staring boringly unto him. He looked up at Gaara. “Y-you are serious?” Gaara looked down at him, stoic.

“Of course! I would not joke about something like this!” Tsunade continued on even after Lee's attention had faded from her. He kept his gaze on Gaara even as he let out a shaky breath. He pulled at Gaara's hand and the red head moved slightly, sitting down beside him. Lee moved his hand to his stomach, resting it there.

“A baby...” Lee whispered softly before biting his lip, trembling. Gaara moved slightly, moving his hand to rest on top of Lee's over his stomach.

“Yes,” Gaara murmured into Lee's ear as he leaned towards him. “My baby,” He pushed a small amount of Chakra into Lee. Lee moaned softly as Gaara pressed his face into his neck, breath hot, lips rough against his sensitive flesh. Gaara pushed him back against the bedding as he bit against Lee's throat. Tsunade cleared her throat.

“Next time pay attention!” She chided them but then shook her head and turned to leave. “I want you to come see me every week, from here on in until I say otherwise,” Lee nodded, turning his face towards her, Gaara's hands hot and rough against his skin.

“Go home Lee. Take that pain in the ass of a so called Kazekage with you,” She waved a hand at them before exiting the hospital room with Shizune and Sakura in tow. Gaara glared at her as she past the door frame and into the hall. She paused.

“We shall speak later,” He told her and she nodded.

“Of course we will,”

"Let's go," Lee murmured softly as he stood back up, pulling Gaara up with him. His hand didn’t leave Gaara's as he pulled the red head towards the door. Gaara yanked him back towards his body and sand from his gourd flying around them.

"Hold on," Gaara growled softly into Lee's ear as he pushed Lee closer to him. Lee grabbed onto Gaara tightly as they transported them to Lee's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

"S-sorry for the mess..." Lee muttered as he began straightening the blanket on the back of the couch, before continuing on to pick up a stray sweater. "W-would you like something to drink?" Gaara shook his head as he walked over to Lee. He pushed him down onto the couch, paused for a moment before unfastening the straps to his gourd; resting it against the edge of the coffee table before he sat down beside him.

"No. I'm fine,” Gaara responded. There was a cold edge to his voice. They sat there in complete silence for what seemed like forever before Lee glanced at Gaara nervously, swallowing. 

“W-what--”

“Shut up,” Lee stiffened where he sat beside Gaara on the couch. A whimper escaped his throat against his will. Gaara turned to him, hand pressing against Lee's shoulder, pushing him down into the cushions. Gaara's eyes narrowed. 

“G-Gaara-sama?” Lee asked, voice shaking. He looked up that the other with large onyx eyes. 

“Why do you always add that honorific? It annoys me,” The redhead asked in a snarl.

“S-sorry Gaara...I-I don't mean to annoy you...” Gaara shook his head and pushed Lee so that they could both lay on the couch; Lee laying slightly onto Gaara. “W-we could go lay on the bed if you'd like,” The onyx haired youth suggested. Gaara nodded as he pushed himself up from the couch he was sitting on then grabbing the others arm and pulling him to his feet. He picked up the raven haired boy and followed his directions to his bedroom. Gaara then put Lee down on the bed before returning to the living room to retrieve his gourd. He set it inside the door frame and moved back to the bed. 

“Undress,” Gaara murmured as he began to unbuckle his vest. Lee slipped out of his casual clothing he had been wearing for his hospital visit. A simple pair of dark denim jeans and blue t-shirt covered by a dark green hoodie. He tossed the sweater to the floor in the general direction of his laundry basket, quickly followed by his t-shirt and pants. He slipped under the blankets in just his boxers. He watched Gaara with shy eyes as he undressed as well. The red head stripped down nude, before moving to the bed and joining Lee. He pulled Lee against him, frowning at the flimsy cotton that Lee was still wearing. “These too,” He growled in in Lee's ear, tugging at the fabric. Lee glanced at him over his shoulder before he let out a soft sigh, lifting his hips up enough to pull his boxers down his thin legs, tossing them to the floor. He let out a soft moan as Gaara pulled him closer, his body pressed against the others porcelain white skin. “Now rest,” 

“But I don't want to sleep,” Lee protested, turning so that he was on his side facing Gaara. “I want to see you. It's been weeks... I..I've been...lonely,” He confessed. “And with all that's going on... my mind will not shut up...There is no way I can sleep right now,” he added. His mind was a maelstrom of thoughts.

“Yes. It has been eventful,” The red head agreed. “A little one is not something either of us had thought about. It is very rare for a male omega,” Gaara tagged on. As if he did not believe what the Hokage had told him was to be fact. As if it was just something they had made up to explain the odd sickness Lee was feeling.

“A little- Oh my god!” Lee gasped, the amazement still in his tone as if he had yet to accept this odd fact that had presented itself in his life. He pressed his forehead against Gaara's clavicle. “A little one... A baby Gaara! A Baby!” He let out a laugh, surprising himself. “A sweet little baby! We made a baby Gaara!” Hot tears dripped from his lashes, dropping one by one onto Gaara's shoulder. So many thoughts ran though his mind. The maelstrom just continued to grow out of control.

“Why are you crying? Are you sad?” Gaara asked, placing his hand awkwardly on his back. Lee shook his head as he pushed himself up to look at Gaara. 

“I'm not sad,” Lee explained as he wiped some of the wetness from his cheeks. “I'm happy,” he laughed, eyes shining. “I'm so happy Gaara,” He pressed his lips to the red head's as he pushed him onto his back and climbed up on him, sitting on his stomach. He pulled away after a minute. Lips swollen, cheeks flushed. Gaara looked up at him as he placed his hands on the backs of Lee's thighs. “I cannot explain it at all...”

“It's a pity you're not going into heat,” Gaara murmured to Lee, licking his lips. He failed to stop himself as his hips twitched upwards to Lee's warm body.

“I do not need to be in...I do not have to be like I was before to have sex. You just need to...prepare me a bit more,” Gaara nodded, moving his hands from Lee's thighs to his hips as the raven haired boy leaned over Gaara and towards his nightstand, opening up a drawer. He pulled out a jar of salve and pressed it into Gaara's hands before settling over Gaara's hips. “W-will you knot if I'm not in heat?” Lee asked. 

“No,” Gaara responded shaking his head as he used his hands to remove the lid from the jar of salve before setting the jar beside him and dipping his fingers into the slick substance. His fingers met with the small of Lee's back, cold and chilly, before trailing his fingers down the crease of Lee's arse, digging into the soft mounds of flesh, slipping between to tease at Lee's entrance.

Lee moaned softly at the gentle press of Gaara's fingers against him, cock twitching to attention. “Nnahh,” He groaned, legs spread wide over Gaara's as a slick finger finally pushed into him. Lee winced in pain as Gaara pushed the finger in, almost forcefully and caused his breath to catch in his throat. 

“You seem just as tight as the first time,” Gaara murmured softly. He ignored Lee's reaction as he continued to push the digit in and out of the slightly older boy. Lee couldn't prevent himself from letting out another low whine which only seemed to grow louder as Gaara added an additional finger to the mix. Gaara's head rested on Lee's shoulder as he worked the taijustu user open. After a few minutes he dipped his fingers back into the salve before adding another finger, curling his fingers and pressing them harder into Lee's body. Lee cried out sharply as the alpha brushed against something within his body that made his nerves sing with pleasure. He could not help the himself from digging his fingers, his nails into Gaara's shoulder. Gaara with drew his fingers from Lee's body, once again ignoring the pitiful mewling coming from the other boy at the loss as he shifting against the headboard of the bed before drawing his knees up and manoeuvring Lee in his lap so that his back was pressing into Gaara's bent knees.

When Gaara pressed his fingers back into the pliant body above him Lee keened loudly but it was rather short lived. Gaara took no time at all to pull Lee closer as he withdraw his fingers once more and pressed the head of his cock into Lee and let the Omega sink down at his leisure. Lee's nails bit into his shoulders as the red head rolled his hips, the elders breath hitching. 

“W-wait...” Lee whispered, trying to get used to the feeling of having Gaara within his body. His body stretched almost unnaturally as it took Gaara in. It was a much different feeling than his fingers. He winced, biting his lip as Gaara moved his hands to rest on Lee's hips. Nails biting into his skin, leaving crescent shakes before he moved them again, cupping Lee's backside him his hands. Lee couldn't help but squirm in Gaara's lap; against the hands holding him so tightly, pleasure ringing though him. With every push, Gaara touched something inside him, sending delightful sparks up his spine. Teeth bit at his throat, marking dark bruises into pale skin. 

“Hah!” Lee gasped, tilting his head up as he closed his eyes, enjoying the slide of Gaara's cock within him, bouncing in his lap. Gaara continued to tilt his hips upwards and Lee pushed back, trying to take him deeper. He brought his hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around his cock. “G-Gaara... G-Gaara!” He moaned as his hand faltered slightly, feeling the coil in his belly tighten. Gaara batted his hands away, fingers circling around Lee's erection, thumb brushing against the slit, smearing precum. Lee tensed, body going rigid. “I-I'm—I'm going to--” Lee keened loudly, gasping and whining as he came, Gaara's hand left him and found their way back to his hips, clutching at him with a bruising grip as he kept rolling his hips against Lee's body, grunting with effort as he pushed into the others body, which pulsed tightly around him. 

“Nmm,” He groaned, the tightness that had been coiling in his abdomen, finally leaving him as he came into Lee's body with a shudder. Lee made a noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan as he felt Gaara fill him; hot and wet. His movements slowed and Lee leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's mouth. Gaara kissed him back languidly, rolling his hips up. Lee's breath hitched, his body super tuned to each and every slide and twitch. Gaara pressed his forehead to Lee's shoulder, pressing his hips up into Lee's body over and over again listening to him mewl and whine, body over sensitive.

“G-Gaara... stop... stop...” He moaned. His body felt like it was on fire and he pushed a hand against Gaara chest, trying to push away. Gaara continued to ignore him; stopping only to manhandle him so that he was now lying on his side, his back to Gaara's chest. Gaara continued the slow roll of his hips, grunting against his ear. “P-please Gaara...” Lee whined.

“No,” Gaara grunted, hands tight on the others hips. Lee twisted his body and grasped at the hand on his hip, trying to pry the grip from him as hard as he could but in such an awkward position it did not seem to make any difference; if anything Gaara started to thrust harder; faster into him and held him in a more bruising grip. After a few more moments passed, Lee felt Gaara stiffen, ever so slightly before giving one more hard thrust into his waiting body. He couldn't help the hiss that escaped him as Gaara moved him onto his other side facing towards him, spent cock sliding out of him. Lee slithered his body down enough so his forehead was resting against the other boys clavicle, soft whimpers escaping him. “Rest,” Gaara murmured softly before rising from the bed. Lee moved to grab his hand but it was slapped away. “Rest,” Gaara repeated, his voice low, almost angry. The raven haired boy winced in pain as he shifted into a more comfortable position, his eyes trained on Gaara as he disappeared into the bathroom. He couldn't help himself as he fought to keep his eyes open as he waited for Gaara to return but it was a lost battle as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

When Lee woke up the next morning he was alone. He couldn't help but keep sad at the fact that Gaara had left him after finding out he was with child. He still couldn't even believe it himself. He pressed a hand to a stomach, knowing he couldn't feel anything there physically but he still felt the ever small connection to the life that was growing within him. 

Lee push himself up into the pillows with one hand as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the other. He stiffened slightly when he felt a dampness forming under his hips. He let out a long sigh as he began to push himself out of bed. He could feel his legs shaking under him and Gaara's seed dripping out his body. He slowly made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the water, he let both hot and cold water flow from the taps of the bathtub, getting it to the correct temperature before putting in the stopper to allow it to fill. He grabbed a towel and a cloth and set them down beside the tub before he got into the water, slowly easing himself down into the steaming water. He immediately let out a hiss of pain.

“Dammit...” He winced, biting his lip. His knuckles turned white from the pressure of gripping the sides of the tub. After a minute had passed he let go of his tight grip on the sides of the tub, his body finally relaxing into the water. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes just enjoying the warmth of the water. He calmed his mind, thinking about nothing but the feel of the water surrounding him, the sand shifting ever so slightly against his skin. “.. as much as I've gotten used to it, this sand is somewhat annoying still...” He said to himself as he moved his hand to his stomach. “Mmm...” He sighed softly before a large yawn escaped him. Shaking himself awake, he reached over the side of the tub to retrieve the wash cloth he had set there. He picked up some soft soap he had on the small stand beside him and lathered up the cloth before he began to wash. It was a simple affair, even as he gritted his teeth to wash Gaara's essence out of himself, fingers probing the tender opening. 

~*~*~*~

He had just finished towelling himself off when there was a knock to his door. He cocked his head to the side, thinking of who it could be but came up with no one. He wrapped his towel around his waist and limped over the door; unlocking it before swinging it open. 

“Lee! I thought something had happened!” Sakura scolded him, hands on hips. He smiled sheepishly at her. He had completely forgotten their appointment this morning. 

“Sorry Sakura-san, I completely forgot about out meeting today. Should I put you down for tomorrow?” He asked but she shook her head. He watched as her gaze travelled over his exposed skin. The scars she had seen before. That was nothing new. But the bruises. Bruises littered his neck and shoulders. Gaara had created dark bruises along his hips in effort to keep him in place. Sucked and bit at his neck until blood pooled just under his skin.

“What the hell happened to you?” She asked, eyes narrowing at him. He bit his lip, wincing at the sharp pain of the action and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

“G-Gaara?” He said. Fake bubbles of laughter erupted from his throat. “We...ummm...well, you see...”

“Never mind! If that is all that is then fine! As long as you are feeling okay, then we will just wait until next Friday in regards to your appointment,” she said with a shrug. “Well, I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. I'll see you Friday!” She said as she turned to leave.

“Ummm, Sakura-san? I have a question. Have...Have you seen Gaara today?” he asked, somewhat hesitant. Sakura raised a brow in thought. 

“Tsunade might have said something about a meeting yesterday to help with the alliances with Sand but I'm not 100% sure to be honest Lee. Did he not say anything before he left?” Lee looked away, avoiding her gaze. 

“He..wasn't here when I woke up this morning so I assumed the same but...well, its not important. I'm sure he will be back before too long!” He flashed her a big smile, giving her a thumbs up as well. “Yosh!”

“Lee...” She trailed off with a shake of her head. “If I see him I will point him in the right direction. If he hurts you...I would hesitate to punch his lights out either,” She told him patting his shoulder reassuringly before turning to leave. “I'll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah!” He said waving goodbye as he closed the door. He leaned against it with a sigh before pushing himself back up. He sauntered over to his bedroom and began to dress in his normal green spandex uniform. He cinched his headband around his waist in a tight knot in the back before heading outside for his now delayed morning routine.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gai-Sensei! I have made it! Sorry I have arrived later than normal! I will make it up by running two hundred extra laps around Konoha today!” Lee gave the older Shinobi a sharp bow.

“Ah, that's my boy!” Gai greeted with a blinding smile and a thumbs up. “Feeling better I hope?” he asked after a moment, his eyes travelling over Lee's form as if checking for anomalies. He didn't spot anything that stood out from the normal however that in itself did not always mean that something was not wrong. 

“Of course! I would not be allowed out to train if I was still feeling so under the weather! I was not even sick this morning!” The younger replied. Gai clapped him on the back and let out a hearty chuckle.

“Beautiful Lee! I am relieved to hear this news! We haven’t had much opportunity to train together lately. We'd better get a move on if we want to complete today’s training by dusk!” He all but shouted after a quick pause. He then turned his walk into a brisk pace before running off into the distance. Lee only grinned and ran after him. 

~*~*~*~

“Gai... Sensei... I cannot... I cannot continue!” Lee gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He was bent at the waist, hands on his knees. Gai stopped running and turned to him. Once he saw Lee, he gave a quick jog over to the younger man. 

“Are you okay my precious student?” he asked, brows furrowed together. “I thought that you had all healed up?” Lee shook his head.

“I was fine. I'm just tired at the moment, my muscles won't work anymore. I must have pushed myself too far. It's been weeks since I've been out running like this,” He said with a small laugh which turned to an embarrassed one as his stomach grumbled loudly in the silence. “It seems my stomach would also agree that it time for me to take a break. Let us go and get something to eat. My treat. Um... I've something to tell you anyways Gai-sensei. Actually, let us get our meals to go...can we eat at your apartment Sensei?” He asked. Gai raised a brow at his request but nodded regardless before stepping up and walking beside Lee to pick to dinner.

~*~*~*~

“So what is this all about?” Gai enquired, hands full of takeout bags. He glanced over at Lee who had his eyes cast downwards to the ground.

“Well... it is... you see...” he trailed off. His face flushed with embarrassment. 

How odd... Gai though as he continued to watch his student out of the corner of his eye. “Is it about Iruka? I spoke with him yesterday and he seemed to think you were handing your new status very well,” Lee looked over at him, a frown on his face.

“It...it's something to... something to do with that Gai-sensei—”

“And the Kazekage just showing up out of nowhere. I take it that this is also something to do with it?” Lee nodded before looking back at the ground before his feet. “I had a hunch. It's not something... life threatening, is it?”

“Life threatening? No...I do not think so. Tsunade-sama did mention some risks around what is—what is happening to me. But...Umm.. I have been corresponding with Gaara-sama. It's been weeks since I've been allowed to do anything as you are aware and with Gaara-sama in Suna...” He trailed off again as they walked the distance to Gai's apartment. Gai shifted the bags in his hands around so he could unlock the door. They entered the mid-sized dwelling, conversation dying as they shifted about the kitchen to gather dishes and the like for dinner. They sat down at the table with steaming plates of food in front of them. 

“You were saying something about the Kazekage?” Gai asked, pushing Lee to continue from where he had stopped earlier.

“Yes. Well..Before I was released from the hospital, I received a letter from Gaara-sama saying he would be arriving in a few days. That was a few days ago now and so he came to the village to see me since I had been ill almost since I've returned. He gave no other word except to follow Sakura-san and Tsunade-sama's orders,” He took a moment to pause; to take a few bites of food while Gai processed the information. 

“Check in said he just walked in and right to the hospital, ignored the jounin and kicked up a big fuss when they tried to stop and get him to register. But Tsunade-Sama, she ushered him in when he arrived at the hospital and waived off the gate watchers,”

“I was in bed when he arrived. Gai-sensei, I have never felt like this before. My heart just wants to burst out of my chest when I'm around him. I know it's mostly because I'm an...an omega, but...”

“It's been a long time since I've seen such youthful love. It's refreshing,” Gai slipped the side comment in, causing Lee to flush bright red. “It's okay Lee. Even if you didn't feel attraction to him before, your body can't help but want to be near the Kazekage now. It just works that way. You've seen Kakashi and Iruka, they're glued together when Kakashi's not on any missions. It's just how the chemical balance of Alpha's and Omega's are. You balance each other out,”

“You've been talking to them about me too much Sensei,” Lee mumbled into his fork. Gai flashed a grin at him. 

“I talk to them only so I can modify training around your needs Lee. We cannot have you out in the field if your near you heat—” Lee turned redder if possible. 

“Gai-Sensei, Please!” He whined, embarrassed beyond belief. 

“Lee, it is nothing to be embarrassed about. After all it is only natural for you,” Gai told him with a shrug, going back to his dinner.

“It's not likely I'll be training too much from now on,” Lee mumbled with a frown crossing his features. “Gai-Sensei... I want to see about getting transferred to Suna. I don't think I can stay here any more. Not...Not by myself,”

“Lee...” Lee shook his head, as he pushed his chair back so he could stand. He rested his hands against his stomach. “Your friends and family are here...why would you leave all that?” Gai questioned softly, standing up to walk over to Lee. “I can understand wanting to be near Gaara but it's not something that you have to move for. You can visit, I'm sure Tsunade won't have an issue letting you who when you—“

“But Gaara is.. part of my family now... and as much as I love you Gai-sensei...I...” He paused, thinking of the right words to use. “I...I need...” Lee trailed off again, biting down on his lower lip, trying to avoid the shake in his shoulders. “I have no control over my life any more. Not at all. I cannot do this on my own. There is this.. life, inside me now...” He trailed off once more, refused to look at Gai, who stared at him wide eyed. A moment later he was in a bone-crushing hug. “G-Gai--”

“My most precious student, are you saying what I think you are?” Gai asked as he pulled back slightly. “A life within yourself?” He cupped Lee's cheek in his hand, running a thumb over his cheek. Lee gave a small nod of affirmation. “Such a miracle,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Lee's cheek. “Just like my little taijutsu specialist,” Lee's face nearly burst into flames it burned so much and he looked away shyly.

“Gai-sensei, I...I'm glad you a-approve....I was worried that you wouldn't,” He pushed himself away from Gai after a moment. “I shall clean up now then I will return home. I haven’t actually seen Gaara-sama today so I go back in case he stops in...” Lee moved to go around Gai, but the older man grabbed his arm. 

“No, just go home. Rest. I will take care of the dishes. Don't you worry. Go and wait for Gaara to come home to you. I'm sure he's had a questioned filled day today,” Lee smiled at him and slung the dish towel over Gai's shoulder as he passed. 

“Thank you for everything Gai-sensei. I will see to tomorrow!” Lee smiled brightly, gave a quick bow before turning towards the door.

“Only if you feel well,” Gai shot back at him. Lee nodded and shot him a grin.

“But of course! Good-bye Gai-sensei,” Lee practically disappeared as he jumped off the railing of the stairs as he shut the door to Gai's apartment and left. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop until reached the stairs leading into his apartment. He unlocked his door and slipped inside.

“Where have you been?” Tendril's of sand curled around his stomach, slid up his chest, brushed against his cheeks. Soft, if it wasn't for the grittiness of the sand itself. 

“G-Gaara!” Lee whispered as he bit into his lip. “I...I was just visiting with Gai-sensei...I wanted to tell him.... about... what happened...” Lee drifted off, shivering as the sand moved to caress his neck.

“Hnn,” Was the only response he got from the red head. “You should not have left. You should have stayed and rested,”

"But Gaara... I.. It was just to see Gai-sensei. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. It is something that I do every day. We train together, he is my teacher," Lee said in a low voice, a timid edge to it. 

"You will not leave this place unless you are in my presence," The red head growled out. Lee tried to take a step back but the sand kept him in place where he was.

"You cannot kee-"

"I will not allow anything to happen to you. You are like a rare blood orchard growing into full bloom at the edge of a desert oasis. Once in bloom, others will come to steal you away," Gaara's eyes bore into his own; unblinking. Lee fought to keep the blood from rising to his cheeks. 

"I... I am not some delicate flower!" Lee all but yelled at the other man. "I am a splendid ninja in the prime of my youth! If... If you think these changes to my body that, let me remind you that you helped caused, will interfere with my abilities then you are sadly mistaken!" Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he let his grip drop, sand hissing as it retreated back into the gourd.

Gaara paused, back to Lee he murmured; "When you become desperate and swollen with child, have your Hokage send word and I will fetch you," He turned away once more, sand swirling around him.

"Gaara!" Lee yelled as he stepped forwards, making a grab for him but came away with nothing but the grains of sand that quickly enveloped his body.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lee what the hell do you think you're doing?! I told you, NO TRAINING! You are going to hurt the baby, not to mention yourself!" Sakura yelled at him, grabbing his arm tightly in her grip.

"I was only going for a short jog--"

"Twenty miles is NOT a short jog! You are putting too much strain on yourself!" Lee frowned. "I know you want to continue to be active—which is great—don't get me wrong, but you cannot go to such an extent!"

"I am sorry Sakura. I do not mean to upset you or the baby," Lee murmured as he rest a hand on his slightly swelled stomach which as covered by the red hooded sweater he was wearing. Sakura took a step closer and gave him a quick hug.

"Tell you what. Why don't we go grab something to eat? How does sushi sound?" Lee shook his head.

"No, thank you though. I shall go home and rest now," Lee said with a yawn. "I shall see you tomorrow for my check up?" He asked to confirm. Sakura flashed him a grin, nodding.

"Yes. Ten o'clock on the dot," Lee nodded turning from her. “I did want to ask as well if you've got a minute of time to spare Sakura-san. I've been getting this weird feeling in my chest. I cannot explain it correctly I suppose...but I feel it after the baby seems to move, if that helps any,”

“Oh! That would be heartburn most likely. Is it very bad? I can get some medicine that will help that,” She replied back. “I can get some for you now if you--”

“No, no,” Lee shook his head. “It's not bothering me at all now so I will wait and get some tomorrow when I see you,” The pink haired medical ninja nodded.

“See you tomorrow Lee!” She turned away from him once more.

"Oh..Sakura? Could... Could you make a meeting with Tsunade for me?" he asked, timidly.

"Of course Lee. I'll set something up for after your check up. That way you don't have to come all the way up to the hospital twice,” She replied, a smile gracing her features. Lee gave her a short bow before turning away from her this time. His smile disappeared and he silently walked back to his apartment.

~*~*~*~

By the time he had unlocked his door he was fuming, cursing Gaara in his head. What else was he supposed to do if he could not train? It was not his fault that Gaara had not returned to the village. Lee closed the door and slid down, back pressed against it. He willed himself not to break down again.

The last few months had been hard on him. Especially without Gaara. He craved the others touch. His heats; while they were supposed to be lessened because of the pregnancy or so he had been told, seemed almost too overwhelming for him to handle on his own. His only salivations of late were Sakura and Iruka. But he just couldn't take it any more. He visited Gai and Iruka almost daily, but even that did not completely crush the feeling of overwhelming loneliness.

"I can't... I can't..." Lee breathed out shakily to himself. Sand gently brushed against his cheek. "I know, but..." He continued on as if talking to the sand that brushed against him. "Oh... Why? What did I do? Why did he leave? I just don’t understand...All I did was visit Gai-Sensei..." The sand around him moved in a reassuring manner as if trying to calm the young man down. Lee tilted his head back against the door as he closed his eyes . "Maybe I should go see Iruka," Lee reopened his eyes and stared at the sand floating in front of his face. He slowly stood up, bracing one head on his back as the other rested on his stomach as he stood there. "Yes. Let us visit Iruka." Lee let out a short laugh as he pulled the hood to his hooded sweater up. "I look at me. Talking to a bunch of dust particles," The sand brushed against his cheek almost angry manner at the remark before settling back on his shoulders.

Lee opened the door to his apartment but not before he wiped the few stray tears from his cheeks. He glanced towards the rooftops as he shook his head. He had tried to jump across the rooftops a few weeks ago and almost fell from said rooftop. He opted for the stairs and began the short decent to ground level.

~*~*~*~

Hands burrowed in the pockets of his hoodie, Lee slowly made his way to Iruka's. Once he arrived he knocked politely on the door. After a few moments a breathless Iruka answered the door.

"Lee...Come..come in, quickly now,"

"Iruka-Sensei, are you okay?" Lee asked. He glanced up and down Iruka's form. "Are you sick?"

"No, no. K-Kakashi's... not home. He is out on a mission. But it's almost over so it's not as bad as it seems, " He explained. Lee's eyes widened in understanding.

"Iruka-Sensei! You should be in bed then! Do you have any ice? Or should I run the the market to buy some?" Iruka shook his head. "Okay then. You get in bed and I will grab a bag of ice," Iruka nodded and walked off in the direction of his bedroom. Lee went into the kitchen and quickly went over to the counter and opened up a cupboard and grabbed a few plastic bags from the bag holder. He then proceeded to open the freezer up and grabbed the sack of filled ice cube trays Iruka had in the freezers. He dumps some of the ice into each of the bags before closing the freezer and tying up the bags. He made his way back though the house to Iruka's bedroom. Iruka was sitting up against some pillows. Lee rushed over to him and placed two of the bags of ice on the nightstand and handed Iruka the third. Iruka took the bag from him and placed it low on his stomach. A shiver ran though him as the cold ice came in contact with the hot planes of his stomach.

“God, this is the worst isn't it? I can't imagine what you go though without Gaara,” Lee sat on the edge of the bed beside Iruka, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Yes, well...At least Kakashi-Sensei cares for you. He loves you even if he doesn't say it out loud. Anyone can see that. Gaara...I'm just a warm body for him,” He ended angrily, spitting out the others name.

“Oh Lee. I'm sure he doesn't feel that way,”

“Last time I saw him we fought because I went to see Gai-sensei. That was just after the found out why I was getting sick,”

“Lee. That was nearly four months ago!” Iruka gaped at him as he turned onto his side and put one of the other bags of ice against his lower back. He let out a short hiss at the coolness. “No letters or anything?” Lee shook his head.

“No. I was always the one to write him before but I refuse to do so now. Even before he took off we had been fighting as I said, about going to visit Gai-sensei he told me I couldn't leave my apartment because someone would try and steal me away? I can't imagine why. I am not privy to much information; not any more since I'm not able to do missions and I'm sure my freaky looks would put anyone off...”

“Lee, you're not--” Lee shook his head.

“It does not matter. He told me _“When you become desperate and swollen with child, have your hokage send word and I will fetch you,"_ Fetch. Like I am some kind of animal! I'm not! I am not--” Lee let out a choked noise. He couldn't help the tears spilling down his cheeks. “I don't want to feel like this any more Iruka-Sensei,” He ended, voice dropping to a bare whisper. “You are the only person I can talk to about this...The others, they just don't understand,” Iruka shifted over and lifted the blankets.

“Come lay down. You can stay here if you want Lee. Kakashi will be gone for another five days, at least. Your more then welcome. Us Omegas, we need to stick together,” Lee failed to stop the tears from falling as he got up from where he was perched. He slowly climbed into the bed and under the blankets with Iruka. The brunette shifted the ice bags around, so that it was not pressing against Lee. The younger man curled against Iruka, face pressed against his neck, body shaking with each short sob he let out.

“Is.. is this normal?” Lee asked after a few moments, his voice muffled by Iruka's shoulder. “To be this emotional?”

“Well.. I think for you anyways, that it has more to do with being pregnant then to do with being an Omega. I've never gone four heats without Kakashi either though. I read a book a while back about heats, although it did effect each one differently, continually going into heat without your partner can do some weird things to the mind. Lee, you should really go and see Gaara. Or better yet, have him come to Konoha. You're in no condition to travel so far,”

“Perhaps...” Lee murmured. “I will send I letter to Kankuro. He has always been fair to me,”

“Yes, I will help you in the morning. My heat is nearly over, thankfully. I should be up and around like normal tomorrow. Maybe you can help me do up some lesson plans for when I return to teaching. I'm starting to teach my first year class taijutsu,” Lee nodded and shifted against Iruka, turning so his back was towards Iruka's chest. He burrowed into the blankets. “Go to sleep Lee, you need the rest,” Iruka added with a murmur in his ear. Lee let out a yawn.

“Thank you Iruka-Sensei. I...I will repay this kindness someday,” Lee murmured back, nearly asleep. Iruka said nothing in reply; only putting a hand on the raven haired mans shoulder reassuringly.

~*~*~*~

When Iruka woke up, the first thing he noticed is the warm presence next to him had disappeared. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his knuckle to get the sleep out of his eye and to help wake him up. His sheets were damp from the water and himself, but he saw no sign of Lee. Iruka pushed himself out of bed and he began to wander around the house after he changed into a pair of fresh pyjamas; looking for signs of the other omega.

He frowned upon entering the last room; the entrance way. The others sandals were missing. “Dammit,” Iruka cursed as he turned to go to the bathroom. He took a quick shower to freshen himself up. (Going outside without bathing after a heat was a big mistake in his book). He got dressed quickly after that and tied his hair up as he left the house.

He soon found himself at Gai's but the man had not seen Lee either. Gai joined him in looking for Lee.

Iruka then headed towards the Hokage's residence and the hospital to see if Sakura had seen him. But when he asked her, she shook her head and complained that he had missed another appointment and to send him her way when he did turn up.

When Iruka met back up with Gai, it was at the last place they thought to check. Somehow; Iruka thought. This should have been the first spot they check. Gai, who did actually have a copy of the key to Lee's apartment disabled any traps that Lee may have set before he slid the key home and unlocked the door. The looked around but didn't find any hint of Lee. Standing in the kitchen, Gai put his hands on his hips.

“Where could my youthful student have gotten to?” He asked, mostly himself. “You don't think..” He paused, looking at Iruka. “Maybe the training grounds?” Iruka shrugged and began to leave.

“I'll head over there now. You lock back up,” Gai nodded, watching for a moment as Iruka jumped from the stairs and over the rooftops before disappearing from view. He quickly reset the tags and traps before following the Chunin.

Gai had not even reached the edge of the forest before he spotted Iruka coming back towards him. All he managed to get out was “ _Hokage,”_ and  _“Now”._

Iruka nearly stumbled into the wall as they met at the base of the stairs of the Hokage's tower. “Iruka, what is going on my friend?” Gai asked, but Iruka was already back on his feet and running up the stairs.

It was only outside the Hokage's office that he stopped; paused to regain his breath. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” Iruka pushed the thick wooden door open, followed closely by Gai. “Ah, you two. I was wondering when you would show up. A number of people have reported that you've been running around town like chickens with their heads cut off,”

“Yes, well, Lee's missing,” Gai told the Hokage, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. “I've... We've been trying to locate him. But we haven’t had much--” Gai froze. Eyes glued to the metal thrown haphazardly onto Tsunade's desk. A leaf Hitai-ate. Sewn to red fabric.

“ He's gone. Left this at the training grounds. He had been at my house until sometime in the night. I—I think he may have gone to Sunagakure Lady Tsunade,”

“Sunagakure?!” Tsunade yelled, slamming her hand down on her desk as she stood up suddenly. “That idiot! Is he trying to start a war?! Gai! Go after that idiot student of your before he gets himself killed! He can't have made it far in his condition,” Gai was gone in a flash. Tsunade turned her attention to Iruka. “What the hell is going on Iruka?” She asked, as she sat back down.

“I..I—he hasn't seen Gaara in months Hokage-sama. He's hormonal...and... and...”

“Enough! You just better hope Gai finds him before I'm forced to say he's deflected to Sand. When is Kakashi due back? Never mind. Go. Don't you have a class to get ready for?” Iruka froze in her gaze, but then gave a deep bow and quickly left the room.

“Damn brat...Gaara will have my head if...” Tsunade let out a loud sigh and yelled for Shizune.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Lee let out a long sigh as he slid down the tree he was leaning against. He was almost past Tanzaku Gai. His back ached like nothing he had ever felt before and his legs felt like rubber. He dug into his bag that was sitting on the ground beside him and withdrew a bottle of water he had stored there. A shiver ran though him as he took a drink. It was somewhere around three in the afternoon, Lee decided, looking into the sky. He let out a disappointed sigh. He thought he would have made it to the curry shop by now. But luckily he was not too far from the borders into River Country. The weather was nice and breezy so it made it much easier in travelling. The desert before Suna's gates would be he would be most worrisome. He was tired and his feet ached something terrible, but he pushed himself up off the ground. He had to make it to the curry shop before dusk. He was sure Sanshou and Karashi would house him for the night. Lee worried at his bottom lip for a moment before he picked his pack back up and started again though the woods. He didn't want to travel the main road. He might come across trouble. Or someone who would try and bring him back to Konoha. Lee shook his head. He was not going to ask Gaara to come and get him. He would go on his own two feet. Two feet which continued to ache with each step he made. It didn't matter. He'd always push his body beyond its limits before. While he was not amidst a battle of fists or enemies, he was in a battle in his mind.

He tugged the beige linen cloak he was wearing, pulling it closer to himself. He wasn't cold by any means; it was very warm that day, but he did not want to bring any attention to his stomach even though he had seen no one since he was off the main road. He pushed and pushed himself onward.

~*~*~*~

It was well past dark when Lee finally reached the Curry of Life shop. He ached all over, his muscles stiff from not being able to train so ecstatic as he normally did. His entire body pressed against the door of the shop, he shifted, knocking three quick knocks. He could hear shuffling going on from within. He closed his eyes and his mind started to drift off. Heard Karashi grumbling to his mother. The Shinobi was not prepared as he should have been for when the young man opened the door, and was thankful that Karashi caught him.

“Lee!” Sanshou said, surprised at his arrival. “Are you alright my dear? Come Karashi, bring him into the sitting room. That boy needs a good rest,” Lee murmured thanks as the young man picked him up, his hands going around his back and under his knees. After a moment of walking Karashi set him down on a plush couch.

“T-thanks K-Karashi..” Lee managed to mumble out, pulling at his cloak as he sat up.

“Y-yeah, no problem,” The other boy muttered back as he left the room. Leaving Lee and Sanshou alone.

“Sorry for the trouble Grandma Sanshou,” he said, bowing his head. “I meant to make it here before dusk but.. I failed,” Sanshou shook her head.

“It's alright Lee-chan. You are more than welcome here any time of day. Although I am surprised to see you have lost some of that lacklustre you normally carry with you. Is something the matter?” She asked.

“I'm... I've been feeling a bit under the weather of late, but I must get to Sunagakure. I still cannot believe it took me this long just to get to here. I left before dawn too,” Lee glanced up at the older woman before turning his gaze to his bandaged hands. “If... If Gai-sensei stops by after I leave...Please do not tell him I was here...I can't go back to Konoha just yet...” Sanshou nodded, although her mind wondered what could case the ninja before her to go all the way to Suna when he was clearly sick.

“Would you like some curry of life? I'm sure Karashi wouldn't mind mixing up a little batch for you. That will bring you back to good health,” She asked him as she stood. “You rest. I will wake you when it is finished,” She patted his shoulder as she passed him. “Rest now,”

~*~*~*~

Lee slowly woke to the smell of something heavenly. He sat up and stretched his arms up above his head, a soft groan of pleasure escaping him as his jointed popped. He snuggled into his cloak before a moment before pushing himself up off the couch he was resting on to follow the delicious smell.

“Grandma Sanshou, that smells heavenly,” He murmured as he walked into the sitting area of the restaurant.

“Ah, Lee-chan, good morning!” Sanshou told him with a smile. “Would you like something to eat?”

“Morning?! Already?! What time is it?” Lee asked, startling himself wide awake. Sanshou looked at him in surprise at his outburst.

“It's only four thirty. I thought you would have slept longer... are you feeling any better?” Lee flashed her a quick smile.

“Yes, of course! I had a splendid rest! Thank you for allowing me to stay! Also...I would love something to eat,” He added with a smile. “Would you like some help?” Sanshou shook her head.

“No thank you dear. All that needs to be done now is to plate this and we're done,” She said returning his smile as she loaded up a plate with curry and set it down in front of him. Lee instantly dug into the black goo.

“Mmmmm! So good!” He cooed after the first bite hand made it down his throat and the steam stopped pouring out of his ears. He was so glad he wasn't getting sick in the mornings any more. It had been ages since he had such awesome curry. His own didn't stand a chance in comparison. After he finished he excused himself to the washroom before returning to help with any dishes that may need washing. Sanshou just shrugged him off. “Umm... Grandma Sanshou?”

“Yes, what it is dear?”

“I've got to head out now. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay,” Lee told her with a sharp bow. “Please... please remember what I said last night as well,” Sanshou nodded and bid him farewell from the doorway entrance. Lee bowed once more before turning and using all the speed he could muster to run out onto the path and out of sight.

Lee stayed to the edge of the road once he was out of sight of the curry shop; out of the way of anyone who may be travelling faster than he. He was still sore from walking yesterday, his back protested every movement. The darkness that surrounded him only made him pull his cloak closer around him. He watched his feet as he walked, head down but ears tuned to hear anything that might be out of place. Anyone who did not know him would think he was a traveler on their way back into River Country but it made him question himself. Lee's mind ran a mile a minute with a thousand questions. How had they not found him? It had been almost twenty four hours since he left Konoha. He might have had three or four hours on them yesterday, but he was sure once dawn broke they would have no trouble finding him.

 _If only I had a face like Neji. Or even Naruto. I might have past myself off for a girl_ He thought sourly. His hair was a bit longer now. No where near as long as Neji's was but it fell to his shoulders now, curling around his face. He kept the hood to his cloak raised. He felt weird without his training weights and legwarmers, but they would make him stand out like a sore thumb. He let out a long sigh and continued forward.

~*~*~*~

“Anything?”

“No. I did not honestly think he would get this far!” Gai shook his head.

“You underestimate my ever youthful student Iruka!” He chided as he paused on a large branch, sucking in a few lungfuls of air. Iruka stopped a few paces ahead of him doing the same.

“But do you think he already crossed the border into River Country?”

“It is possible. Even when just walking, Lee is quite quick. It's been just over twenty six hours he's been gone so it is possible. But...I don't think he would have continued though the night. When we trained a few days ago, we only about fifty laps done before he stop because of his feet aching something terrible,”

“He knows better then to do something this stupid! That boy is an idiot! Walking so far in such a short time, he's going to hurt himself or worse,” Gai bit at his thumb, shaking his head.

“Come on, we need to get moving again,” Gai said in a solemn tone as he jumped to the next branch.

~*~*~*~

When Lee woke up he found himself surrounded by people he did not recognize. He let out a whimper in pain as he tried to move his stiff muscles. He way lying on the cold floor. With quick glance around he noted the stone walls. Two men sat at a low table playing some sort of card game. Another was sitting in a chair by what seemed like the only exit, head back. Snoring. He heard voices outside the entrance, but he was not sure of how many were outside the room. His bag was missing, but he had expected that. He had nothing that would identify him, nothing that tied him to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. He shifted slightly, moving his hands to rest under his head as a cushion. The thick robe biding them together burned at his bare skin as he shifted. He blinked up slowly in the direction of the men playing cards at the table. He tried to think of how he had gotten himself into this. But he could not remember much past leaving Sanshou's shop.

“Ah, look,” One of the men sitting at the table said as he looked over at Lee. “Bitch is awake,” Lee couldn't stop the reaction. His eyes widened and he pushed himself up. “You put up one hell of a fight dog, but—” He pushed his chair back. “But one little _love tap_ here,” He then paused again, pointing to his stomach. “And you rolled over like the mutt you are,” Lee's hands quickly found their way to his stomach, his fingers moving quickly and hopefully unnoticed as he felt along his stomach and abdomen. He winced in pain as he brushed across what he could only assume was a rather large bruise from either a punch or a kick; but it did not hurt as much as it should. His eyes widened slightly at the sand the shifted across his skin, wrapping around the ends of his fingers. _Of course._ “You must not be much of a ninja. That sand that you flung around; useless. Did you get ran out of the Village Hidden in the Sand for being so pitiful?”

_Shit, shit shit!_ Lee cursed himself, trying to ignore the words the man spat at him.  _Why did I have to do this on my own?_ He worried at his bottom lip as he moved, laying back down on the ground, hands pillowed under his head.  _I'm an idiot_ . _A complete idiot._ Before he could stop them, hot tears were sliding down the side of his face, across the bridge of his nose to the floor. The man who had been watching him got out of his seat and crouched down in front of him.

“Little mutt, does your Master know you are here?” He asked cocking his head. His fingers brushed over Lee's chin, grabbing for a moment before the hand dropped away. Lee stiffened at the question; at the touch but did not answer. “Heh,” He laughed, nudging his boot between Lee's knees. Lee shut his eyes closed expecting the worst, but after a moment the boot pulled back from nudging between his legs. “Don't worry, as soon as boss and the other come back from killing your Father and his friend, we'll have a lovely time,” Lee kept his eyes closed. Only Gai would be mistaken by others for his Father. Iruka was probably with him as well. He hoped that they had understood the meaning behind leaving and not thought that he deflected. The man in front of him moved back to his seat and resumed whatever game he was playing with his partner. Lee took a moment to look over them more closely, but they did not bare any symbols that would indicate they were Shinobi. Local militia perhaps? He could not remember fighting them. He must not have fought them hard enough to be considered a real threat; his hands were tied in front of him, and his feet were not tied at all. His tongue was thick in his mouth, his throat parched. He ended up letting out a croak rather then real words.

_Gai-sensei..._

_~*~*~*~_

When Lee woke up again he noticed two things. There was a lot of commotion going on outside the room he was being held in and his body was on fire. He kept his eyes closed and tried to listen to the noises outside, to pull apart any voices he could recognize but it didn't work quiet as well as he had hoped it would. His brain seemed to be lost in a haze. He forced himself up on his hands and knees. No one was in the room watching him so he crawled over to the table and wedged himself under it. He drew up his hood. He wouldn't be able to fight. He had no strength left. He had never felt so weak in his life. He curled himself into a ball as tight as he could, arms wrapping around his stomach. He thank whoever was watching over him again that it wasn't so big that it was noticeable without his cloak. He could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to the room. Sounds of swords, wood clanking together.

He covered his head with his hands the moment he heard the first spark of wood cracking under pressure. The door to the room easily cracked off its hinges under the pressure. It slammed into the opposing wall and Lee winced as he heard a body drop to the floor, unconscious (he hoped). He dared not to move, to breath. The other person had now entered the room and was moving things, searching. It would not be long before he was found. Wood chattered together, almost familiar. He barely finished his train of thought before the table was overturned, exposing him.

“D-don't hurt m-me!” He cried out, voice hoarse.

“LEE??”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.. sorry!

“You've got some nerve, I'll tell you that. We were only out here because of some stupid rumour about militia attacking and capturing a Shinobi. I thought it was a lot of horse shit myself. But to find you in the centre of it. What the hell happened?”

Lee glanced at the man speaking so harshly to him. He worried his lip for a moment, thinking on what to reply. “The last thing I remember before waking up where you found me was...was leaving the Curry shop on the other side of the borders of River County. They told me I had fought with them, but I have no recollection of it. I think.. I think I may have been asleep,”

“Blacked out would be more like it,” The other muttered under his breath.

“Kankuro-san...I'm sorry for all this trouble,” The brunette looked over at him, a frown on his face.

“No, it's alright. I'm just glad that you were found before an—before Gaara found out you went missing,”

“Oh... oh.. that's right! Did you guys come across Gai-sensei?”

“Yeah,” Kankuro responded, tossing a rock at the fire they were sitting around. Two sand Genin were sitting together on the other side of the fire. “I sent him back to Konoha though. I got the impression from the other teacher, Iruka? That you wanted to see Gaara, so I told them I would take you to Suna and deliver you to the Kazekage. Maybe things will finally calm down now,” Lee turned his attention from the fire to the puppeteer beside him, brows raised in confusion. “Gaara's been... upset, to say the least since he was last in Konoha in the early spring. I think to say the least he hates your Sensei,”

“But Gai-sensei didn't do anything to Gaara-sama, he...I...”

“Gaara doesn't trust. He has issues in that department. I know you are his friend, I've head him say that before. But he wouldn't say anything to me, but I've heard him...grumbling to himself a few times about,”

“I don't understand why he would hate Gai-Sensei though,”

“Listen ki—listen Lee. I may be a bit off target with this one, you'll have to ask Gaara yourself...but I—Is there something going on between you two?”

“Did Gaara not tell you?” Lee cocked his head. “I thought he would have, ” He trailed off. “I mean... we..we've had sex a few times...but I don't under--”

“You had sex with your teacher?!” Kankuro all but hissed at him.

“What?! No!” Lee's eyes widened and he flushed hotly with embarrassment. “I love Gai-sensei. But I'm not  _in love_ with him, I would never--”

“Then who the hell are you going on about?”

“Gaara,” Came Lee's quick reply. “I thought he would have told you!” Kankuro looked at him just as confused as Lee was quickly becoming. The younger Shinobi opened up his cloak as he stood up, turning his back to the fire, standing in front of Kankuro. His face felt hot but he pushed his shirt up some and then grabbed Kankuro's hands, bringing them to rest on his rounded stomach.

“What--” Kankuro's cheeks turned red under their paint and he tried to pull his hands away.

“There is a life inside of me Kankuro-san. A life that your brother put there,” Lee murmured softly, not wanting the genin to overhear. He watched as dark, amber eyes widened.

“W-what are you talking about?!” He hissed back, his hands jerked but did not leave Lee's stomach. Lee stepped back and Kankuro's hands dropped limply to the puppeteers sides.

“I cannot believe he did not mention it even to his siblings,” Lee started, sitting down next to Kankuro even closer then he had before, feeling defeated. “Nearly five months I have like this and I always had wondered why he had left, why he had abandoned me. I hate this. Being an Omega,” he said.

“Gaara,” Kankuro growled. “I know he was stupid sometimes, but... Ugh! We're leaving at first light!” He added loud enough so that the genin could hear.

“Yes Sensei!” They coursed back.

“Come on Lee, you should get some rest. It's still half a day to get to Suna from here,” Lee nodded stood up and sat down on the ground a little closer to the fire. He pulled his cloak around him. After a few moments he moved again, shifting so his back was towards the fire. A few minutes he was moving again, shifting to lay on his back. He let out a small huff of annoyance. Kankuro closed his eyes. “If you are uncomfortable, you can use my sleeping mat,” Lee sat up and smiled gratefully.

“K-Kankuro-san, thank you,”

“N-no problem. Here. I'll.. I'll roll it out for you,” Kankuro turned away from Lee, digging his bed roll out from his bag. He spread it out by his feet in front of the fire. Lee crawled over and laid down by the puppet masters feet, curling up onto his side. He let out a pleasurable sigh, relived that the stones that had been digging into his back and side beforehand. He felt flushed, like he had been when he awoken captured. Lee shook it off, and closed his eye.  _Must be from the heat of the fire._ He thought as he slowly drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~

“Lee, wake up. We have to head out,” Kankuro said, shaking the raven haired boy to wake him. The moan that left Lee upon even that quick touch was enough to make the genin as well as Kankuro flush bright red. He instantly withdrew his hand.

“Oh...my.. god... why now...” Lee whined, curling in on himself. “P-please Kankuro-san...I have to get to Suna as soon as possible...I.. I don't think this would happen for a-another few days...” Kankuro watched him as he pushed himself onto his knees. He was glad his cloak covered him. Lee's fingers dug into the dirt as pushed himself to his feet. He took a few steps and then fell back on his knees. Kankuro looked at Lee for a moment before placing a hand back on his shoulder.

“I'm.. I'm sure this has something to do with why you are on the hunt for Gaara. I'll make sure we get there as fast as we can,” Kankuro told him, arms slipping around his lower back and under his knees. Lee whimpered. “Try and get some more rest,” Lee groaned softly, but tried to relax in Kankuro's arms. He let his head rest against the others chest, listening to the beat of the others heart. He tried to meditate; tried to clear his mind as he closed his eyes. He bit his lip as he tried to control his breath. “Come on kid, just sleep, it'll help,” Kankuro murmured. Lee nodded his head against the others chest, eyes closed, willing himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kankuro/Lee in here was well.

By the time Kankuro and his team got to Suna's walls, Lee was whimpering and whining; his arms circled around the Puppeteers neck, legs wrapped around his waist and his face buried into the neck. The hand holding onto Lee tightened, fingers digging into the other boys thigh.

“Stop moving!” Kankuro hissed and the hot breath on his neck stopped as Lee turned his head to face away from Kankuro. 

“S-s-sorry...I can't help it...” Came a breathless reply as the boy shifted again. 

“We're almost there, it will only be a few more minutes. I have to check you in,” 

It only took a few minutes to speak with the Jounin at the gate. Kankuro sent the genin home before he was off once more, heading towards the Kazekage's living quarters. The first place he went was to Gaara's private rooms. He knocked on the door, listening for the hiss of sand or a flair of Chakra, but sensed neither. He opened the door up and walked into his brothers rooms and went right for his bedroom. The puppeteer moved to set Lee down on the bed, unwrapping his arms and legs from around himself. 

“K-Kankuro-san...”

“Shhh. I'm going to go find my brother. He's probably in a meeting. I'll bring him back, don't worry,” Lee let out an embarrassing whimpering noise, reaching for the older boy.

“No, no, I need—I need... please!” His fingers brushed against Kankuro's pant leg. Sweat dripped down from his brow and his breath came out in shallow gasps. “Kan...Kankuro-san...It's been.. .hours...” Lee let out a sharp whine as he shifted his body, knees together, his lower body turned towards the wall, but his upper body flat. Large onyx eyes looked up at him. “P-please t-touch me...” Lee whimpered. Kankuro's eyes widened and he took an unconscious step forwards. Lee's fingers brushed against his covered palm before hooking their fingers together and pulling against him and Kankuro took another unconscious step forward. He could not pull his gaze from Lee's. His knees hit the edge of Gaara's bed. Lee pulled his hand closer, pressed it to his flushed cheek as he let out keening noise. 

“I shouldn't...” Kankuro started as he continued to watch Lee, unable to tear his eyes away from the other boy. “Gaara would...” His hand fell from Lee's cheek to his neck, thumb stroking the soft, tender flesh. “What are you doing to me?” he asked as his hand moved again, slipping under Lee's cloak to the thin shirt he was wearing beneath. Lee's breath hitched as the others finger brushed against his nipple.

“Ugh!” He arched his back, pushing his chest against the teasing fingers. “Ughnnnn!” He whined again, “I..I can't.. please!” He reached up, winding a hand under Kankuro's cowl, into his hair. He yanked other boy close; lips brushing together. “Kankuro-sama...” Lee murmured softly and the older Shinobi's cock twitched at the sound of his name coming off the plush lips beneath his own.

“Fuck... Lee, I can't.. you know I can't,” He took his hands off the slender body and pulled away. “You don't know what your saying. You don't want this. It's wrong. My brother...” Lee lifted his hand, running a finger down Kankuro's nose, his lips and chin before letting his hand fall back to the bed. He looked up at Kankuro with a dazed look in his eyes. Kankuro stared back at him. His eyes instantly snapped back to Lee's hands as the younger ninja moved, hands slipping between his covered legs. A moan left those plush lips.

“I'm so wet Kankuro-sama. Won't you fill me up?” Lee murmured coyly. Kankuro's gaze snapped back to Lee's as he licked his dry lips unconsciously. 

“Y-yeah...” Kankuro could not tear his gaze from Lee's; once again his body seemed to move on its own. He couldn't seem to stop himself as he climbed onto his little brothers bed and over his little brothers pregnant lover. He pushed his puppet pack off his shoulders and dropped it off the side of the bed before going to pull his cowl. Lee grabbed his hands before he could take it off. Placed his hands on his slender frame. Fingers tightened and flexed, nails digging into the warm flesh covered by flimsy fabric. Hands which moved down to curved hips. Kankuro finally broke Lee's gaze as he looked down the others body. He bent down and kissed the others cheek, neck, nipping at hyper-sensitive skin as he moved down Lee's body. He pinched pebbled nipples between his fingers, revelling in the whimpering gasps the younger boy let out. His hands drifted down further, brushing softly against the silken skin of the others stomach. How his body swelled abnormally with child. “No! No... I can't do this--” He pulled back. Lee pulled his body upwards, following the puppet masters movement, dulled onyx eyes locked with amber ones.

“I want it,” Lee told him, his voice a low murmur as he reached out, fingers brushing Kankuro's leg, his covered thighs, the semi-hard cock that tented his black pants. “I want this in me now. Gaara abandoned me, I need this,” Lee let himself fall back onto the pillows, hair fanning out around him. “Kankuro-sama, I need you,” Blood pounded in his ears as Kankuro stared into Lee's misted eyes, palming himself. 

“Yeah...yeah, gonna have you...” He hissed out, leaning over Lee once more. He pressed his hips up against Lee, who let out a loud whimper, the sound echoing in the large chamber. He popped the button to Lee's pants open and pulled at the zipper. He slipped a hand behind Lee's backside, hooked a finger into belt loops and pulled the pants down, around Lee's hips. He manoeuvred the boy around so he could push Lee's slender legs apart and settled between them. “So perfect,” Kankuro growled. He bit down at the cuff of his glove, yanking it off in one pull. He fumbled for his own pants, letting out a hiss of frustration escaping him as he failed to snag the button though the hole, time after time. His hand on Lee's hip tightened, before he was forced to let go of Lee to get his pants unfastened. He hiss with pleasure as he pulled his cock from the confines of his pants and watched has Lee licked his lips. 

“Kankuro-sama, please, now,” Lee begged. “No one at home would do this in fear of Gaara. I can't take it, I need it!” When Kankuro pressed the thick head of his cock against Lee's dripping body, he groaned at the contact; Lee let out a sob. He couldn't stop the twitch of his hips, the squirming of his body as he tried to get closer to that hot, thick cock that was going to penetrate him. His hands clawed at the bedding beneath him. Kankuro once against, found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the young man under him. 

“What are you doing?” Kankuro's body stiffened at the harsh hiss behind him. His eyes widened at the sand that caressed his cheek. 

“G-Gaara!” Kankuro replied, startled, twisting his body to look at his younger brother. 

“I repeat. What are you doing?” Gaara's gaze bore into him, his arms were crossed over his chest. Kankuro turned his gaze back to Lee, watching as he gripped the bedding tightly in his hands, small gasps and pants left his plump lips. His own hips twitched forward, involuntary. 

“I'm giving him what he wants!” Kankuro snarled after a moment as he looked back towards Gaara. He moved his hands to grip Lee's thighs, pulling him towards him, pushing into his willing body a little deeper.

“Ughhhaaa!” Lee moaned. “P-Please...” His fingers went for Kankuro's brown locks, harshly pulling him closer, forcing the other man to look back down at him. He did not recognize Gaara's voice, gave no indication that he had even heard the other man.

“Have you forgotten Gaara?” Kankuro growled as he tried to still his body as much as possible. “You left him for months! His body craves you but you refused, too stubborn to go back until he begged! Of course he wouldn't crawl back to you! You should be lucky my team found him before those men who had him noticed what was going on!” Kankuro tensed as he heard the sound of the sand containers cork rolling onto the floor.

“Leave Kankuro,” Gaara snarled, his face contorting in anger. The sand from his gourd hissed as he snaked out from its confinements, crawling along the floor. The puppeteers' hands balled into fists as he pulled away from Lee. The younger ninja whined and whimpered at the loss, his hands reaching out.

“Kankuro-sama, please....” He begged as he reached towards brunette locks once more. His fingers enclosed around sand and he looked up, finally prying his eyes away from Kankuro's body to the sand and following it to Gaara. “G-Gaara...” A surge of heat ran though the onyx haired boy as he began to chant the red heads name. Kankuro got off the bed and tucked himself into his pants before moving to grab his puppet bag from the floor. He slipped by Gaara as the man moved closer to the bed. 

“We will have words about this later, Kankuro,” Gaara growled out between clenched teeth, not turning to face him as he left. Kankuro nodded, saying nothing as he made his quick exit out the door and out of sight. 

Gaara turned his attention to Lee who was still half dressed; pants hanging off his left foot, waiting to be dropped to the floor. His face was flushed and sweat dripped down the side of his face. Gaara could not place aside the anger that was boiling just under the surface.

“You. You were going to let him have you. So desperate. I wonder how many others there have been while I was gone?” He seethed, sand rustling around him. It moved, swirling over to Lee, nestling between is thighs. Lee keened and whimpered at the sudden roughness against is sensitive skin and Gaara took another few steps closer. “Tell me!”

“G-Gaara-sama! You...you... Kan-Kankuro was the only other person...please Gaara-sama... please!” Lee cried out at the sound of Gaara's growl; his body trembled. He tried to calm his body down, taking deep breaths as part of one of his relaxation techniques that Gai had taught him long ago. 

“Shut up!” Sand moved up the onyx haired boys body and covered his month, muffling his cries. “I cannot think with you going on like that! And you have filled up my entire room with that stench!” Lee whimpered behind the sand and tried to still himself as much as he could. But he could not stop the shaking in his shoulders, the ache in his backside and it did not help that Gaara had come closer to the bed, sitting on the edge. His fingers dug though auburn locks, massaging his scalp. “I should let you suffer. Ride this out on your own--”

“You can't! You can't!” Lee yelled, sound muffled by sand. Tears dripped down his cheeks, wetting the sand covering his mouth as they fell. He pushed himself to his knees and grabbed at Gaara's Kazekage robes, clenching the fabric tightly in his hands. He manoeuvred himself so that one of Gaara's thighs was between his own, letting one hand fall to Gaara's and he dragged it up to his stomach, pushing his shirt up and shivering at the feel of Gaara's flesh against his bare skin. Lee couldn't help the shiver that ran though him as Gaara moved his other hand to his stomach as well. 

“You are lucky you are with child. I may have did something others would look down upon,” He growled softly and Lee couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips, even under the implications. He moved his hands from Gaara's and slipped them to Gaara's to shoulders. He pressed a gentle kiss to Gaara's lips, trying to lighten the others mood. His body seemed to have calmed slightly, adjusting to Gaara's different moods.

“Maybe Daddy can give the baby a little chakra?” He murmured softly into Gaara's ear. The red head let out a grunt as Lee rocked against him, into his hands. He focused a small amount of chakra into his hands, pressing it against Lee's swelled belly as the other turned his head, looking down at the hands on his stomach as he rested his head on Gaara's shoulder. He couldn't stop his hips from pitching forward against Gaara's or the small wince as the baby gave a little kick. Gaara jerked his hands away from Lee's stomach and the raven haired boy stopped to let out a giggle.

“What was that?” Gaara asked, almost startled as he looked down at Lee. Lee leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to the corner of Gaara's mouth. 

“That was baby's away of saying 'thank you for the chakra, daddy',” Lee murmured in reply, his tongue flicking out to tease at Gaara's neck as he pressed his hips forward once again. “Gaara...umm..I'm... I'm not sure how much l-longer I can stay like this...”

“I have not forgotten,” Gaara stated, hands returning to Lee's stomach, curious. Lee shook his head, concentration ready to snap as he pushed Gaara down on his back. 

“Now. I need it now,” Lee told him, whining. He climbed off Gaara long enough to yank his pants down his legs, and toss them behind him. “I—I can't wait...” Gaara let out a long hiss as a hot wet heat enveloped his half hard cock. He let out a huff of arousal and thrust into the hot, wet mouth surrounding him. Lee was already withdrawing, tongue tracing the thick vein, teeth grazing the underside as he pulled away. His tongue pushed against the slit at the top as his fingers gently pulled at the already taunt flesh. Lee looked up at Gaara though long lashes as he licked his lips, sitting back on his haunches. “Please?” He begged one more, worrying at his bottom lip. Gaara's eyes bore into him as he watched Lee shifting uncomfortably, the insides of his thighs wet with slick. He cocked his his head back and Lee's eyes widened. He scampered up into Gaara's lap, his fingers searching out the others hardened flesh, the tips of his fingers brushing the velvet smooth tip before moving down. He balanced himself out by pressing his other hand to Gaara's chest as he lowered his body, forcing Gaara into his body. He whined at the pleasurable stretch of his body.

“Ahhh!” Lee cried out sharply as his backside became flush with Gaara's hips. He hid his face in his hands, unable to stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. “Ughhh...Mmmm!”

“What's wrong? Why are you crying?” Gaara asked quietly. Lee shook his head, body clenching around the welcomed invasion into his body. 

“Uhnnn, G-Gaara... I'm...I'm so sorry.....about, Kankuro...I--” 

“You were not in your right mind Lee,” Gaara moved his hands to rest at the gentle curves of Lee's hips. “I do not place blame on you.” Lifted Lee up slightly before pushing his hips back against him. Gaara bent his back leaning forward as he moved to kiss Lee. The older of the two leaned down and met him half way, a whimpering groan leaving him as his hips shifted, his hands moving to lay flat on Gaara's chest. He opened his mouth to Gaara's probing tongue. He rocked against Gaara, moaning softly into his mouth. Gaara's hands moved, one up to the to cradle Lee's cheek in his palm, the other simply twitching in its spot on the others hip, blunt nails digging into soft flesh. Lee nuzzled Gaara's palm. 

“Ugh..” Lee grunted softly, pulling away as he pressed a hand to the side of his stomach. He stilled his movements somewhat, allowing his body to move with Gaara's.

“What is it?” Gaara asked, looking from Lee's face to his stomach. He moved his hands from Lee's hip and face down to his stomach. “Is it...” Gaara frowned for a moment as his hips pitched upwards, as if without his permission, arousal coiling tightly in his body.

“He's ahh-- moving but T-Tsunade-sama said it was okay for us to—Nnnnn! Have sex,” Lee responded, almost in a high pitch whine as Gaara changed his movements to long, deep thrusts which causing him to cling and clench around the invading length. Each thrust causing the head of Gaara's cock to rub against the oversensitive bundle of nerves within his body. “Ohhhh, G-Gaara, I missed you so much...” It was almost too much. Even without anyone touching him, he cried out sharply; back arching in pleasure as he convulsed around Gaara, cum splattering on both of their stomachs. Gaara grunted in acknowledgement, pushing again and again into the others body as it squeezed against him; the sound of Lee's soft whines and mewls pushing him further. Lee's arms shook as he struggled to keep himself upright. He could feel the growing pressing of Gaara's knot expanding, opening him up further. Onyx eyes met aqua. Lee shivered, a soft moan escaping his bruised lips; Gaara let out a noise, something feral that Lee had never heard before as he filled Lee's passage with hot cum. 

“Turn,” He growled out lowly, hands moving to Lee's hips to help him slowly turn his body around. Lee yelped in pain, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. After a minute he was lying on his side with Gaara pressed to his back, arms curled around him; hands resting on his belly, possessive.  
Gaara let out a rumbling noise from the back of his throat, teeth biting softly into Lee's shoulder and he mewled in response. “Go to sleep,” he growled softly into the others ear.

“I don't want to do that. I have not seen you in months. I want to stay awake, I cannot imagine I will be able to stay here for long...I..I..I did not ask to leave Konoha and come to Suna. I left. I'm...I am sure that Hokage-sama knows why I left but I do not want to classified as a rouge ninja. I do not think I could stand it,” He trailed off.

“Do not worry about such things. I will take care of that in the morning. Worry about nothing,” Lee buried his head into the pillow. “Now go to sleep,” 

“But I—”

“No. Go to sleep now Lee. I will be here in the morning. We can talk then,”

“But last time--”

“Sleep. Now,” Gaara commanded and Lee's shoulders sagged. He almost pouted as he let out a sigh but when he closed his eyes, after a few minutes his breath evened out and he fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! writers block is a bitch!

“Come in!” Tsunade yelled angrily at the knock that came upon her door. Gai and Iruka entered her chambers; scratches and tears covered both their exposed flesh and clothing. “So you finally made it back. Where is Lee?”

“Well, you see...” Iruka began, knocking one of his feet against the floor, his arms behind his back.

“We entrusted my youthful student to the Sand Shinobi that we encountered when we found him,” Gai continued, after sending Iruka a quick glance.

“You WHAT?!” She yelled, pushing her chair back and standing. “You left him with Sand Shinobi?! Why on earth would you leave him with Sand Shinobi when he was going to sand? Your mission was to bring him back not lead him further along the path!"

“I know Lady Tsunade but I thought it was in the best interest of my student to allow him to continue his own personal mission to Suna to see his lover. The Shinobi that I left him with are very capable. He will return before long. I made sure of that with the elder brother of the Kazekage,”

“With the elder brother of the-- For god sakes you two! Seriously. That boy, I swear.... Get out of my sight. I can't deal with this any more,” She sat back down in her chair and took a long drink from the Sake bottle that was to her right before putting her elbows on her desk. She clasped her hands together and steeped her fingers; losing herself in thought as they left. Shaking her head with anger, she grabbed a scroll and brush and began an angry letter to one Kazekage.

~*~*~*~

“Gaara-Sensei, are you awake? You're late for your morning meeting,” A voice came though the door, accompanied by three rapid knocks. “Gaara-Sensei?” Gaara ignored the voice in flavor of pulling at Lee's hips. The black haired man groaned sleepily but allowed Gaara to move him, moaning softly as he pushed into his body. Gaara's fingers dug into the juncture between Lee's stomach and thigh, pulling him onto his knees. Lee let another soft moan escape as he pressed his face into the pillow.

“Gaara...” He murmured quietly as he began pushing back against the intrusion into his body. “Gaara..some one is at the door,” Gaara said nothing in response as he leaned over Lee, pressing his chest to Lee's back

“I could really care less,” Gaara growled into Lee's ear. The person knocked again. “Ignore it Lee,”

“Gaara.. Gaara...God...I I won't last long like this...” He groaned, doing as he was told and ignoring the knocking at the door. It was not hard at all considering the fact that Gaara was being to fuck him in earnest. He started whining as one of Gaara's hands began stroking his cock in slow jerking motions as he continued to thrust against him. Lee bit down into the pillow as he came hard; Gaara thrusts getting rough as pushed himself to release. After a moment he pulled away from Lee who groaned into the pillow as Gaara moved, knot half formed. He pushed himself from the bed, pulling himself away from Lee.

“Gaara-Sensei? I'm coming in,” Gaara looked towards the door as Lee rolled over onto his back. The sheet tangled around his legs. He yanked at it for a moment before Gaara reached over and grabbed it, pulling it from his legs and tossing it over him. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open and Gaara turned his attention back to the door. “Gaara-Sen-- Oh my god!” The girl who had entered turned away, her face bright red after seeing her teacher stark naked. “I am so sorry Gaara-Sensei!”

“Matsuri, what do you want? I cannot fathom what would be so important that you would bother me within my chambers,” Gaara crossed his arms over his chest, staring into the back of her head. Lee covered himself with the sheet, red blossoming on his cheeks.

“T-Temari-sama sent me. You are late for the morning m-meeting,” She stuttered out.

“I do not care for any meetings at the moment. Forward that to my sister. If she asks why, tell her to see Kankuro,”

“Y-Yes Gaara-Sensei!” She managed to squeek out before leaving, shutting the door behind her as she stumbled out of the room.

“G-Gaara, who was that?” Lee asked.

“That was Matsuri. She is a student of mine,” He answered in a matter of fact tone. “Can you stand?” He asked after a moment. “I want to get cleaned up then I have some duties I must attend to. You will come with me,” Lee flushed and pushed himself into a sitting position before shuffling over to the side of the bed where he pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled slightly on his first few steps, legs feeling like rubber. Gaara moved over to him but he shook his head.

“I am okay. I knew I would be like this. I pushed myself too much in getting here, that's all,” Gaara's hands balled into fists as he dropped them from his side. They stayed that was for a moment before letting them relax.

“Let us get cleaned up,”

~*~*~*~

Lee could not stop the flush of embarrassment that rose to his cheeks and he hid his face behind the collar of the cloak that Gaara had dressed him in. It wasn't like he had a choice. They had not recovered his bag when they had left the woods. He had no clothing other than what he had arrived in and even that was filthy with dirt and grime.

“Gaara, I really don't think I should be dressed like this. People are staring at me,” Lee told him quietly out of the side of his month. Gaara turned his attention to the Shinobi beside him. He locked eyes with the other for a moment before turning back to the path they were walking down.

“There is no reason for you to be embarrassed Lee,” Gaara chided him as they continued forward.

“You dressed me in the robes of the Kazekage, Gaara. Of course I am going to be embarrassed. I only needed a pair of sleep pants and a shirt to wear. Something to blend in not to stand out!”

“It does not matter—”

“Kazekage-sama!” Lee turned at the sound of the voice and the pull on the cloak he was wearing. “Who are you?!” They yelled once they seen Lee. “What are you doing in Gaara-sama's robes?!” The young man yelled. He did not seem to notice that Gaara was standing beside him.

“Inari. Do not raise your voice to him. What do you want?” The man flinched at Gaara's cold tone and turned towards him.

“I—I am sorry Kazekage-sama, I did not mean to upset you, I—I really.. I mean I don't...” Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. “Temari-sama send me. She said to tell you Kankuro would not talk to her about anything...” He trailed off.

“Where is she?”

“H-her office, Kazekage-sama,” Gaara waved him off with a flick of his hands.

“I thought of all the things that are important to share with your brother and sister that this would make the top of the list. I cannot believe you did not tell them Gaara!” Inari glanced at Lee for a moment, curious before Gaara shot him another glare. The boy quickly withdrew himself from Gaara's presence and scurried down the corridor. “Come on. I will go with you to see Temari-san,”

“Not like you had much choice,” Gaara murmured in reply and Lee shot him a pointed look.

“I could go back to bed you know. My feet have been hurting. Can we get something to eat before we see Temari-san? I'm hungry,” Lee muttered back to him as they walked what he assumed was the direction towards Temari's office. He stepped closer to Gaara as some of the aides walked past him and Gaara moved his arm around Lee, hand resting on his lower back as he urged him forward into a quicker pace.

“We will get something to eat after we see Temari. I cannot imagine it will take too long to explain to her what is going on. I still do not understand why Kankuro did not explain it to her. He knew what was going on,”

“He was probably embarrassed. I wouldn't want to explain to to my sister why I was going to have sex with my brothers pregnant omega,” Lee winced as Gaara's grip tightened around his waist. “You cannot blame Kankuro Gaara. I'm the one who pushed him. I'm the one that was so--”

“He is not guiltless in this Lee. Do not push all the blame onto your self. He could have left to get me after he arrived. He should have just left you in my rooms,”

“He was going to Gaara! What's what I'm trying to tell you. But I... I pushed myself on him,” Gaara shook his head as he stopped in front of a door and rapped his knuckles on it twice.

“We will talk about this later,” He replied before he pushed it open as he let go of Lee to enter. The raven haired man grabbed the back of Gaara's shirt, hiding behind his slighter frame.

“Gaara! Where the hell have you been? I've been hearing rumours and Kankuro wouldn't say a word about it or submit his mission report! You missed this mornings meeting! And then Inari said you were walking around with some hussy. I didn't expect it to be true!” She growled at him, slamming her hand down on her desk.

“I am not a _hussy!_ ” Lee protested with a frown. “Gaara is the only one I have ever--” He stopped abruptly, unable to finish his sentence since it would not have been true. He had been with Kankuro too. Even if it was only for a small amount of time.

“Is that... Lee?! Gaara, really. I need to know what is going on. I did not get any letters or requests saying that any Leaf Shinobi were coming to Suna. Is this why Kankuro said to talk to you?”

“Yes. I suppose I should have told you before--”

“I am very sorry Termai-oneesan,” Lee said quickly, stepping out beside Gaara and and bowing deeply. “I should have written to you formally about what was going on. I had let myself assume that Gaara would tell you on his own but...”

“What are you calling me oneesan for? Gaara. Explain. Now,”

“Lee is my Omega,” He stated simply as if it would explain everything. “He left his village to come here on his own, without permission. The Shinobi that was captured by the militia that Kankuro was checking out was him. Lee had gone into heat and Kankuro was the closest body. Lee says he is embarrassed by it so that is why Kankuro will not talk about it,” Temari sputtered for a moment before sitting back down behind her desk.

“I am sorry for the trouble Temari-san. This is rather new to all of us I think. Gaara and I... we had a falling out the last time he was in Konoha. I thought I could handle it but I had reached my limit and just fled. Again, I am very sorry for the trouble,” Lee ended, bowing deeply. Temari looked at them sceptically for a moment before shrugging.

“I suppose I will have to accept it,” She said, letting out a loud sigh. “Gaara, have you sent a message to the Hokage yet?” Gaara shook his head.

“I was heading to my office when Inari interrupted us,” Lee looked over at Gaara for a moment, taking a step closer to him. He looked between the two siblings for a moment, biting at his lip.

“Lee if you have something to say just state it,”

“Yes, of course Gaara. Temari-san—” He looked back at the blonde girl. “I..I believe that I would.. and I do hope Gaara will agree...that... you should be...the baby’s...Godmother...” He ended in a mumble, heat rising to his cheeks. He looked towards Gaara who nodded in agreement.

“I can agree to that,” Gaara answered to his look. Temari looked at them both as she crossed one of her arms over her chest and bringing the other hand to her forehead, rubbing at her temples.

“I'm sorry? Did I just hear baby and godmother in that sentence? Gaara, explain. I think I've missed something,”

“Lee is bearing my child. He can show--”

“No, Gaara. Leave. Go write that letter, I would like a moment with Lee. Alone,” Gaara bore his gaze into his sisters for a few moments before turning to Lee, grabbing his arm.

“Come to my office after my sister is done speaking with you. It is the office at the end of the corridor,” He murmured into Lee's ear. Colour rose to Lee's cheeks at the proximity but nodded anyways. Gaara pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before leaving the room, door shutting closed softly behind him. Lee turned his gaze to Temari; worried. Temari looked back at him after watching the brief exchange between Lee and her brother, brow raised.

“So. A baby huh?” She asked as she got up, moving away from her desk and walking up to him. “How many months are you?”

“Uhhh..F-five months...” He murmured, looking down at his feet. When he looked back up, Temari was directly in front of him, staring. “C-Can I sit? My f-feet ache...”

“Yes, yes of course,” She answered, leading him to a chair in front of her desk. Once he had sat down, she pushed aside the robe he was wearing. He was wearing Gaara's clothes; a sleep shirt, that was a little short, allowing some of his belly to show and a pair of loose pants, which hung low on his hips. “Well I'll be damned,” She said, shaking her head. “So... after Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki I'm assuming? That was the last time you were in Suna,” Lee nodded. “Well, at least he didn't get some stupid girl pregnant. We can use this to our advantage; strengthen alliances and what not,” Lee nodded pushing down a response to say he was not an object to barter with but instead he ended up flushing as his stomach growled loudly. Temari let out a laugh. “Go find Gaara. Get him to feed you,” She patted his shoulder for a moment before turning to go back to her desk. “And Lee? I would be honoured,”

“Thank you Temari-san, I will leave you to your work now,” He gave a small bow before he turned and left, a smile tugging at his lips. He turned in the direction they had come from originally and followed the corridor to the end and knocked on the last door. Gaara grunted out and 'enter' from the other side and Lee pushed it open/

“Gaara, how is the letter going?” He asked as he sat at one of the chairs in front of Gaara's desk. The room was warm, windows closed. Gaara ignored him and continued to write on the scroll in front of him. Lee's stomach growled again.

“I won't be much longer,” Gaara muttered out and Lee smiled over at him.

“O-Okay Gaara,” Lee sat there quietly, waiting for Gaara to finish his letter. After a few minutes he rolled the scroll up. He held his palm to it and sealed it with chakra.

“I will send Kankuro to Konoha to deliver this,” He told Lee as he stood up from his desk, stuffing the scroll into his pocket. “Are you still hungry? We can go back to my rooms and I will make you something to eat. Is there anything you wish to have?” Lee scratched at his arm for a moment as he thought.

“Anything you make will be fine,” Lee smiled at him. “And as much as I hate to say it... nothing too spicy though.. I don't think my body can take spicy at the moment,” Gaara nodded and continued to walk towards his own rooms. Gaara led him inside, sitting him down on the couch before turning away to leave again.

“I will be back shortly. I am going to go to the kitchens and get something edible for you,” Lee nodded in understand and flashed him a shy smile.

“Thank you Gaara,”

~*~*~*~

Gaara reentered his room with a large tray of different foods in his hands. Lee's eyed the tray, licking his lips as his stomach growled loudly. He tried to fight the heat rising to his cheeks by grinning sheepishly at Gaara, who only snorted in response.

“Do you remember the last time you ate?” He asked and Lee shook his head.

“Curry shop perhaps? That was.. the day before yesterday I think...No.. I did have something little after Kankuro and his squad found me, but... my.. heat was just starting, so it was not the first thing on my mind,” Gaara said nothing as he set the tray down on the oak coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa. Lee gave Gaara a half bow and started to pick up a piece of fruit from the tray. The other man sat down beside him, watching. “Are you not going to eat with me Gaara?”

“No,” He huffed out but picked up a piece of date from the tray and took a bite. They sat in semi conformable silence aside from the sounds of Lee scarfing down food. After a few minutes, Lee seemed to slow down his pace. He popped a small tart into his mouth and moaned in pleasure at the taste.

“Oh my god, what is this?” He asked as he took another bite. Gaara looked at the treat in his hand.

“It is a... raisin tart I believe,” Gaara answered. “Do they not have them in Konoha?”

“Tarts, yes. Raisins, not normally. This is to die for,” He muttered as he scarfed down another one but then he pushed the tray away. “I shouldn't eat any more. I'm going to make myself sick,” He said after a moment. Gaara nodded in understanding.

“I need to have this letter delivered to Konoha. I will return shortly,” Gaara stated as he stood up. Lee nodded, his hand going to grip at Gaara's arm. Gaara turned to him and pressed his hand to Lee's cheek as the others hand slipped away from his wrist. The older man nuzzled his hand, letting out a shaky breath.

“I'll be waiting..” He said shyly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I'm going to rest, come lay with me when you return?” Lee asked. Gaara nodded before turning away. Sand whirled around and he disappeared. Lee rose from the sofa and made his way to the bedroom to rest.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“You are coming with me. I cannot bare to see you in such ill-fitting clothes any more.”

“Huh?” Was the response that Lee gave as he looked towards the girl standing in the doorway of his room.

“Gaara's clothes don't fit you. You are taller than him and well...your stomach is too big for his shirts now. Have been actually. I've got something you can wear in the meantime until we can have the tailor make some clothes,” Lee looked over at Temari, large brow raised. He pushed himself up from the couch as Temari tossed a bag at him. “Change into this so we can leave,” Lee grabbed the bag from where it had fallen before going into the bedroom to change.

~*~*~*~

“Temari-san! I cannot wear this!” Lee exclaimed, pouting somewhat as he slowly exited the bedroom after he was finished changing. Dressed in a mauve, two layered shirt, the second layer splitting down the middle as to show off his growing belly. Black khakis hung low on his hips, the fabric tight and clung to his backside and thighs and ended just below his knees.

“What are you talking about?” She asked as she walked over to him, putting something from her pocket. She went behind the black haired man and pulled his shoulder length hair into a messy pony tail. “You look cute. Besides it's only for today. We'll go to the tailor and get some clothes made to fit you. We should have did this weeks ago,” Lee shook his head.

“You know I did not want to get too settled until Tsunade gave the okay...Speaking of which; will you be coming with us when we go back to Konoha for my check up in three weeks time?”

“Gaara has yet to assign the detail to the mission so I'm not sure. It would be nice to see Shikamaru though, It has been a while. I wonder if he and Chouji got together yet?” She looked at Lee who shrugged.

“Not that I'm aware of but then again a lot of people just assume they are together because that's how it has always been. Shino and Kiba are the same way, ever since we graduated to genin. Although Kiba always just insists that they are good friends. The Aburame Clan is a very strict clan. Something like that would have Shino disowned. It's such a shame, is it not?” Temari looked at him for a moment, not saying anything. “Do I really need to go to the tailor with you? Gaara is expecting me to be here when he returns. All I need is a few pairs of pants and some loose shirts. Just give them Kankuro's size as reference. He's a bit taller then I am and a bit broader, but...I'm sure...”

“Lee, I'm sure Gaara will understand. And while you and Kankuro are similar in size, He is not the one carrying a child. Now put some shoes on and get your ass in gear,” Lee pouted again but did as he was told.

~*~*~*~

“I need... three pairs of full pants, two pairs khakis and six shirts, in black, blue and....green,” She added the last colour with a shudder. “Something that will accommodate Lee's growing stomach. Nothing too tight either,” Temari told the seamstress who nodded in understanding and began to take Lee's measurements. Temari took a seat after a few moments of waiting.

“Temari-san if you want to go you can, I will make it home on my own I am sure,”

“No, I don't think that is a good idea. If Gaara were to catch wind that I left you on your own in the village he would have my head. You have no idea how over protective of you he is do you? He is still giving Kankuro the cold shoulder; although I don't blame him on that one. But you are so friendly with everyone it make it hard on him,” She shook her head after a moment. “Actually, let's keep this conversation for home,” Temari said suddenly, head turning towards the window on the far end of the room.

“Of course, Temari-san,” Lee responded. The seamstress patted Lee on the shoulder after a few minutes had passed and flashed him a smile, in which he returned.

“All done Temari-sama, Lee-sama. I will deliver your new clothing within a few days,” The older woman told the two of them. Lee gave a short bow.

“Thank you for your work,”

~*~*~*~

The heat on Lee's cheeks refused to go away. He was unused to complements on his appearance. People telling him how beautiful he looked, how he glowed. Mostly comments from other male Shinobi and townsfolk. Women in the market glared at him; made comments behind their hands about how rounded and out of shape he was. He was glad that Temari was with him. He pushed aside the negative comments, choosing only to listen to the good ones. When they arrived back at Gaara and his rooms, they entered and she locked the door behind them.

“This is what I'm talking about Lee. All these... people coming up to you and complimenting, and trying to touch you; it drives Gaara...crazy. He's been struggling to keep his emotions under check since you arrived,” Lee looked at her.

“How am I going to control other people? If they want to complement me, I cannot stop them,” Temari let out a sigh.

“I spoke with Kankuro about your...accident when you first arrived. He said he couldn't stop himself from doing what he did, every time he looked at you he got this... urge. I'm pretty sure that you're not fully aware of what you can do with your body when in heat and when its not. People that are betas—and most are since it's very rare for alphas and omegas to mate—have underlying tendencies. For example. Neji and Hinata. Hinata is shy, meek and soft spoken. Neji is arrogant and commanding. Clear signs of an omega and an alpha if they were to meet their other parts. It's the underlying alpha that is causing all this. I mean, don't get me wrong, you have never looked better! Especially with the longer hair but Kankuro...Kankuro doesn't like guys. He's as straight as an arrow. But he couldn't stop himself from, well, you know,” Lee frowned and shook his head.

“I don't understand, you are right about that. But it's not like I'm trying to get the attention of these other people. I don't just turn it on and off. I will talk to Gaara as this is stupid,” He growled out softly.  _How the hell is this my fault? I can't help my biology._ He thought to himself sourly as a frown appeared on his face. He shook his head again and sat down on the couch. He motioned to Temari to sit along sit him. She raised her hand as she shook her own head.

“No, Gaara will be coming back soon. His meeting should be ending in about ten minutes or so. You just keep in mind what I said and perhaps when Kankuro returns from his current mission you can speak with him as well before Gaara sends him out again. Which reminds me. Please ask Gaara to give him a break. Putting Kankuro on back to back A-rank missions with barely a day between is not going to help either of them feel any better about what happened,”

“He's what? Oh, Poor Kankuro...Gaara will hear about that all right. He cannot do that to his brother. He is going to end up getting him killed,” He said, his voice low, brows furrowed together angrily. “Yes, I will make sure Kankuro has a few weeks off and then request him to come to Konoha as part of the detail. Not to worry Temari-san!” Temari cracked a smile as she turned and left, locking the door behind her as she left. Lee let out an aggravated sigh and cursed under his breath. “Blaming me for something I cannot control! How fair is that!” He laid down on the couch, stretching out and resting his hands on his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind, concentrating only on his breathing until it evened out and he fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

Lee vaguely heard the door opening in the back of his subconscious. He murmured softly in his sleep and turned onto his side, back to the wall. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the sounds of Gaara removing his cloak and hat; removing his sandals and putting them in line with the others resting near the wall to the left of the entrance way. A few minutes past, he could hear Gaara moving closer before he felt Gaara's fingers sliding over his bare ankle after a moment, running up his calve and thigh; pressed into the curve of his hips, the swell of his stomach. The hand stayed there and he felt Gaara pour chakra against his skin. Sand brushed against his cheek and he let out a small moan as the baby shifted. Gaara hoovered over him, eyes burned into him until he turned onto his back.

“Good afternoon, Gaara-sama,” Lee murmured sleepily, looking up at him with eyes half lidded. Gaara let out a soft growl as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Lee's lips. The older of the two left out a low whine as the red heads hands moved further up his body, resting at his neck. “Gaara-sama...” He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Gaara's cool hands on his warm skin.

“What is it?” He asked. Lee's eyes snapped open, a frown crossing his previously pleasant features. He pushed himself up against the arm of the couch.

“How can you punish Kankuro?” He asked, voice breaking out of its lower murmur and rising as it became clearer. “Sending him out on mission after mission like you have?”

“Kankuro is a skilled Shinobi of the Sand and he will follow the orders given to him by the Kazekage. He is helping to protect the village,” Lee opened his mouth to respond but then closed it, knowing that any retort would be useless for this argument.

“Gaara-sama, please. When he returns, let him have some time to rest. I have not seen him of late and wish to converse with him,” He asked formally. “I wish for him and Temari-san to join us when we go to Konoha,”

“I will consider this,” Gaara said just as formal. Lee smiled softly at him and lifted his hand to brush the tips his fingers against the others cheek.

“I'm glad,” He said softly. “Take me to bed Gaara-sama?” Gaara licked his lips.

“Of course Lee,” Gaara bent down and slipped his arms around Lee's back and under his knees. Lee looped his arms around Gaara's neck, head resting against his shoulder as the red head straightened up and headed in the direction of their bedroom. Lee clung to him as he tried set him down on the bed. “You need to let go Lee so I can set you down,”

“No...” He whimpered, breath hot against Gaara's ear. “I want to feel you around me,” He told Gaara as he shifted enough so that Gaara was shielding his body with his own. “Touch me, please...” Gaara leaned on one hand which rested by Lee's head as he brought his hand back to Lee's reddened cheeks. His fingers trailed down to his neck and he used his thumb to tilt Lee's head up.

“How odd. You are not in heat. Why are you acting like this? You pushed me away last week,” Fingers travelled over flushed skin.

“Don't ask me! I cannot control all of the urges my body gets! Just tou—ahh!” Lee cried out, back arching into Gaara's as the other man lowered his head, lapping at his neck, teeth grazing.

“Why are you wearing Temari's clothing?”

“I—we went to the seamstress..I-I couldn't wear your clothes, they're too small now... so she brought me some of hers,” he explained. Gaara nodded against his neck before running his tongue up the column of Lee's throat. Lee shivered against him. The younger of the two moved; shifting until he was lying beside Lee, arms circling around him and pressing gently against his swelled stomach. The baby kicked and the redhead let out a pleased noise from the back of his throat. “We missed you Daddy,” Lee told him coyly, heat rising to his cheeks. “Did you have a good day at work?” Gaara bit at his throat before replying.

“It was a rather uneventful day. There was a letter that came in for you from Iruka as well as one from Tsunade for the both of us. She stated that she would be expecting us a week earlier then previously arranged and that we should have a medic look at you at least once a week to make sure everything was progressing properly,”

“Oh, well, is that going to cause any issues, going a week early?”

“No, it should not. However, I will not be able to bring both Temari and Kankuro,”

“But—”

“Temari, I will have stay and take over my duties while I am gone. I do understand she wanted to come along to visit Shikamaru but I cannot allow both to be out of the village. I will have a mission for her in Konoha once we return,”

“That is thoughtful of you,” Lee murmured, shifting towards Gaara. He pushed his thigh between Gaara's, and slipped his arms around his neck. “I'm sleepy...” He murmured again, resting his against Gaara's shoulder as the younger shifted to get into a more comfortable.

“I thought you want to..?”

“Hmmm? No... I'm sleepy now Gaara, maybe later...” He nuzzled his face into Gaara's neck, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Lee shifted again and Gaara worked a hand around him to curl and rest at the curve of Lee's hip.

“Go to sleep then. You need your rest,” Gaara replied softly as he pulled the blanket to cover them up. He closed his eyes and listen to Lee's breath, slowly evening out as he fell asleep.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Can we please stop?” Lee asked as he nearly collapsed against the nearest object, which happened to be the trunk of a very large tree. Kankuro turned mid-jump and stop on the branch he had just landed on. 

“Lee, we can't stop just yet. We need to keep going until dusk,” Kankuro explained as he hopped down from the tree and landed in front of Lee.

“I cannot Kankuro, I can not. My back hurts... my feet hurt and my legs feel like rubber...” Lee complained. The puppeteer look up; glancing in Gaara's direction. He was perched on a branch ahead of them; glaring at his brother. Kankuro shook his head and held out a hand to Lee.

“Come on. I'll carry you. Gaara's in one of his moods and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it any more than I already am,” Kankuro grumbled. Lee bit his lip and blushed. He grabbed Kankuro's hand and let out a yelp as he picked Lee up; fingers digging into the others thighs as he tried to get leverage. Lee wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and his legs around his waist. Kankuro moved his hand from the onyx haired man's leg to his back, splaying his hand there to help balance himself as he began to run over the forest floor. Lee let out a soft sigh as he turned his head towards Kankuro, breath hot at the others throat. 

“Thank you Kankuro-san. I am sorry for being so weak,” Lee apologized in a soft voice. 

“It's no problem Lee. And don't let yourself think that you are weak. You are way stronger than most people I know. I just.. the sooner we get to Konoha, the better it will be. You may not notice it but... Gaara's been rather unsettled with this entire thing. If he had the choice, I still don't think he would bring you back. He sent several letters to the Hokage trying to get her to come to Suna, all of which she refused, saying that you needed to come back for the remaining time of your... pregnancy. Which I mean, I can understand it, since she is the one who will be doing the check-ups and all that other stuff but Gaara... I still don't think he understands. He's never really been around children. Or people who are with child,” Kankuro explained, voice low, trying not to draw the red heads attention. Lee flushed.

“I..I don't think it is just that. He... did not want to leave until my heat passed, but it never came, or rather it has yet to come and it would be so much harder to deal with it in the woods with just the three of us. Considering that the two of you...” He trailed off, face burning. Kankuro chuckled. 

“Doesn't matter. We'll be to Konoha by midday tomorrow if we keep up this pace. And even if you do, we have... precautions. We will not leave ourselves unprotected. Besides. I just can't look at you if you do go into... you know,” Lee smiled and let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah...I'm sorry about what happened you know.. I..I never meant to cause issues between you and Gaara. I am glad he listened to my request of having you come with us though. I thought it might give him some interaction with you and give you a break from your normal missions. Temari wanted to come too, but... she will be coming after you return,”

“What do you mean after I return?” Kankuro asked, looking down at him.

“I'm not going back to Suna. Not until after the baby is born. I...I have not told this to Gaara yet. I assume that Tsunade-Sama will want this as well, since it makes sense—”

“Are you crazy?!” Kankuro hissed. “Gaara was unstable before this happened; he's gotten somewhat better since you arrived but if you do this he will go back to being a cranky bastard!” Kankuro's voice rose in anger. Gaara stopped on the branch he hand just landed on, glaring at Kankuro.

“What are you two talking about?” The red head growled back to them. 

“N-nothing Gaara, we were just... talking about...ummm...”

“Kiba and Shino! Iruka-Sensei said that there were fighting lately and Shino was being a real cranky bastard!” Lee supplied, twisting in Kankuro's hold to look at Gaara. Kankuro stopped at the branch that Gaara was perched at and Lee let go of him, standing on his own two feet. “I was telling Kankuro-san that I wanted to go and see them since I have not seen them in some time. Akamaru is very big now and it is causing issues when Kiba goes to visit him,” Lee went on to explain. Kankuro rubbed the small of his back in thanks for coming up with the quick white lie. Gaara nodded; taking Lee's word as truth. Lee carefully moved to be in front of Gaara. “It's almost dusk now...and I am very sleepy and sore. Can we rest now Gaara?” Lee asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

“Yes. We'll find a clearing and set up camp. Something quick to eat and then I will keep first watch,” Both Lee and Kankuro nodded at this. 

“I'll go scout up ahead and see what I can find,” Kankuro told the two of them before jumping down from the branch and sprinting ahead. Gaara turned his attention to Lee once more. 

“Why are you lying to me?” He growled as he took a step towards Lee. “I do not like that you have lied to me Lee,”

“I—” Lee swallowed thickly and fought the urge to take a step back. “You have been moody of late and we were discussing the cause of that. I'm sorry I lied. I just... I did not want to cause any more trouble between you and your brother. He loves you. He does not want to fight or cause trouble between the two of you,” Lee explained.

“You continue to refuse me,” Was all that Gaara said to him before jumping down to the ground as Kankuro came back into sight. “Come Lee,” The leaf Shinobi jumped down and trailed after the two brothers until the came to a small clearing near a brook. 

“I'll set up the tent for you Lee,” Kankuro murmured after a moment of silence. Lee nodded. 

“I will go find some timber for a fire,” Gaara growled out lowly and then disappeared in a squall of sand. Lee's legs gave out and he fell onto his ass on the damp ground. Kankuro worked on getting the tent set up and after a few minutes he had it set up. Gaara had yet to return.

“K-Kankuro?” Lee asked timidly as the brunette got out a sleeping mat and put it inside the small tent. He turned to Lee.

“Yeah?”

“What does it mean when someone says they 'continue to get refused'? He asked. Kankuro seemed to ponder the thought for a moment.

“Who told you that? It could mean a few different things,” Lee's face coloured.

“Well... Gaara said it just a few moments ago,” Kankuro cracked a smile before covering his mouth to hold in his laughter. 

“Really? He said that? Oh god, I can't believe he said that. Is that what is making him so cranky?” Lee flushed more, completely embarrassed as he nodded. “Oh god. He's...he's frustrated Lee,” He said, still trying to stifle his laughter.

“What do you mean? Frustrated by what?” Lee pressed, frowning. “I do not understand,”

“He's frustrated Lee. Sexually frustrated I would think. When was the last time you guys... did it?” Lee's cheeks burned even hotter with embarrassment. He really did not want to talk about this. 

“The last...time was...when I first arrived. When I was... in heat,” He continued anyways before he began to worried at his bottom lip. “He tired to be intimate a few times but I've been so tired he just let it drop,” Kankuro continued to laugh.

“This is too priceless, ”

“What is?” Came a growl behind him. Kankuro made a startled noise as he spun around. 

“You keep startling me. How I don't know. Lee was just asking a question and the answer was pretty funny,” He explained and Gaara's eyes bore into him for a moment before turning to Lee who flashed him a smile and nodded. Gaara took his word; then moved around Kankuro to the centre of their camp site and set down the load of wood that was currently bundled in his arms. Lee moved closer to him, brushing stray chips of wood off his shirt. “Why don't we get something to eat and I'll take first watch Little Brother, give you and Lee some alone time together,” He added slyly. Lee blushed at the comment and looked towards Gaara who said nothing. Gaara turned away from them both and went though his bag of supplies, digging out rations for the two of them. Kankuro when into his own bag and did the same. Lee took the pack from Gaara and cracked open the bar shaped food.

“I wish I had brought some fruit with me,” Lee whined softly before taking a bite of the bar. Bland and tasteless as always. If it were not for the fact he was starving, he would have spit it out or refused it all together. The three men sat in silence for a while, listening to the wind blowing the leaves that clung to the trees. A wolf howled in the distance. The sun had begun setting in the west. “Perhaps we should have continued for a bit longer...”

“No. If we go to bed early we can get up early. It would not make any difference in the end,” Gaara told him as he stood up from the crouch he was currently in. He held his hand out to Lee who looked up at him before grabbing it. Gaara pulled Lee to his feet and started to lead him towards the tent. Lee tossed Kankuro a smile as he followed the younger brother, grabbing his back as he did. Gaara held the flap to the tent open and Lee scurried inside dropping to his knees on the sleeping mat. He twisted his body around as much as he could in order to look at Gaara who was still outside of the tent with the flap held in his hand, watching Lee. Lee flushed and looked away, pulling at his bag and digging out a blanket. He glanced back at Gaara. 

“Are you going to rest as well? Or are you going to have Kankuro do second watch instead?” He asked as he grabbed one of the pillows Kankuro had left out earlier and laid down; resting his head on the pillow. 

“Hn,” Was the only reply he got. He watched as Gaara looked away; he could only assume towards Kankuro before he turned his attention back to Lee. He removed the gourd from his back before he came inside the tent to lay beside him. Lee instantly cuddled up to him, pressing his face into the red heads neck and letting out a sigh of pleasure. Gaara let a soft growl out form the back of his throat as he pulled Lee as close as possible; hand clutching at his hip, nails biting onto his flesh past the thin material of his shirt. Lee fumbled behind himself, feeling around for his blanket, pulling it over the two of them as he gripped it in his hand.

“Gaara?” Lee mumbled softly, bringing a hand between them, brushing his fingers against his breast bone. 

“Yes?” He murmured back, hand sliding up from Lee's hip to slip under the edge of his shirt and move to the small of his back where he paused, rubbing his thumb against the soft flesh.

“Do...do you want to...” He trailed off, looking at anything aside from Gaara's face. His cheeks flushed as he lowered his eyes shyly. Gaara licked his lips as he moved his hand once more and tilted his chin up with his index finger. He pressed a soft kiss to plush lips. 

“Do you want me to?” He asked back as he pulled back for a brief moment. Lee shook his head.

“I... I just want to make you happy,” He murmured as he pressed little kisses along Gaara's jaw line, moving down to his neck.

“You make me happy Lee,” The older boy pushed at Gaara chest; pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. He smiled at the hitch of breath from Gaara.

“I'll be going into heat any time now, so.. I thought perhaps...instead of..sex.. I could..” He trailed off, looking away shyly, cheeks flushed. Gaara raised his hand to Lee's cheek; brushing the backs of his fingers along Lee's strong jawline. Trailed the tips of his fingers over plush lips. Lee licked his lips, tongue running over the tips of the others fingers. He brought his hands to Gaara's wrist, pulling his index finger further into his mouth, lavishing at the feeling. Gaara let out a low groan as Lee swirled his tongue around the digit and applied pressure as he pulled it out of his mouth. Lee wiggled his hips as he moved back, his arse hitting the ground between Gaara's legs. 

“Lee...”

“Hmm?” Lee looked at him though lowered eyes as he pulled at the ties to Gaara's pants. The red head lifted his hips slightly as Lee tugged at his pants, and pulled at his underclothes as well. A whimper caught in his throat. Gaara pushed himself up, resting his weight onto his elbows as he looked down his body to where Lee sat. Lee looked at him demurely as he moved his body around, lying his head down at Gaara's hip. He brought his fingers up to brush against the head of Gaara's cock. The younger mans hips twitched at the slight touch and a smile tugged at the corners of Lee's lips. He moved enough to pull Gaara's half hard cock into his mouth and Gaara let out a pleasurable sigh as he watched Lee. Lee listened to Gaara's breath catching in his throat, the hitch of his breath and the groans that got caught in his throat as he continued to work his body into a pleasurable frenzy. He hollowed out his cheeks, rough suction against the silky soft flesh in his mouth and Gaara let out a hiss.

“Fuck...” Gaara swore as his hips bucked unconsciously causing Lee to gag. He pulled away from Gaara, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. He looked up at the red head though thick lashes, cheeks flushed as he licked his lips. Gaara pushed himself up off his elbows, grabbing Lee by the hair and crushing their lips together. Lee winced at the rough treatment, whimpering into their kiss. Gaara licked at the inside of Lee's mouth, tasting himself as well as the sweet flavor that was Lee. He pulled at Lee until his was sitting between his legs, hands resting on his hips. “Why can't I have you?” he murmured.

“I'll be in heat any day Gaara, lets just wait..” He trailed off, fingers brushing against the head of Gaara's cock. He pressed his fingers against the slit at the top. He pressed his lips to Gaara as he snuggled in closer, bringing his other hand to fondle him as well. It only took a few quick flicks of his wrist and Gaara was coming all over Lee's fingers. Gaara's teeth bit harshly into Lee's lip as he came, drawing blood. He lapped the red droplets as he pulled away. Lee yelped out as he pulled away from Gaara. He licked his lip, wincing at the sting as his lip was bleeding.

“Sorry,” Gaara growled out softly. He brought his hand up to Lee's face, brushing his finger lightly over Lee's lip; watching as he winced again. Lee smiled shyly at him before moving to lie down beside Gaara. He wiped his hand on the underside of the blanket, before cuddling up to Gaara. It wasn't long before he was trailing off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Chapter. Anyone got any suggestions for baby names? girls/boy names?

Lee woke to muffled voices. He stirred; moving from his side to his back before stretching, enjoying the pleasurable pop of his joints as he did so. He listened to both Gaara and Kankuro's low rumbling voices as they talked. Argued. He turned back onto his side, resting his hand on his belly. His legs ached from walking so much, he shuddered at the thought of having to walk more miles today in order to get to Konoha. His back throbbed in agreement. Nuzzling into the pillow, Lee took a deep breath, enjoying the dusty, earthy smell that lingered there from where Gaara had rested. He could hear the cicada's chirping outside the tent. An owl hooted in the distance.

“Gaara?” Lee murmured; the two outside paused in the talking, and Gaara moved to stick his head within the flap of the tent. 

“Yes, what is it Lee?” Gaara spoke, voice baritone. Lee shivered at the deep rumble.

“Is it time to go?” He asked drowsily. Gaara shook his head.

“Not yet. Kankuro was just going to...join you for some rest. We are just changing watch,” He muttered out in response. He ducked out of the way as Kankuro appeared; kneeling down at the base of the tent to remove his sandals and cloak. Lee gave them a sleepy smile and moved to rest on his other side, closing his eyes as Kankuro shifted closer to him. Unnoticed by Lee, Gaara shot his brother a dark glare before turned outwards and going into the trees around them to keep an eye out on their surroundings.

Kankuro laid down beside Lee, in the spot that Gaara had been resting earlier. He pulled the blankets up, pushing most of them onto Lee so that he was covered in a mountain of blankets. Lee let out a squeak in protest; turning as he pushed Kankuro's blanket back onto him with a silly grin on his face. 

“I'm warm enough without your blankets on me!” He protested in a whisper. He scrunched up his nose in attempt to be cute. Kankuro rolled his eyes and shook his head as he gazed at Lee. 

“Just making sure. We wouldn't want you to catch cold,” Lee shot him another grin as he closed his eyes.

“Never a cold! The power of youth will keep me energized for the remaining part of our trip and I will sleep all day at Gai-sensei's!” He grinned, keeping his eyes shut. Kankuro rolled his eyes again as he turned over onto his back. “Goodnight Kankuro-san,”

“Goodnight Lee,”

~*~*~*~

“Oh wonderful Gates of Konoha! How I have missed you so!” Lee pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the gate. He could sense Gaara standing directly behind him and the nin at the check in were looking at him oddly. “Gaara-kun, can you carry me? I don't think I can go another step on my own!” Lee complained softly. Gaara bore his gaze into the back of Lee's head for a few more minutes before he scooped the older boy into his arms, carrying him like a bride. Gaara bypassed check-in; leaving it for Kankuro to do, while they headed up to the hospital where the Hokage would most likely be. Lee buried his face in Gaara's neck; ignoring the murmurs and whispers around them as he was carried though the winding roads to the hospital.

Luckily, Sakura was manning the main desk when they arrived at the hospital.

“Lee! Oh my god!” She cried out, jumping up and around the desk. “Are you alright?!” She asked as she looked from him to Gaara. Gaara set him down on his feet.

“I'm fine Sakura-chan! Just a little too much walking I think, so Gaara-sama carried me from the gate,” He explained, resting a hand on Gaara's arm and giving him a soft smile. Sakura still shot the red head a glare.

“They should have brought a horse or something for you to ride in,” She chided Gaara as she turned away. “Come on, Tsunade-Sama has been waiting for you guys to arrive for a little while now,” Sakura led them into an empty room and had Lee change into a hospital gown before leaving to get Tsunade. Lee sat at the edge of the bed, legs swinging under the paper gown he was shuffled in to. Gaara stood between his legs, hands resting on Lee's thighs, large and warm against his skin. Lee leaned forward slightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“So you decided to return did you?”

“T-Tsunade-sama!” Lee cried, trying to push himself off the bed, but Gaara was having none of it and held him in his spot. “Gaara... Please Tsunade-Sama, I am so sorry. I will do whatever I need to do in order to make it up to you—run a thousand miles, complete any mission!. I am very—”

“Shut it Lee. I don't care about that. You are house bound until the baby is born. Gai and Iruka have both offered to take a month of vacation time each to stay with you over the next two months so Gaara can return home. Then either he will return or we will go to Suna for the last month before the baby is born. The last thing I want to do is to split you two up when the baby is being born. Sakura escort Gaara to the waiting room while I look Lee over,” Sakura looked up at Gaara who had turned away from Lee and was glaring at Tsunade. Lee rubbed his hand against Gaara's arm as he smiled up at him.

“Go on Gaara, I'll be fine. Tsunade-Sama is just going to check and make sure the baby is okay and I will be okay too. Just you see!” Lee flashed him a smile and gave him a little push towards Sakura. Gaara let out a low growl as he turned back towards Lee and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him towards the red head and nearly off the table. He crashed his lips against Lee's; pulling him into a harsh kiss. The omega whimpered, going limp as Gaara pulled him tight against his chest.

“Mine,” He growled low into Lee's ear. 

“Yes, yes we are more than aware. Now out!” Tsunade commanded, teeth grinding together in irritation. Gaara turned his face towards her with a snarl, completely possessive. 

“G-Gaara..” Lee whined out, worrying at his lip. He turned his attention back to Tsunade. “P-perhaps...Gaara should stay for the exam?” He asked in a soft voice, as Gaara pushed his attention to his neck, nipping and biting at the tender flesh. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she glared at the red head.

“Whatever. Step back then Gaara. I can't exam him with you in the way,” She continued to glare at Gaara and Lee murmured for him to move, gently urging him out of the Hokage's way. Tsunade growled under her breath as she began the exam.

~*~*~*~

“Well, everything seems to be good. We'll keep a closer eye on you until the baby is born and I want you to stay off your feet. I can't imagine how sore you must be from the journey here,” She sent another pointed glare towards Gaara. 

“Oh. I am a bit sore but Gaara and Kankuro carried me a lot on the way here, so I'm sure they're worse off than I am,” Lee grinned sheepishly as he slip off the examination table with the help of Gaara. He stumbled slightly but Gaara's hands were steadying him a moment later. “T-Thanks...”

“Gai and Iruka have also been given a month off as well so they can keep an eye on you while Gaara is gone. So you'll stay with Gai first and then for the last month you'll stay with Iruka and Kakashi, unless Gaara is in Konoha, then you'll stay at your own apartment,” Lee nodded in understanding before looking at Gaara.

“I understand,” Lee told her with a nod. Gaara's hand tightened on his hip where it was resting, causing Lee to turn his attention to the red head. “You'll stay until my heat comes, yeah?” He muttered, red-faced. 

“Yes. I'm not leaving,” He growled out. Of course he wouldn't be leaving. Lee knew this, after how he had been acting. 

“Good,” Lee smiled as he leaned against him. “Now lets go home,”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for baby names? Kinda hitting a road block :((

“Hmmm,” Lee groaned, snugging into his pillow. “Gaara...” He moaned softly, twisting the sheets beneath him tight in his hands. He was feeling feverish and groaned again. “Gaara!” He called, raising his voice. His body felt too warm. His limbs, too heavy. Lee strained to listen to the noise going on around him but it didn't matter what he did, he could not seem to concentrate. He moved from his side to his back before rolling over on his side again, unable to get conformable. He let out a low whine from the back of his throat, a frown gracing his features as he wondered where the hell Gaara was. He looked to wards the door; Gaara had his shoulder pressed into the door frame as he leaned against it. He let out a breath before sniffing the air as he licked his lips, gaze turning more predatory than normal.

“Now?” Gaara questioned, the answer was obvious as he pushed himself from the frame and closed the short distance to the bed. “Now?” He asked again as he continued to close in on Lee, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks as he tilted his chin up, twisting his body so he was sitting down and pulling Lee into his lap. Lee's body trembled under Gaara's; pressing his body tight to the red heads as the other man continued kissing down his neck. Lee felt awkward in Gaara's hold; his stomach ballooning out before him. His back still ached and his chest hurt as well. He cried out sharply as Gaara slipped his hands up under Lee's night shirt his fingers pinching at his nipples.

“Ah-hh!” Lee cried out with a yelp arching back against Gaara's fingers. He wiggled off Gaara's lap so he could lay flush against the coolness of the sheets. Gaara followed his movement, maneuvering him into a more comfortable position. “D-don't—”

“Why? You liked it when I've did it in the past. What has changed that you do not like me playing with your—”

“I-it just hurts...I-if you hadn't already noticed, my chest has become... s-sw—A bit tender. Tsunade-sama said I'll...” Lee trailed off, face blazing red with embarrassment. Hit bit at his bottom lip, casting his gaze down so he would not have to look at Gaara.

“You'll what?” Gaara inquired, curiosity peaking around the corner of his mind. His fingers trailed down Lee's side, thumbs rubbing gentle circles at his hips.

“Women... naturally produce milk to feed their young, my body is trying to keep up with that, since I can't normally do something of that nature, since... although I'm Omega, I'm still male, so my body is trying to catch up so I can support the baby and...and..” Lee let out a shuttering breath as Gaara bracketed his head with his hands, towering over him, awkwardly over the swell of the others stomach. He leaned down and kissed him softly, just a gentle press of lips before he moved to Lee's neck. Soft, dry lips pressing against the tender column of his throat, Lee turned away from Gaara, lying pliantly as the redhead slowly moved down to his shoulders, tugging at the loose collar of his night shirt. He gave a small shiver; the baby kicking as Lee's heart rate slowly increased as he became more aroused. “G-Gaara.,”

“I know, I have already heard the lecture after the meeting with Tsunade. Gentle. Slow. Cannot cause any harm to the baby. Cannot be rough,” He murmured against Lee's neck. The raven haired man shifted under him, wincing at the sticky wetness already causing the sheets to stick to the back of his thighs. He sat back slightly, moving enough so he could pull Lee forward enough to pull his nightshirt over his head and tossed it behind him onto the floor. Gaara leaned forward, pressing another soft kiss to Lee's lips before moving to pull off his own shirt, pulling it over his his head in one quick motion, muscles pulling taunt as he moved. His tossed it in the same direction he had thrown Lee's and then boxed Lee's thin frame in again. One hand held himself up and the other softly touched Lee's face, tilting his head up so that their lips could meet once again. Lee shivered at the contact; his body tingling with arousal, Gaara's fingers brushing lightly against his cheek and neck. He groaned softly against Gaara's lips as the redhead pinched again at his nipples, the swollen flesh smarting. Lee moved his hand to Gaara's arm, gripping softly for a moment before letting it fall away limply. A smirk tugged at the youngers lips as he pulled away.

“G-Gaara...” Lee's body trembled under his and Gaara moved down; maneuvering Lee's legs around his hips after he finished stripping the lankier man. Stroking his thighs, running his hands down pale, slender legs; dipping fingers between his buttocks, wetting them with the natural slick that Lee produced as a side effect of his heat. Lee covered his mouth with both hands as Gaara pushed a finger into him, trying to stifle his moan. Gaara grabbed at his hands with his free one as he used his other to stretch Lee's body to accommodate him; he leaned forward so he could pin Lee's hands above his head. His used his fingers to push against the walls of Lee's body, added in a second after a while, then a third as he struggled to keep Lee under his grip. He gritted his teeth together as Lee struggled; hips moving against the movement of his fingers, the sounds of his moans steadily rising. Gaara couldn't help the flex his grip on Lee's wrists, a bruising grip. Lee cried out softly, a loud whine escaping his lips as Gaara withdrew his fingers form his body. The red head released his grip on Lee's wrists as he moved to unbutton his pants. He let out a hiss of pleasure as he wrapped a hand around his erection, giving himself a quick jerk before putting a bit of pressure around the base.

“Fuck,” He cursed softly, licking his lips as he stared at Lee; at his body, flushed with arousal. He barely pushed his pants down to his knees before he was pushing Lee's knees apart again and pushing into him with slowly depleting restraint.

“Ooohh, god!” Lee groaned loudly, back arching; his body clenching against Gaara, knees trying to come together. Gaara paused for a moment, trying to see how the best way to continue would be. He cocked his head back a moment before grabbing at Lee's hips and pulled him upwards and pushed himself back so that he was lying down, head near the foot of the bed and Lee was on top of him, his legs on either side of his hips. “Nhhh!” Lee bit at his lip as the weight of his body caused Gaara to push in to him a bit deeper. Sparks of pleasure coursed though him followed by a sharp pain running up his spine. His hand went to his side, rubbing just below his ribcage.

“Are you alright?” Gaara asked softly, his hand joining Lee's; rubbing against his stomach and side in a soothing manner.

“Y-yeah. I think... I think it was just a contraction. Sakura said I might get them when we had sex. It's okay Gaara,” Lee gave him a shy smile as he rolled his hips in a gentle manner, causing the other man to lean forward, cupping the back of Lee's neck as he pulled him down slightly for a kiss. Lee whimpered into the kiss as he rolled his hips again, using the strength in his legs to push himself up slightly before dropping back down. He continued in a slow rhythm, body trembling with each movement.

“Stop for a moment...” Gaara murmured as he maneuvered Lee down on the bed so that he was lying on his side. Gaara laid down beside him, pressed his lips to the back of Lee's shoulders as he nudged closer, pushing the head of his cock back into Lee as the older let out a small whine. “This should be easier for you,” he murmured into Lee's shoulder. Lee twisted his neck around so he could look at Gaara; press his lips against the red heads as he slowly pushed back inside of his body. He whimpered into the kiss. Gaara chuckled as he kissed him back, leaning against on elbow while he brought his other hand to Lee's belly, resting it there. His grin widened as he felt the baby kick near his palm, and he pushed a little chakra against Lee's skin.

“Do... do you think the baby can feel us? What we are doing?” Lee asked as he pulled away from their messy kiss, lips red and looking ravished. He moved his hands to cover Gaara's, linking their fingers together as he tilted his head to the left, gazing at their now linked hands. Gaara continued to push kisses to his neck, making his toes curl. After a few moments of just resting there, the red head moved his hips; setting a slow, relaxed pace. He wiggled his hand free from Lee's after a few minutes had passed, moving it over the curve of his hip and brushed the fingers of his fingers against Lee's half hard cock before curling them around it and giving him a few firm strokes. Lee let out a gasp; sharp in the quiet of the room. It was barely before dawn; the light starting to peek into the room around the closed shutters of the windows.

“Who knows?” Gaara murmured into his ear; a soft gently caress of breath in his ear. “Maybe he can feel every...little....thing...” He punctuated his last three words with a sharp thrust to each one. Lee mewled when the other began running his fingers up and down his swollen cock. He whimpered and whined at the attention along with Gaara's continuous thrusts, his body seemed alive, begging for attention. Another sharp pain ran up his side and he moved his hand to the stop, rubbing gently at the spot. “Or maybe he cannot, I'm not sure if anyone knows. But what his Daddy does know is—” He was cut off by a choking noise from Lee as he thrust into him at the same time as he pressed his thumb to the underside of Lee's cock, pressing against the bundle of nerves there.

“Oh... god, Gaara...please don't talk any more!” Lee cried out, turning his head to burying his face into his pillow.

“Lee?” Gaara asked softly, although his lips pulled into a tight smirk. He waited until Lee turned his attention back to him before had him twisted around, pinning his hands above his head. His lips by Lee's hear.

“Y-yes?” He asked, stuttering out his reply, eyes tightly closed.

“Open up those pretty eyes,  _Daddy_ wants to see you,” Lee shook his head as his body responded to the simulation that he was being given, to the words that sprouted from Gaara's mouth. His back arched slightly as he coated Gaara's fingers in semen. Gaara licked at his lips before shifting his hips a little harder, a few times before letting out a groan as his knot expanded and he released. Gaara stilled, moving his hand from Lee's hip to wipe it on the blanket behind him. He pressed his face into the juncture of Lee's neck and shoulder, pressing a kiss there before he pressed in teeth into the tender flesh. Lee yelped; shifting his shoulder, trying to bat Gaara's face away with it. After another minute of struggling with Lee, Gaara unhinged his jaw, pulling back and admiring the lovely imprint on the others pale shoulder; the dark pools of blood beneath each of his teeth imprints. He growled possessively as he slipped his arms around Lee, pulling him tight to his chest, his hands resting on Lee's swelled stomach. He felt the baby kick again, a bit angrily it seemed for tormenting his mother, but then seemed to settle down again.

“You bit me,” Lee nearly pouting as he looked over his shoulder at Gaara. “That hurt!” His fingers touched the marks gingerly, wincing. “Why did you bite me!”

“I like to mark what's mine,” Lee let out a huff of annoyance.

“You still didn't need to bite me,” He pouted. “I'm not property,”

“You are mine. Nothing is going to change that. My little omega, with my child. I would rather kill again before letting anyone take you away,” He growled out lowly, breath hot against Lee's ear. The words sent a shiver of worry down Lee's spine. “You're mine,” He repeated again, nipping at Lee's ear.

“Y-yours...” Lee murmured meekly in response. He could hear the soft growl Gaara let out in his ear as his eyelids drooped down, struggling to keep himself awake. “Sleep?” he asked with a yawn, fumbling around behind himself, but only reaching enough to rake his nails against the others back. Gaara snorted, and grabbed the blankets he had pushed aside earlier and covered them both up with them. Lee snuggled into the blankets, not hearing any response from Gaara before he drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious writers block with this... sorry guys :( any suggestion with baby names is appreciated!

When Lee woke up again he found himself alone. The windows had been cracked open and a pleasant breeze blew in, causing the curtains to float in the air with each gust. He didn't feel near as feverish as he had earlier in the day. He looked towards the windows; the sun was high in the sky. Lee let out a groan as rolled over onto his side for a moment before sitting up slowly. He rubbed at his neck were Gaara had bit him, wincing in pain as pressure was applied to the still tender flesh.

“Gaara?” He called softly as he pushed himself up off the bed, wincing as stood; slick and semen dripping out of him, running down his leg. “Gaara?” He called again after a few minutes and not receiving an answer back. He let out a heavy sigh as he made his was to his small bathroom; feeling dirty and wanting to clean himself up. He turned the taps on to his bathtub, letting it fill half full before climbing into the warm water. He let out a sigh of contentment as the water washed over his legs and waist. He leaned back against the back of the tub. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he began to enjoy is bath.

“Lee? What are you doing in here? You're supposed to stay in bed until your heat is over,” Gaara murmured, leaning against the door frame. “I was making you something to eat. It's passed midday,” He crossed his arms over his bare chest, a frown set over his features.

“I wanted to get cleaned up. I think my heat is almost over. Tsunade-Sama said they wouldn't last nearly as long as they did before, even when I was only a few months along. Now. You said you made something to eat? I'm famished!”

“Hn. Yes, Just some fruit and toast. I will go and get it. Don't fall asleep,” Lee stuck his tongue out at him.

“I won't fall sleep Gaara-sama, don't you worry!” He flashed Gaara a smile as the other turned and left the bathroom. Lee reached across to the towel rack and grabbed a hand towel off the rack. He dunked it below the water as he then grabbed a cake of soap from the little soap dish to the left of the tub. He lathered the web cloth up, creating a lather before setting the soap back down in the dish. He ran the cloth over his skin, his arms and chest, stomach and shoulders and legs. Lee looked up as he heard the clack of a plate hitting the counter top as Gaara set his plate of midday brunch down. “Welcome back?”

“Indeed,” Gaara said, a yawn escaping him as he shifted from one foot to the other. “Did you want some help washing your hair?” Lee smiled up at him and nodded. Gaara moved closer to assist him in his request.

After some awkward silence and water slipping over the side of the tub, Gaara finally was able to get Lee's hair washed. His pants were now soaked, and had he been wearing a shirt it would have been soak as well.

“Thank you Gaara-sama. I appreciate the help,” A small giggle escaped his lips as he lifted himself out of the water and stepped out of the tub. Gaara handed a towel which he used to dry himself off and then wrapped it around his hips. He glanced at Gaara for a moment, gaze lingering as he made his way out of the bathroom and back over to the bed were a plate of food was sitting on the nightstand. He picked up a piece of toast and took a bite.

“Is it satisfactory?” Gaara asked and Lee looked over at him shyly.

“Oh, it was very satisfactory Gaara-sama,” He responded slyly, red dotting his cheeks. Gaara's head snapped around to look at Lee as took another bite and the older man wisely looked elsewhere, his flush following him. He continued to pick away at his breakfast, or rather mid afternoon snack as he glanced in the direction of the clock. “Do you not have any meetings today, Gaara?” He murmured.

“No. I did not plan on taking this long in Konoha to be honest. I just did not want you to go though this heat by yourself. We've put enough strain on the baby. Tsunade mention to me that she was concerned about the baby being born prematurely. Sakura mentioned it as well. We do not want to put you under any more stress than needed,” Lee furrowed his brows.

“O-oh.. I...I never considered that. I guess I should be careful about what I do and eat. I never considered...” He trailed off, setting down the remaining of his food. He glanced towards Gaara with a small smile on his face. “Lots of bed rest for me then!” He said brightening up a bit. Gaara smiled softly back.

“I wont be gone for too long. Just a few weeks. Tsunade said that you probably wont have another heat before the baby is born. And if anything, perhaps a short one a bit after the baby, but your body is still trying to catch up so its not so focused on that part any more,”

“When...when will you be leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Kankuro's been itching to get back,”

“So soon?” Lee asked as he set his plate down at on the night stand. “I wish you could stay here until...but I understand why you cannot stay. You'll...be back? After the baby is born?” He asked timidly.

“No,” Gaara's response was slow to come back to him, and Lee hiccuped, before he bit his lip to quiet himself. “No,” Gaara said again. “I will not be coming after the baby is born,”

“G-Gaara—” Lee bit at his lips again to try and calm its shaking.

"I will not leave you to go though labor on your own. Tsunade will send word once we get closer to the arrival date of the baby and I will come back to Konoha. You're mine. This baby is mine,” He ended in a murmur as he pressed a soft kiss to Lee's lips before bending down and placing a kiss on the roundness of Lee's belly. “The first thing he should see is his mother and father,” Lee hiccuped again.

“...He?” Lee asked after a few moments, enjoying the feel of Gaara's lips against his stomach. He had kept hearing Gaara refer to the baby as 'he'. “How do you know the baby is going to be a boy?” He murmured. He shivered as Gaara chucked against his skin before sitting up. His hand came up to cup Lee's cheek. Lee nuzzled into his hand affectionately.

“I just know,” He growled out softly as he pressed lightly on Lee's clavicle until he fell back against the cool sheets. “Want,” He mouthed at Lee's flesh as he leaned over the other man. Kissing up his chest, listing carefully to every little sound that Lee emitted. He pushed at the towel still wrapped around Lee's hips; his fingers working deftly at the tie, releasing it, before gripping his hips and pushing between his legs. His fingers working to press against as much as the others body as possible.

“G-Gaara, I don't think—I'm not in heat anymore—” Gaara cut him off with a loud growl. He pressed the pad of his finger against Lee's entrance; the tip of his finger sliding in with little hindrance. It didn't stop Lee from wincing; flinching as Gaara pushed in further. He wasn't nearly as wet as he had been, and the intruding finger dragged along his flesh. “Gaara...”

“Please. Once more, please,” It was hard to say no to Gaara's gentle, pleading words. His back was curled sharply as he pressed biting kisses to the insides of Lee's thighs as he pushed a second finger into Lee. Lee's fingers curled into Gaara's red locks and pulled lightly. Gaara withdrew his fingers and leaned up as Lee pulled at him. “Lee--”

“Yeah?” He murmured against the others lips. “—Love me, make love to me,”

“I did—have been,” Gaara stated, confused. Lee smiled against his lips as he shook his head.

“Fucking, having sex during heat, is not love making,” He chuckled. “Making love is... slow, gentle,” Gaara snorted against his lips.

“I will try my best,” He muttered softly. “I did have a question though. I had meant to ask you earlier, you seemed to like it when I said you open your eyes up, when we were having sex,” Lee cheeks lit up like the fireworks.

“It...it wasn't what you said about opening my e-eyes. It...It was.. was...when.. when you said  _D-daddy wants to see you,”_ Lee let a shiver run though him.

“Why would that...?” Lee worried at his lip.

“I...it...it arouses me...” He said in a near-whisper.

“Should I continue to use it, or...” He trailed off for a moment, thinking of what to continue with. He leaned in close, breath hot against Lee's ear.  _“Or does little Lee want Daddy to play with him?”_ Lee stiffened in Gaara's hold, a whimper escaping his throat.

“G-Gaara--” Gaara tsked him softly, a chuckle emitting from.

“ _What have I told you about calling me by that name Lee? Do you want to upset Daddy?”_ Gaara chuckled again at the squeak that Lee admitted. Gaara shifted Lee in his hold, maneuvering him so he could start working him open again.

“ _D-Daddy--”_ Lee choked out the word, body clenching against the intruding fingers, cock half hard between his legs.

“ _What's wrong Lee? Don't you like this? I'm not hurting you am I?”_ Gaara curled his fingertips within Lee, trying to find that little bundle of nerves that always made things better.

“ _It.. it doesn't hurt. Please...”_ Another shiver ran though him.  _“D-Daddy,”_ He paused for a moment. “I can't... Gaara, please, I can't,” He whined before a sharp gasp left his lips as Gaara's fingers pressed against his prostate.

“Why?” Gaara mouthed against his neck. “I do not mind doing it if you like it,”

“It's... it's embarrassing. Gai-sensei always springs into my mind and it makes me feel weird,”

“Gai—” Gaara hissed, hand in a bruising grip on Lee's hip as the other hand drove hard into Lee's body. “Why would you think of him?!” He snarled, biting down onto Lee's clavicle. Lee clutched at the sheets, moaning softly in pain. “I'll will end him for touching you,” Gaara's eyes darkened as they narrowed.

“No! No Gaara! It's not like that! God! What is it with you guys and thinking I was intimate with Gai-sensei?” Lee shook his head as he released the sheets from his fingers now that Gaara was just gently prodding at him once again.

“How do you mean?”

“When I was telling Kankuro about us.... about the baby, he thought I was talking about Gai-sensei too. But Gai has never touched me like that. He just comes to the forefront of my mind because I...I think of him as my father. I don't remember my parents and Gai-sensei is the closest thing I have to one...” Lee trailed off. He bit at his bottom lip as he gazed at Gaara who was watching him with narrowed eyes. Lee flushed as he lowered his gaze from the red heads, wincing slightly as the baby kicked. His hand pressed to the side of his stomach. “I'm sorry,” He murmured. “I've ruined the mood...”

“No..It's fine Lee,” He leaned forward awkwardly, his fingers tips prodding at Lee still even as he shifted to kiss Lee's forehead. “I don't think that there is anything you could say to me that would cause me to not want to have you,” He whispered against the shell of his ear. Lee shivered against him as he turned his head so his mouth was by Gaara's ear.

“Have me then,” Tongue flicking out against the shell of the red heads ear. “I want more than just those fingers you've been rousing me with,” Gaara's licked his try lips as he shifted, pulling his fingers free form Lee's body and moving so that Lee's legs were splayed around his hips. His fingers moved from the other mans pale thighs, moving up to his hips before spreading out along his lower back as he pulled him up into a semi-sitting position. He cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He pressed soft kisses to Lee's face, to his lips and neck. He ghosted over the bite mark he had left the night beforehand; Lee flinched slightly as his teeth pressed lightly against the mark. He wiggled his hips closer to Gaara, wrapped his arms around the others neck, curling his arms so that he could grasp Gaara's red strands in his fingers. “Gaara?”

“Hnn,” Fingers gripped at Lee's hips as Gaara maneuvered Lee so he had an arm wrapped around his hip as best as possible as he lifted him up enough to press the head of his cock against Lee's entrance. The raven haired man let out a sharp whimper. Gaara stopped what he was doing and looked at Lee.

“No, no it's okay. I just had another contraction,” His hips twitched and he rubbed at his belly again. Gaara kissed him once more as he continued to slowly push into Lee's tight body. Lee pressed his face close to Gaara; nose pressed against his cheek. Lee wiggled his hips again, groaning softly, contently, enjoying the light manhandling Gaara presented as he shifted a bit more, letting himself sink into Lee's body. They sat somewhat comfortably for a while, Lee nestled in Gaara's arms, forehead pressed against Gaara's shoulder.

“How are you feeling now?” Fingers kneaded into his sides, and Lee let out a little groan of pleasure as he modified his hold. His body clenched around Gaara with the movement.

“G-good,” He stuttered. He shivered as Gaara trailed his fingers over his enlarged belly; tickling at his sides, causing him to squirm.

“You're so hot,” Gaara breathed into his ear, a hot breath causing him to shiver. “You're body just doesn't want to let me go does it?” He licked his lips and rolled his hips. Lee's breath caught in his throat and he worried at his bottom lip; a whine escaped him as his arms tightened around Gaara's shoulders. “Could just eat you up,” He added, lips pressing to Lee's, tongue working into his mouth, licking around his teeth and toying with the others tongue. “Fuck,” He hissed as he pulled away, panting lightly. Lee leaned forward, following Gaara as he pulled back, licking at his lips. “Do you want to stay like this?” Gaara murmured, hands gripping again at Lee's hips again.

“Hmmm...I like this way but.. it makes my legs ache if I sit like this for too long,” Gaara leaned back, pressing his back flat onto the sheets. He pulled at Lee's hand so he was sitting up; back resting against his bent knees. Lee rested his hands on his stomach, a whimper escaping him.

“Are you alright?” Gaara asked softly, hand rubbing along Lee's thigh.

“Y-yeah...you just... y-you feel so...d-deep...a-and big...” His body tensed up for a moment as he shivered. Gaara growled softly as he rolled his hips, causing Lee to yelp softly.

“Don't say things like that Lee. I'm trying to go slow and gentle for you. Saying things like that make me want to...” He trailed off. Lee blushed.

“After the baby's born, you'll be able to have me as rough as you want, hold me down and—”

“Shut up!” Gaara snarled at Lee, his finger nails digging into the pale flesh of Lee's thighs as he grip them. Lee winced, hand pressing against Gaara.

“Gaara...” He whimpered out again, biting his lip at the friction; cock trapped, rubbing between his belly and Gaara's. “Gaara...” He whined out again. Gaara ignored him in favor of keeping his concentration on the slow drag of Lee's body against his, the steady, yet slow pace he had set. It wasn't long before they were both coming—Gaara bent his body upward and cupped Lee's neck with his hand, bending his body towards his, lips pressed together chastely as the did so. Lee panted against his lips, trying to regain his breath. “I...”

“Shh,” Gaara murmured as he maneuvered Lee down into the blankets. Lee murmured as he pulled out of him, mumbling into the sheets. “Rest, I've pushed you too far tonight so soon after your heat. Sleep,” Lee reached out and grabbed at his arm, wrapping his arms around it and clutching tight. He cuddled up to Gaara as the red head pulled the blankets around them for the time being.

“I love you Gaara,” Lee murmured as he closed his eyes; stiffening slightly when he didn't get a response from Gaara after a few moments. Gaara remained silent until Lee's breath eventually evened out.

“I know,” He said in response softly. “I know,”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Kakairupwns for helping me get out of writers block!

“How are you feeling today?” Sakura asked. Lee shrugged in response.

“Tired but other than that, I think I am feeling pretty decent,”

“And the swelling in your feet?”

“Hmm, the same as yesterday. I haven’t really really done anything except for walking to and from the apartment to here. Gai-sensei waits on me hand and foot even though he knows I hate it,” Sakura chuckled and slapped him lightly on the back.

“As he should! And I'm sure Gaara would be doing the same thing if he was here! I mean seriously. I would love to have someone waiting on me hand and foot. Enjoy it while you can. You'll be a busy mama after the baby is born. Oh! Which reminds me. Will you be trying to feed the baby on your own? I mean, breast feeding?” Lee flushed, the heat quickly rising to his cheeks.

“I... I will try, I suppose, but I...”

“It's pretty simple, really Lee. Basically, you just hold the baby to your chest and when they open their mouth, cup your breast and lightly press your nipple against the baby's upper lip and then if they're hungry, they'll latch on and start sucking. Then you just feel her small amounts at a time and that is it,”

“O-oh... okay..” Lee shook his head softly, face still flushed with embarrassed.

“But all and all you are doing very well. And aside from the slight swelling, your body has adapted extremely well too. Tsunade-Sama has been taking lots of notes to add to the medical files in case anything like this ever arises again. It caught us all rather off our guard didn't it?” She ended with a wide smile as she helped him up off the bed before turning and pulling the viewing screen forward so Lee could redress. “I'll walk you back to Gai's, yes?” Lee let out a sigh after a few moments.

“Yes, I suppose,” He responded, emerging from behind the curtain. “Is there any more than needs to be checked over?” He asked with a yawn, rubbing at his stomach, just under his ribs.

“Lee, I...Would you like me to cut your hair?” Sakura asked. Lee looked at her with his head cocked to the side. He pondered the thought for a few moments, twirling some of his raven locks between his fingers. He had let to grow out something awful. When he had went to Suna it had been at his shoulders. Now it rested near the bottom of his shoulder blades. “It has gotten really long over the last few months. It's even longer than mine!” She giggled softly.

“M-maybe. It has grown quiet long, hasn't it?” He laughed along side her as they walked out of the exam room and down the hallway. “Normally Gai-sensei cuts it, but... maybe I should take you up on your offer. It would be nice to have something different for once,”

“Good! We'll stop by the Flower shop and grab Ino on the way then! We'll make you adorable,” Lee blushed, looking away from her. “Besides, they baby's only a few weeks away now, it will be much easier for you with shorter hair; less for little hands to grab on to,” Lee looked back towards Sakura as the continued out of the hospital.

“Y-yes.. not too long now...” He said softly, rubbing his thumb against his stomach.

“Have you spoken to Gaara about returning to Konoha?”

“We've been corresponding through writing so yes. I sent him a letter a few days ago asking him to return in three weeks time,” He paused to ponder for a moment. “Would it be horrible of me to ask if you guys would wait until Gaara arrived? I would like something done with my hair now, but I'm not sure I want to cut it off just yet. Maybe just something like to keep it out of the way?”

“Don't you worry your pretty little head Lee. Ino and I will take care of everything. Speaking of which—Have you thought about getting your apartment ready for the baby? And same thing Gaara's apartments? Are you going to be living with him?”

“Ummm... Kinda. Temari kind of took over that. She found me a bigger apartment here in Konoha; three bedroom flat basically so that the baby, myself and Gaara as well as any guest would have a room,” He stopped for a moment to rub at his side before continuing. “Out of the Kazekage's accounts too. I'm not invalid! I know I won't be going on as many missions as I did before but I'm still a ninja!” He complained. Sakura only chuckled. Lee frowned. “As for Suna, Temari also took care of that too, although that wasn't so bad, since I'm not really in the position to do anything from here,”

“I wouldn't think too much of it Lee. Temari's like that. Born leader if there ever was one—ohh! There is Ino! Hey, Ino!” Blond hair flying around as she turned, Ino let a smile grace her features.

“Sakura!” Ino called back waving at her as she set down a large flowerpot on the ground just outside the entrance way of the store run by her family. She clapped her hands against the apron she was wearing to get rid of any remaining dirt clinging to her hands. She turned to Lee after she gave Sakura a tight hug and held out her hand. “Hello! I'm Ino,” She introduce herself; clearly not recognizing Lee. Lee couldn't help the snicker that escape his lips before exploding into full laughter.

“Oh, Ino, you crack me up,” Lee laughed as he pushed his hair behind his ears to show her more of his face.

“Lee?!” The raven haired boy flushed as he continued to laugh at her. “Oh my god!” She then moved to hug him as well. “Sakura mentioned a few times that you had changed your looks, but she never said anything about this!” She poked at his stomach lightly.

“Yes, well not too much longer and I'll be able to get back to training I hope! Gaara won't let me even...well.. never mind. It doesn't make any difference now. Not much I can do waddling around Konoha like a duck,” Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

“Your words Lee, you words,” She clapped him on the back lightly. “Now, Ino. Lee wants a new look. Care to assist?”

“Of Course! Let me just tell mom and then we can head out! That is, unless you wanted to do it here?” Sakura shook her head. “Ah, then I'll grab a few things as well to bring with me. Wait here please,” Ino scooted out of sight and they could hear her footfalls as she moved upstairs. After a few minutes she returned with a bag full of things they may or may not need. “Where are we going?” She asked after she had returned.

“Uhh, Gai-sensei's. He's out on a day mission today since I was going to be with Sakura so it's fine to go over there,”

~*~*~*~

“I don't think I've ever been in Gai-sensei's place to be honest. I knew he was a neat freak,” Ino comment as she pulled a chair out at the table. Lee blushed softly.

“Actually, that's mostly me. I get bored with nothing to do so I took to cooking and cleaning for Gai-sensei since he's letting me stay here until Gaara-sama returns,”

“Gaara? That's the second time you've mentioned him. Am I missing something? Sakura! You've been keeping stuff from me again! I thought we—”

“I told Sakura not to mention too much to anyone. I mean, some things can be avoided; obviously she couldn’t avoid the fact that I'm pregnant. Which to put it lightly is a kind of a rare condition if you would and add in the fact that I had sex with Gaara-sama and there you go,” He ended softly, letting out a soft sigh of longing.

“Oh yeah... I remember Sakura was all frantic a while back looking up anything she could find on Alpha's and Omega's. So you're an omega then? Who would have guessed...” Ino trailed off. Lee shrugged. “I wonder what they'll look like?” Ino asked,

“Who?” Lee frowned as he looked over at her on the other side of the table.

“The baby of course!” Chiding him as if he should have known who she was referring to. He had never really thought about what the baby would look like. Would he have red hair like his father? Or big black eyes like himself? Would he be tall and lanky like Lee? Or short and broad like Gaara? Lee let out another sigh as he leaned on his fist, knuckles pressing into his cheekbones.

“Like Gaara I hope. At least then they'll be attractive,”

“Lee! Don't go saying that! You're plenty attractive!” Lee grumbled something under his breath before flashing a smile.

“So! I thought that you were going to help me with my hair?” Lee asked dropping the previous subject. “I don't want to cut it yet but I would like it to be out of my way. I hate how it sticks to the back of my neck. It wasn't too bad when I was in Suna but it wasn't nearly as long,”

“I was think perhaps—”

“Pigtails!” Ino nearly yelled before falling into laughter. “Sorry, just joking. Maybe a ponytail then?”

“I was thinking a braid. You used to have one when you were younger didn't you?” Sakura asked him as she routed though Ino's bag for a soft bristle brush. Once she located one, she stood up and moved behind Lee. She started to brush out Lee's hair slowly, making sure to get out any knots that may be hidden under the raven locks. They chatted softly between the three of them about different things that had happened around the village; Sakura's medical training among other things.

“Have you thought of any names for the baby Lee?” Sakura asked as she tied the end of his hair with a dark blue ribbon. Lee hummed for a moment.

“A few I suppose. I was thinking of Kumiko or Airi if it is a girl and if it is a boy I was thinking either Ichirou or Kouki. Although I am leaning more towards Kouki since Ichirou is kind of traditional but I thought Gaara might like it,” He told the pair of friends.

“Aww, I think they are all good names Lee,” Ino said, shooting him a grin. “I think you should go with Kouki if its a boy too. Right Sakura? It practically envisions what you'd want in a child. Hope. Happiness and lots of radiance,” Sakura nodded in agreement.

“And Airi. I can see why you'd want that. After all 'Ai' to remind you of Gaara. And Kumiko. 'Beautiful child'. That's so cute Lee,” Sakura added softly as she moved from behind him. Lee smiled up at them both.

“If Gaara has his way, Kouki will be the happiest little boy in the world. Gaara insists that the baby will be a boy. He couldn't explain how, he just continued to say that it would be a boy. And I hope... I hope it too. Not that I would love a little baby girl either, but...” He trailed off, resting a hand against his stomach.

“It's okay Lee. Most men want sons so they can pass on the family name. It's only natural the both of you want the same,” Sakura chimed in. “If I was going to have a child, I'd want it to be a girl,” Ino nodded.

“Same here,” Ino agreed with the pink haired girl. She turned back to the bag of things she had brought with them and began to dig though it. “Perhaps a little  colour would do you some good too,”

“Huh?” He questioned before flinching, pressing his fingers against his stomach with a little more force.

“Lee? Lee are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, fine. Just a contraction,” Sakura put her hands on her hips.

“How frequently are they happening Lee?” She asked as she moved to his side, hands pressing against his sides to check the baby. “Everything seems okay...” She muttered.

“Yes, well it's only every few hours, I don't think it's anything too serious. The baby has been moving a lot recently too, I figured it was just due to the movement,” Lee pushed Sakura's hands away from his body and stood up, fingers automatically going to the braid and giving a small smile at the blue ribbon at the end.

“You shouldn't just assume Lee. While it could be a false labor or lightening, it could be true  labour as well. You know how concerned we are about you going into  labour early. It may not seem like a long way away, three or four weeks but for a baby it can make a big difference,” She chided him. “Why don't you rest for a bit and we'll make something to eat for the next few days so that you don't have to worry about it,” Lee shot her a frown.

“I've said it before and I will continue to say it. I'm not an invalid. I enjoy cooking. I'm careful when I do it,” Sakura frown and glanced to Ino.

“That's not what I'm saying at all Lee. Remember, it's not just you that we're looking at. You have to take care of the baby too. And all this extra work, as menial as it is, it's hard on you even if you don't notice it. I've heard your complaints. Back hurting. Feet aching. Chest—well, we will leave that one. But you get my drift. Now go and lay down on the couch. Pick out a movie or something to watch and Ino will put it on for you,”

“Yes Sakura-san,” He grumbled as he turned to go into the living room. He went over to the shelf of movies that Gai had and selected a comedy movie. He looked over his shoulder, Ino was no where to be seen so he knelt on the floor for a moment to pop the movie into the movie player. Ino tisked from the doorway, watching him push himself to his feet. He looked in her direction and shrugged, going over and then dropping onto the couch with a sigh. “What's wrong Ino?” He asked softly as he picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Once the movies menu popped up he pressed play.

“Sakura wants to know how you are handing your curry at the moment,”

“I'm not. I have not been able to eat curry in a few months. It upsets the baby,” Ino nodded and turned back to the kitchen to tell Sakura before returning a few moments later and plunking down beside him.

“That must be a downer; no curry. I know how much you like the stuff. But only a few more weeks and you'll be able to eat it all you want,” Lee laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose so. Gaara can pick me up some on his way here,” He chuckled. He could hear Sakura banging some pots together and looked towards the kitchen. “Perhaps I—”

“Don't you even think about it Lee!” Ino told him, smacking his thigh lightly. “Sakura is doing this for you so you should just let her. If she needs any help she will ask. Now. Let's just sit back, relax and enjoy this movie.

~*~*~*~

When Gai arrived home it was well past midnight and the lights of the apartment were dark. He removed traps before slipping into the side door of the rented flat before resetting them. He went into his bedroom and changed out of his uniform and cleaned himself up before exiting the bedroom and going into the kitchen; treading quietly though the hallway to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The refrigerator creaked as it opened and he pulled out a plate that had been left. He ripped the note of the top of cover and glanced over. Sakura. “Hmm, good. Check up was fine. Mind the contractions..” Gai muttered to himself. He set the note aside before going and heating the plate up in the microwave.

“Gai-sensei?” Gai spun around and spotted Lee at once. The boy yawned and rubbed at his eyes. “Welcome home,” He murmured sleepily. Gai smiled and walked over to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and kissing the younger males forehead.

“I'm home. How was your visit with Sakura?” He asked and Lee shrugged in response. “Now Lee, that was not a valid response. I would prefer words,”

“It went fine Gai-sensei. Baby is fine,”

“Good, good. Now, I do have a bit of good news for you, little pupil. I ran into a certain puppeteer today on my mission. He said to tell you that letter was received and they will be arriving just after the new moon. So by the end of next week,” Gai watched as Lee's eyes lit up.

“Really Gai-sensei? Gaara-sama is coming next week? But that is two weeks earlier than I asked! Would he not get in trouble for being away from Suna for so long?” Gai waved a hand.

“Not sure. I cannot imagine it being an issue otherwise he would not be coming so early. Kankuro and Temari are going to be coming with him as well. And before you ask, I was not told who was going to be covering their duties in the meantime, other than it was taken care of. And besides, the residents and council did not seem to mind. Kankuro said that Gaara has been rather...harsh with handing out missions. He made it sound like that they were pushing him to go early. But I think it will benefit everyone in this case. I know you don't want to admit it, but you've seemed to be down ever since he left,” Lee shook his head and didn't reply. After a moment, the microwave went off and Gai turned towards it. He turned to the table and set the plate down after he had removed it from the microwave and pulled out a chair. “You should go back to bed Lee. You look dead on your feet. We will talk more in the morning yes?” Lee nodded and rubbed at his eyes for a moment before letting out a long yawn.

“Yes Gai-sensei,” He murmured sleepily before turning and returning back to his borrowed room for the rest of the night.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Extra long chapter for you all :)

The next week passed by in a blur for Lee. He had his daily visits with Sakura for his checkups. His monthly weekly visit with Tsunade. Evenings sitting back and watching movies with Gai. The days went along slowly, much to Lee's hope that they would go by fast. The more he longed to see Gaara the longer the days seemed to get. It seemed like it would be forever before the red head came back to Konoha. He excitedly awaited Saturday, when it was expected for the Suna trio to arrive. He spent his days watching movies with Gai for the most part since his missions had been suspended all together. So unless war started, which was unlikely at the current time, he would be glued to Lee's side at every available moment. 

When Lee got up on Friday morning, Gai was already sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading over a scroll. He looked up when he head Lee enter into the room.

“Good morning Lee! How are you on this lovely day?” He asked, beaming at Lee as the younger man pulled out a chair and sat down across from him. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Tired. Sore. Fine I suppose, all considering,” He replied, another yawn escaping him. Gai chuckled and flashed a shining grin at him. “What are you grinning about?” Lee asked. 

“Letter from Suna,” He shot back at Lee, waving the scroll in his hand around. “Dated yesterday, so should be arriving tomorrow I would think,” Lee shrugged and waived his hand in the air. “Lee, did you hear me? Or are you still half a sleep?”

“I heard you. You got a letter. Mission tomorrow. Must be important.. I thought you were not going to be going out any more?”

“No, no Lee. I received a letter from Suna. Gaara will be here with Kankuro and Temari tomorrow. So you'll be going to your own apartment in the morning so you can get settled in. Then you can sleep at home from then on,” Lee's head snapped in Gai's direction.

“What? Really?! He's going to be here tomorrow?” He jumped up as fast as he possibly could. His hand went to his stomach as he flinched. “Baby's excited too I guess,” He chuckled.

“Did you want some toast or something?” Gai asked as he pushed away from the table. Lee shook his head. “Still feeling queezy?”

“Yeah, a bit. But I wasn't sick this morning so that's a plus. When is my appointment with Sakura?” Gai waived a hand in Lee's direction. 

“Canceled it. With Tsunade's permission of course. We both felt that as long as your honest about being in pain or being uncomfortable. Besides, we know Gaara watches you like a hawk, so there is no chance of something going wrong after tomorrow,” Lee snorted and shook his head.

“I promise I will behave and let you know if anything feels weird. Honestly. I'm not completely invalid,” Gai shot him a pointed look. “Honest! If anything happens I will let you know!” Lee's lips pulled wide in a grin. “Oh! I'm so excited!” Even the baby seemed to express his happiness with a small kick against his blatter. He winced slightly and made an excuse to go to the washroom where realized as he washed his hand, staring at himself in the mirror that he could not stop smiling. He went back to the kitchen and fixed himself a small breakfast of toast and jam.

The day moved quickly into the evening and the pair shared a communal dinner together of rice and fish with vegetables. Gai had already moved to the living room after finishing his own meal; doing squats in front of the television. It didn't take long for Lee to join him in the other room, curling on the couch, opposite to where Gai was, with fair view of them both. “Gai-sensei?” he asked. Gai paused his routine. 

“Yes Lee-chan?” he asked. 

“Have.. have you never been in love?” He asked softly, voice barely above a hushed whisper. Gai chuckled as he straightened up and moved to sit beside him. “Did... did they love you back? Where are they now?”

“Well...” Gai looked away sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Yes. I've been in love. However I...I've never told them. I did not want to ruin the friendship that we had. Still have,” He explained. “That is something I envy you for Lee. Your body did all the talking for you, and it seems like it worked out alright in the end,” He looked on the verge of tears. Lee gazed back at him worried. 

“You should tell this person how you feel Gai-sensei. Even if they don't reciprocate your feelings, would it not be better for them to know?” Gai pondered this for a moment before pouncing on Lee, pulling him into a tight embrace. Lee bent awkwardly to hug him back, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder with his palm. “Uh, Gai-sensei?”

“Lee-chan, you are so profound in your thinking! What will I do when you are gone?” But even with his words, Gai was shaking his head into Lee's shoulder. “I cannot tell them. They are together with someone else. It would make things awkward for all parties involved,” He withdrew slightly, and Lee used it gap between them to push Gai so his back was resting against the arm of the couch before moving to settle between his legs, his back to Gai's chest. Gai automaticly wrapped his arms around Lee, resting them on his stomach and pressed his forehead to Lee's shoulder.

“I'm not going anywhere any time soon you goose,” He muttered back. “Even if they are with someone else, if something happens and either of you die...would you not regret telling him?” Gai's breath was hot on his neck, causing him to shiver.

“I--..” he trailed off, stumped. “Yes. I suppose I would regret it,” He admitted after a brief silence. It continued onward for a while and Lee dozed off and on in Gai's arms. “Come Lee,” Gai said after mulling over the youngers words. “You're tired. Let's get you to bed,” Lee muttered nonsense in his half sleep, rolling on his side as he hugged onto Gai's arm.

“Gai-sensei, I love you,” he muttered as Gai picked him up carefully and carried him throughout the apartment to his room. Maneuvering Lee, he pulled back the blankets and set him on the bed, pushing him back gently into the pillows before covering him up. Gai pried the boys fingers off his arm and replaced it with a stuffed raccoon the Lee kept beside his bed. Lee muttered something not-sequential and rubbed his face into the plush toy, turning away from Gai. Shaking his head, Gai smiled and left the room.

~*~*~*~

When Lee woke up the next morning, most of the things in his temporary room where gone, save a clean set of clothes. He set off to the bathroom adjacent to his room and washed up, enjoying a steaming hot bath while he listened for Gai's arrival back from delivering things to his apartment. He tilted his head up, neck pressed against the ledge of the tub and closed his eyes, enjoying himself. He had only dozed off for a short time before he began to hear voices-- not the deep baritone that belonged to Gai. He regrettably pushed himself upwards and out of the water, quickly toweling off. He tied the towel low on his waist and grabbed for the extra kunai that he knew Gai hit under the sink for emergency. He slipped out of the bathroom as stealthily as he could. He clutched the kunai in his hand-- he wasn't sure what use they would be as he could not move even a tenth of his previous speeds. He bit at his lower lip as he peered around the corner, into the kitchen. However it was empty. The voices seemed to be talking in even lower tones. Lee pressed his back to the wall, sucking in a breath as he closed his eyes for a moment; his knuckles turning while at the pressure of his grip on the kunai. God. He was so out of practice. His heart pounded in his chest and he trembled.

The hand the ghosted over his shoulder shook Lee out of his thoughts and he whipped around—eyes still closed, swinging his hand in a stabbing motion blindly. Lee could fee the sharp kunai sliding into skin; stopped by corded muscle. He winced at the sharp intake of air. He let go of the kunai and dropped to the floor; crouching down, gripping at the hair on the back of his head.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!” He whimpered. 

“Still packing a punch I see,” Came an amused chuckle. Lee opened his eyes and looked up in time to see Kankuro pulling the kunai from his shoulder. Blood pooled at the opening but Kankuro merely rolled his shoulder. “I'm sorry if we startled you. Gai said you were still in bed when we met up at your apartment. We where just getting the last of your things moved over,” Lee stood back up, flushing with embarrassment. “Gaara should be back soon though, he had to go and see Tsunade before he was allowed to visit. One of her 'terms;,” Kankuro explained. “Hm, you're a lot bigger since the last time I seen you,”

“Well I am nearly nine months Kankuro,” He explained softly. “Umm.. is Temari still here?” Kankuro shook his head.

“No, she went over with the last of your stuff. I was told to stay in case you woke up. She just left though,” he added. “Sorry again for the scare,” He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Why don't we go and get you some clothes?” He asked after a minute, glancing down at Lee in just his towel. Lee flushed.

“S-sure. Why don't we?”

~*~*~*~

It didn't take Lee very long to get dressed into a pair of casual, loose fitting pants and an oversized tee-shirt. He tied his hair up in a loose braid and then went into the kitchen to find Kankuro sitting at the table, head in his hand and half asleep. 

“When did you leave Suna?” Lee asked as he began to make toast. Kankuro yawned as he turned his head towards Lee. 

“Hm, the night before last? We only were able to stop for a few hours before continuing. Gaara's deprived,” Lee raised a brow. 

“Deprived of what?”

“You. What else? He's even worse than when you were in Suna. Don't be surprised if you find him overbearing,” Lee blushed, red dotting his cheeks. 

“O-oh.. well, I'm sure I can help make him much more manageable,” Lee muttered completely embarrassed. Kankuro laughed, clapping him on the back gently. 

“I'm sure you can. You know, I heard that having sex is a good way to relax and to get your pelvic muscles in shape, so maybe it will benefit you both?” Lee froze for a moment before turning and slapping the puppeteer on the arm, his face burning. 

“Shut up!” He whined. Kankuro continued to laugh. Lee frowned playfully at him as he buttered his toast and placed it on a saucer. “I shouldn't even bother, but would you like to keep me company in the living room?” He asked as he moved around the table. Kankuro shrugged and followed him to the couch. He sat down at the far end, leaving most of the sofa for Lee, who sat down at the opposite end, sitting back and putting his feet up on Kankuro's leg. He bit into his toast, munching away as Kankuro fidgeted. It did not take Lee very long to finish his breakfast and he leaned over to put the saucer on the coffee table. “I hope Gaara hasn't been too hard on you since I left... I know you were not on the best of terms when I left,” He wiggled his toes against the older mans hand. Kankuro took the hint and began to give him a foot rub. Lee smiled softly at him, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the foot rub. “That's magical Kankuro,” He murmured. Kankuro snorted. 

“As long as it feels good,” This continued on until Kankuro noticed that Lee had dozed off into a light sleep. He slowly bent the younger mans legs so he could maneuver from beneath him. He grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the arm chair and covered Lee up, just in time to see Gai and Gaara entering. He automaticly pressed a finger to his lips to have them lower their voices. Gaara shot him a glare even as he strode over to Lee, pushing his brother out of the way. The red head's lips twitched into a smirk and he brushed Lee's bangs from his eyes; leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. He turned back to Gai.

“Would it be alright if I stayed here until he wakes?” Gaara asked in a low voice. Gai nodded. 

“Of course my friend!” He replies in a loud whisper. Kankuro shrugs and moves to pick up his puppets from the doorway. 

“Well, I'm out then. I'll meet you at the apartment Gaara?” 

“Hnn,” Was the only reply that he got. The brunette shrugged and shouldered his puppets. He nodded towards Gai before leaving. “Where is his room?” Gaara asked as soon as Kankuro had left. “I wish to move him to a bed,” He bent down enough to slip an arm behind Lee's back and knees, picking him up.

“Oh, Um, down the hall, first door on the left,” He told him. Gaara nodded and made his way to the room that Lee had been using. The bed was a mess; blankets tangled with the sheets in the middle of the bed. Gaara set Lee down in the middle of the bed before untangling the blankets. Once that was done he slipped out of his sandals and slipped into bed beside him, covering them both with the blankets. Lee turned on his side in his sleep to face Gaara, wiggling close enough to to rest his forehead against Gaara clavicle, his breath hot against his neck. Gaara slipped in arms around Lee and pulled him even closer to him, and rested his chin the crown of Lee's head. The raven haired boy sighed contently.

“I love you Gaara...” he muttered in his sleep. Gaara flinched at his words and his mouth open several times in attempted to reply, even though he knew Lee would not hear his response. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall into a short sleep. 

~*~*~*~

“Ughh,” Lee groaned softly as he started to wake, hours later. He tried to roll onto his back, but found himself unable to due to the arms surrounding him. A pale expanse of neck was before him, and he cast his eyes upwards slightly to see the black etching into flesh and ruby red hair. He wiggled his arms out of the red heads grip and brushed his bangs out of his face before pressing his lips to Gaara's. Little kisses at first, until Gaara began to kiss back unconsciously. Lee whimpered softly as he opened his mouth a bit wider as Gaara brushed their tongues together. Gaara growled softly, his eyes opening. Lee shivered as their gazes met before he pulled back. “Good morning Gaara-sama,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” Gaara licked his lips. “If it even was morning. You met with Kankuro and then fell asleep again before I had arrived. It is most likely late afternoon or early evening by now. Gai had mentioned that you were prone to sleeping more of late. It is good that you got more rest. I benefited from it as well,” The corner of his mouth pulled into a slight curve as he smirked. He moved his hand that was perched on Lee's hip to his belly and began to feed the little life within some chakra. The baby kicked against the palm that Gaara had pressed against tender flesh and Lee flinched. He managed to squirm out of Gaara's hold without disrupting his hand and lay flat on his back. He then placed his hands on top of Gaara's as he looked up at him. Gaara leaned over Lee and pressed his lips once more to Lee's in a quick peck. “I...I have missed you,” The red head admitted. Lee's cheeks lit up red and he couldn't help but the smile that pulled at his lips.

“Oh, Gaara... I have missed you too,” He reached up, grabbed Gaara by the ears and pulled him down close enough that his forehead pressed against Lee's. Laughter erupted from his lips. “I love you. I love you so much Gaara,” The heat rushed to Gaara's face and he opened and closed his mouth several times.

“I...I--” Gaara swallowed thickly as he tried to get the words out. Lee stopped him however, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Gaara, it's okay. You shouldn't force yourself to say it just because I did,” Gaara tried to work his voice again, jaw moving up and down. Lee moved his hand and placed the tips of his fingers against Gaara's chin and pressed it closed with a shy smile. “Say it because you want to—when you are ready that is,” He let his hand drop before he moved out from under Gaara and off the bed.

“Lee--,” 

“It's nothing Gaara, I just need to use the washroom. I'll be right back,” Gaara nodded, watching his waddle out of the bedroom. Listened to the sounds of Lee moving around. Doing what he had previously stated. It was only a few minutes before is was coming back though the doorway. He paused. “Um, I..I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?” Gaara threw back the blankets that were covering him and got out of bed. He quickly went over to Lee and slipped an arm around his waist for support. “It's quiet alright Gaara. I can still walk. Save it for after the baby is born,” In just a few quick movements Gaara had him pinned. “G-Gaara--,” He whimpered.

“I will do what I wish. If I wish to help you, or touch you or do anything else that is within my authority, then I shall. Less I be reminded of what a Jezebel you are,” He hissed. Lee's entire body shook and he took in a withered breath. Eyes glossy with unshed tears. Back against the wall, he wrapped his arms around himself as best he could as his body slid down between the wall and Gaara to the floor. His body shook with sobs for a moment before he looked up at Gaara.

“I-is that h-how you really f-feel?” He hiccuped. The red head squatted down in front of him. It felt like his gaze was going to burn a hole though him. He groaned softly as the baby moved, distressed. It was only a moment later that they both looked up and towards the end of the of the hall to see Gai, arms crossed over his chest looking rather angry.

“Step away,” Gai growled out as he moved closer. Lee hiccuped as he looked between his teacher and his mate. Gaara stood up, hands clenched into fists at his side. He looked back down at Lee, who was looking back him with large, round eyes, brimming with tears.

“I will not be--”

“Gaara-sama, please find Temari,” He whimpered, bowing his head and curling in on himself even more.

“She is at your apartment,” Gai told Gaara, eyes still narrowed at him. It was only a moment longer before sand whipped around and Gaara was gone. Gai was at is side in a moment. “Are you okay?” He asked, placing his hands under Lee's arm to help him up. Lee stood with reluctance and still needed Gai's help to keep himself from falling down, his legs like rubber. Gai let him out to the kitchen and set him down on one of the chairs around the table. He busied himself by getting Lee some fruit from the refrigerator and set it down in front of him before sliding to the other side of the table and sitting cross from Lee. “Are you okay Lee?”

“I..I don't know Gai-sensei,” He muttered as he took a bite of fruit. “I did something unforgivable when I was in Suna last...and.. and I don't know what to do,” He whimpered.

“What did you do?” Gai asked softly, reaching a hand across the table and resting it atop Lee's reassuringly. “I'm sure can't have been that bad,”

“I..I...I had sex with Kankuro,” He admitted. “I was in heat,” He quickly added. “I know I wasn't in my right mind, but I still--,”

“Lee! If I understand anything on Omega's it is that they cannot control themselves when they are in heat. Gaara should know that,” He took a deep breath before he exhaled loudly. “It is not your fault. No one is at fault,”

“I..I still feel guilty. And Gaara is still angry about it..Oh Gai-sensei. I'm so lost,” He muttered, and pushed the plate before him away before crossing his arms on the table and resting his head on his arms. 

“Come now Lee, let's go see Sakura,”

~*~*~*~

“Lee! What are you doing here? You're not scheduled for another few days! Is something the matter? Are you having contractions?” Sakura rushed out from behind her desk as soon as she seen the raven haired boy come though the doors with Gai. She immediately placed her hands on his stomach, hands glowing with chakra as she checked on the baby. “What's wrong?” He flushed.

“Uhh...”

“Lee and Gaara had a.. disagreement. The baby was upset so I though..” Gai trailed off in his explanation. Sakura tsked.

“Lee, you are too far along to be getting upset like this. It is only putting more stress on the baby. We're already worried about it and it's only stressing you even more,” Lee looked at her sheepishly. 

“I know,” he said, voice a near whisper. “I'm sorry,” He placed a hand on his upper part of his stomach and rubbed slightly. He turned to Gai. “I know you have other duties Gai-sensei, I'll be okay,” Gai shook his head and remained by his side. Lee fidgeted nervously. “Will you be done soon Sakura-chan?”

“Oh, I just am waiting on Talia to come and take over for the afternoon shift. If you want to take a seat, I'm sure it won't be long,” She turned to Gai. “I will take care of him. You go on, I know you've been waiting to see Kakashi,” Lee turned to see Gai, eyes widened with understanding from their prior conversation. 

“Yes, We are supposed to have a race today,” He scratched the back of his head and laughed. “I will come over to the apartment later,” He told Lee before disappearing in a flurry of hand signs. Sakura placed her hand on Lee's shoulder before directing him to one of the waiting room chairs.

“Take a seat Lee, I will be with you shortly okay?”

While he waited for Sakura's replacement to take over, Lee pondered over his thoughts. He rubbed at at his clavicle, hoping to push away the burning in his throat. The baby kicked and he moved his hand to rub at the spot. “Shush Darling, mama's here,” He muttered to himself. He wondered what his...what would he call Gaara? His... lover? Boyfriend? Baby's daddy? Alpha? He shook his head. Gaara was all those things to Lee, even if it didn't feel that way sometimes. No. There was only two things Lee was certain that Gaara was. His Alpha and the father of his child. He let out a sigh as he rest his elbows on his knees and leaned into his hands.

It wasn't too long before Sakura was before him and waving a hand in front of his face. He sat up and shook his head once more. 

“I'm sorry Sakura, I was miles away in my thoughts,” She shot him a smile and helped him to stand. 

“That's okay Lee. What would you like to do this afternoon? Will you finally allow me to cut your hair? I may not get another chance to pull you away from home before the baby comes,” Lee thought on it for a moment before nodding. 

“Perhaps that would be best. Would it be possible to do it at your place? I fear Gaara may show up if I go back to Gai-sensei's apartment and well...” He trailed off. Sakura nodded her head and smiled at him as she began to lead him out of the building. 

“Of course Lee. I can understand. I wouldn't want Gaara to find me with scissors close to your head. Who knows how he'd react to that,”

“Yes.. he is known to be rather volatile sometimes,” Sakura snorted.

“Sometimes? Yeah, that's one way to put it,” 

The remaining part of the walk to Sakura's was relatively quiet. Once they were inside, Sakura sat him down at her kitchen table before busying herself with gathering the things she would need to cut Lee's hair. It was all done rather quickly all in all. Once she had everything she put his hair up in a pony tail before sawing though it with the scissors. He winced at all the hair that seemed to be floating down around him. She then worked on evening it out so that it wasn't all over the place. “Hey, Lee? I'm going to cut it like you used to have it, right? But I'm going to try and add a little flair, okay?” He went to nod but decided against it, when Sakura had the scissors so close to his head.

“Okay,” He answered and let her continue doing what she was doing. She layered his hair and cut it in a short, shaggy style. After a few more minutes had passed and she finally decided it was even, she handed him a mirror. 

“Take a look,” He smiled into the mirror and looked back at her. 

“It looks great Sakura, thank you,” He stood up and gave her a hug. She blushed softly and shook off the praise. 

“It's no problem Lee, really. Now. What shall we do now?” She asked as she brushed a few stray hairs from his shoulders. He looked around for a moment before finally spotting a clock. Four o'clock. “Well.. actually, I should probably get back. I've been away longer than I should have been,” He smiled sheepishly at her. “Could you walk me home?”

“Of course Lee! What kind of friend would I be if I let you walk alone?” She grabbed his hand and let him to the door. “Just let me grab my keys and we'll head out,” She left him there for a moment, running back into the main room. She returned a moment later, keys in hand, She shot him a smile before they left the apartment.

~*~*~*~

The walk was a silent one for most of the way. At the junction between going to Lee's apartment and Gai's Sakura stopped and stared pointedly at him. “Where are we going?” she asked. Lee paused along with her, looking in either direction. After a moment he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

“I.. I better go home,” Sakura raised a brow. “It won't be bad. I know Kankuro will be there, and Temari is supposed to be there as well, or at least Gai-sensei said so. I haven’t seen her myself,” He ended in a mutter. Sakura cupped his elbow with her hand and gently let him in the direction of his apartment. Before too long they arrived at said building. Lee fumbled for the keys in his pocket before they slipped though his fingers. Sakura chuckled, quickly snatching them up. 

“Let me get it,” She grinned as she unlocked the security door to allow them into the building. He felt boxed in as they entered the elevator and went up to the third floor. As much as he hated elevators, thank good for small miracles. He couldn't imagine climbing three flights of stairs as big as he was now. Finally, after what seemed to be forever the doors dinged open. “306 right?” Sakura asked as she let him forward. She barely had the keys in the door before it was forced out of her grip, pulled from the other side.

“Lee! Thank god! Where have you been?!” Kankuro yelled as soon as she seen the head of black hair. He blinked at Sakura for a moment before turning back to Lee.

“I went to Sakura's...I.. I wanted my hair cut,” Kankuro cocked his head to the side, look at Lee. 

“So you did,” He nodded and moved out of the doorway so the pair could enter. “It looks nice Lee. Brings out your eyes,” Lee failed to keep the flush of pleasure off his cheeks at the complement. 

“T-thanks, Kankuro,” He muttered softly before turning his attention back to Sakura. “Would you like to come in Sakura-chan?” he asked. She shook her head. 

“No, that's quiet alright. I've got night duty tonight so I'm going to go back home for a nap before heading back in to the hospital at midnight. Now Lee--,” she paused for a moment looking at Lee before turning her gaze to Kankuro for a moment. “If anything—And I mean anything—Happens, send for me. Do you understand? Remember, you need to keep stress levels down. You are two weeks away. Keep calm. Tsunade-sama and myself are the only ones trained to help you. Remember that. And you--,” she turned to Kankuro. “Do not let that idiot of a brother of yours get him upset. For. Any Reason,” She punctuated her words with her finger jabbing the puppeteer in the chest. He swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding. Her eyes narrowed briefly at him before she turned, shooting Lee a smile. “I will see you for your appointment in two days time, yes?”

“Y-yes,” He responded, nodding. She grinned, stepping out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her. Kankuro let out the breath he had been holding.

“God, what a woman,” He breathed. Lee couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“That's one way to put it,” He looked around for Gaara as he walked towards the living room to sit down on the couch. Kankuro shrugged and walked over with him, sitting down beside him on the couch. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the tv to a random channel. Without looking at Lee, Kankuro explained. “He's in the nursery. He's been in there since he came back from Gai's. What happened?” Lee worried his bottom lip.

“We..we fought,” Kankuro rolled his eyes.

“I gathered that on my own. Gaara knows he isn't supposed to upset you. So I'll ask again. What happened?”

“He...He's still mad at...me about..us,” Kankuro groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I should have fucking known,” He swore. “I knew, I knew he was still pissed at me, regardless of what he said to my face. But he told Temari that he didn't place any blame on you. She told me that herself,” He let out a frustrated groan before standing up. “I'll go talk to him. You stay here and relax,” Lee shook his head and tugged at his hand, pulling on Kankuro enough to counterbalance himself pushed himself up from his seat. 

“No, stay. I will go. I don't wish for him to be any more angry with you than he already is. I... I had though we were passed this but...” He shook his head as he started to walk towards the room Temari had aside for the baby. 

He knocked softly on the door before twisting the knob open and slipping inside, sure to shut the door behind him. Gaara sat in a rocking chair that was facing the window which had the bassinet beneath it. A lovely little thing, dark wooden frame covered in a soft yellow fabric. He leaned against the door for a moment before moved towards Gaara. The red head looked up at him. Lee bit at his lip again before moving closer yet again. He climbed into his lap and sat sideways, leaning against Gaara's side, head resting at the curve where his shoulder met his neck. They sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the occasional sigh and the creaking of the chair as it rocked back and forth slowly propelled by Gaara's foot.

“I'm sorry,” Lee said softly after a while. Gaara paused in his movement of rocking the chair for a moment before continuing. 

“I as well. Temari warned me against upsetting you. I hope I did not cause too much distress,” He murmured back in a hushed tone. 

“I think you upset Gai-sensei more than anything. And Kankuro. I know you are still upset about what happened. But please try and forgive him. For my sake?” He pleaded, bring his hand up so to brush his fingers against Gaara's jaw. He put enough pressure on his jaw to turn the red heads face towards him and he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Please?”

“...Alright,” He said with reluctance. “I will try my best,” he added, placing a hand on Lee's stomach, feeding the baby some chakra. The baby kicked against the palm before settling in and Lee let out a sigh of relief. “Has the little one been upset as well?” Gaara asked. Lee laughed lightly.

“He's always upset when daddy isn't around,” he muttered, nuzzling Gaara's neck. “Kouki and I missed you,”

“Kouki?” Gaara asked.

“Your son,”

“Temari asked if we had discussed names yet. I wasn't sure. I could think of nothing. I'm not very creative at this kind of thing,” He admitted. 

“I did find some other names, perhaps you would like to hear them?” Lee asked. Gaara nodded. “I had though.. if it did turn out the baby was a girl, we could call her either Kumiko or Airi. And if your predictions turn out to be correct we could name him either Kouki or Ichirou,” Gaara nodded. 

“They are all rather nice, however it seems like you've chosen without me,” He chuckled. Lee flushed, embarrassed. 

“I'm sorry.. .I knew you would like Ichirou more.. it is more traditional after all,” Gaara shook his head. 

“No, no. I like Kouki. People would expect a name like Ichirou. Kouki stands out more. I'm sure he will be unique just like you. He should have a unique name to match. Sabaku no Kouki. It does have a nice ring to it,” Lee said nothing in response and Gaara frowned. “I-I did not mean to imply he would only get my name, we could--” 

“No, no, it's fine Gaara. There is not much left to my line anyways. There is nothing special about my linage that I know of. But you, your name is something that should be passed on. I would be honored to have our child take your name. My little light and hope of the sand,” Gaara chuckled and rest his chin on the crown of Lee's head. “I just hope he takes after you with justu,”

“I unfortunately would have to agree in that department. But I'm sure he will be a master at taijutsu,” Lee let out a yawn. “Shall I bring you to bed?” Lee shook his head.

“No...let's enjoy the quiet while we wait for someone to bring dinner,” 

 

Dinner came, an hour and a half later via a knock on the door from Temari. Lee was curled up against Gaara's side, asleep, and the blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

“Gaara,” She said softly. “Should I just make you guys up a plate, or will you wake him?” She asked. Gaara shook his head before shifting in the chair, jarring Lee from his sleep. 

“Hmmm, what is it Gaara-sama?” He asked, letting out a yawn.

“Temari has made dinner,” He responded back. “Would you like to go and have dinner in the dinning room or would you like to wait?” Lee stretched, groaning as his joints popped and protested the movement. He moved off Gaara's lap and the red head stood up behind him, hands on Lee's hip as he maneuvered around him. 

“I will be out in a few minutes, I need to go to the bathroom first,” The siblings nodded. Temari left the room first and Gaara led Lee out before exiting the nursery himself, closing the door behind him. Lee split from the pair to go to the washroom before returning to the dining room and sitting down beside Gaara. 

“I hope you like it. It's just something simple from home,” By home she meant Suna and he smiled up at her from his seat. 

“I'm sure it will be delicious as always Temari. I always loved your cooking when I was in Suna as well, even if I never voiced it,” She shook her head as she looked away, a blush rising on her cheeks. 

“Tsk, flattery will get you nowhere,” She laughed, setting the plate before him. He picked up his fork and quickly gobbled down the meal. Kankuro laughed from the living room at some program he was watching and Temari rolled her eyes before turning to Gaara. “Bed after supper. Both of you,” Gaara reluctantly nodded in agreement even though it was only around six in the evening. 

“Yes Sister, to bed. Would you like me to do the dishes before we go?” She shook her head. 

“No, Kankuro's on dish duty today. Now go to bed. Read, watch television. Whatever, but relax in your room together. By yourselves,” 

“Okay Temari,” Lee agreed as he pushed his plate away. Gaara followed suit and helped him stand, only to have Lee push him away. “Gaara, really, I'm not helpless you know. As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I need to be able to do things on my own. Alright?” The red head nodded, but kept his hand hovering by the raven haired boys waist. Temari rolled her eyes at the pair as she turned to clean up. Hand still hovering, Gaara led Lee in the direction of their shared bedroom. Lee shot him a glance but followed his lead none the less and before long he found himself with his head resting on Gaara's chest, between soft linens and drifting off into sleep.

~*~*~*~

Lee was sure that his face would turn permanently red from the flush of pleasure that ran though him as he and Gaara walked though the village hand in and a few days later on their way to see Sakura for his checkup. Luckily everything went smoothly and he was set for another few days. 

“Are you sure the walk isn't too much?” Sakura asked him and he shot her back a smile. 

“No, no it's perfect. I enjoy my walks. Especially with Gaara. Please don't take them away Sakura-chan,” He nearly pleaded with her. She shook her head, scoffing.

“Please, I cannot stick you to only bed rest Lee. It's would not be beneficial for one and two, you'd never listen to me anyways. Remember the Chunin exams? Even with broken bones you were out and pushing your limits. Although I will remind you—it's not just you any more. So please, if you feel tired stop. Don't push yourself, okay?” Lee nodded in understanding before moving to give her a hug. 

“Of course Sakura-chan. With Gaara by my side, you can be assured that I will not push myself,” Gaara nodded in confirmation of his words. 

“Yes, I will make sure he follows your guidance,” Gaara growled out softly, hand possessive at Lee's side. Sakura shot him a smile.

“Thank you Gaara. Now, your next appointment is for two days time Lee. Don't forget,”

“He won't,” Gaara told her. “We will take leave if that is okay,” He muttered and Sakura nodded. 

“Yes, that's fine,” She smiled and waived them off. “See you in a few days,” They left the hospital and went on their way to walk home, Lee clutching Gaara's hand between his two, arm entwined together. 

“Did you want to do something before returning home?” Gaara asked softly. “I thought I heard Kankuro say Naruto was back from his mission, perhaps you would like to go to Ichiraku ramen and see if it's true?”

“Well, it is on the way. Why not?” He smiled up at Gaara. It only took them a few minutes to reach Ichiraku ramen from where they were. Low and behold, Naruto was sitting on a stool talking animatedly to Iruka.

“Welcome,” Teuchi greeted as Gaara pulled back the half curtain blocking the way. Naruto looked over his shoulder and his face lit up at the sight.

“Gaara! Oh my god Lee! Your so big! You must be getting close right? Is it a boy or a girl? Have you picked out a name yet? I think you should name them Naruto! After me of course!” The blonde shot out a million questions and Iruka laughed silently beside him. Gaara waved him off with a hand as he took a seat beside him and pulled Lee half into his lap. He turned to Teuchi and ordered some ramen for the two for them.

“Uh, yeah,” Lee spoke after a few minutes. “I'm supposed to go in in a weeks time, Gaara thinks the baby is a boy, we were thinking of Kouki. And no. Never. As much as I love you Naruto, no. Having one Naruto is enough,”

“More than enough!” Iruka added with a laugh.

“Your right! No one can compare to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto!” He cheered. Lee laughed softly, and before too long Amaye had set two bowls down before Gaara and himself. There was a bit of silence as everyone went back to their food. Lee was still picking at his when Gaara shoved away a nearly empty bowl. Lee set his chop sticks across the top of the bowl and pushed it away as well.

“I'm sorry, I suppose I'm not as hungry as I thought,” He muttered in a soft tone to Gaara who nodded. “You can have it if you want Naruto,” He told the blond who was looking at them from the corner of his eye. A grin pulled at his lips and the bowl was empty in a matter of seconds. Naruto turned in his seat, enough so he could lean his back against the bar. 

“Are you guys ready? Your lives are about to get a whole lot busier,” Naruto asked. Lee looked towards Gaara for a moment, pulling his hands around him as best he could. 

“As best as we can,” Lee replied, a smile pulling at his lips. “It's a new exciting world, and we're taking it one step at a time,” Iruka stood and stepped closer, patting him on the arm. 

“I've got to head out, but Lee. If anything happens, if you need anything, let me know,” Iruka shot him a smile before turning to leave.

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei! I will keep you in mind! Come visit soon!” He called after the older man before turning his attention back to Naruto. “Are you home for long? Or do you have another mission?”

“Nah, the old hag has me out training for the most part, I'm only here until tomorrow before I go back out. Going to the Hidden Cloud Village to see Killer Bee and train with him for a few weeks, so I would imagine that little bundle will be out of the oven by then. Will it be okay to stop by when I come back?” Lee chuckled. 

“Of course Naurto! Kouki will defiantly want to meet his Uncle Naruto,” Naruto made a weird noise, almost spazzing out. He hugged Lee tight.

“Oh, Uncle Naruto is going to spoil the hell out of him!” He laughed. “Listen, I've gotta go. Early morning, you know? But I will make it a point for your place to be the first place I visit,”

“Please, as much as I'd love that, make sure you go home and wash up first?” Naruto laughed. 

“Fine! Fine!” He clapped Gaara hard on the back. “Good look papa,” He flashed a wide grin and left in a flash of smoke. 

~*~*~*~

Before he knew it, Gaara was leading Lee back home from yet another appointment with Sakura that seemed to be every day now. Less than a week before the baby was expected to come into his like. Lee spent most of his time in the nursery when he wasn't being checked up on or snuggling with Gaara in front of the television. He paced the length of the apartment, feeling caged even though he was not. Sakura had explained how they would be delivering the baby, finally after what seems like ages of not knowing. However the thought of being awake while they sliced into him. However since nothing like this had ever occurred that was on record, it seemed the only way to have the baby without more repercussions. Gaara leaned against the door fame of the nearest room, watching him. 

“Calm down Lee, you are putting more stress on yourself,” Gaara said.

“I know I should, but I'm so restless Gaara,” he replied as he made his way towards the red head. When we was close enough Gaara cupped Lee's cheek in his palm.

“Let's go lay down. Perhaps you just need to clear you mind,” He took Lee by the by the hand and led him to their bedroom. Gaara pulled by the comforter on the bed before turning to Lee, only to see him flinch in pain and his hand press against his stomach. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yes, I--” He grimaced once more. “Kouki's feeling restless as well it seems,” He moved passed Gaara and slid into bed. “You are—oww...” he rubbed at his stomach. “You are joining me, yeah?” 

“Lee, what's wrong?” Gaara asked one more.

“I'm sure it's fine Gaara, just come lay down with me,” Gaara, still frowning, did as he was told. Lee rolled onto his side as he let out another groan. “Perhaps...”

“Should I call for Sakura?” he asked. 

“Perhaps w-we should,” he whimpered. Gaara yelled for Kankuro and the puppeteer was in the doorway within seconds. 

“Go and get Sakura!” He snarled and Kankuro was gone in a cloud of smoke, returning within minutes with Sakura. 

“Here, I brought her,” Kankuro muttered, eyes wide, watching his brother hover over Lee. Sakura sprinted forward, shoving Gaara out of the way. She placed her hands on his belly. 

“Lee, you barely left, complaining that you couldn't wait to have the baby and now the baby can't wait to see you,” She turned to Gaara. “We have to get him to Tsunade at the hospital. No jutsus,” Gaara nodded. “Pick him up, careful now,” Gaara carefully picked him up, placing an arm behind his back and under his knees. 

“Are you sure this is wise? To move him? Why not do it here?”

“Are you man?! We need a sterile environment and tools! We don't have either of them here! Get moving!” She nearly screeched at him before they quickly and carefully made their way to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Kouki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

As Lee came to with a soft groan; his eyes fluttering open, a hand grasped his own. He fought to open his heavy eyelids. He could hear hushed voices around him but could not make out what there were saying. 

“Oh, I think he's waking up Sakura. Do we need to get Tsunade-sama?” 

“No. Let her rest. I'm more than capable if handing everything from here,” At this point Lee let out a moan of pain as he opened his eyes up—putting weight on his hands to push himself up. He immediately cried out in pain. Sakura rushed over to him and pressed a hand to his shoulder. “Lay down Lee. We've still got some healing to do,” Lee's eyes drew down his lanky frame to his stomach which was swelled but not to the extent that he remembered. Tears sprung to his eyes.

“Did.. Did...” He moved his hands to rest on his bloated stomach. “N-no..” He let out a quiet sob.

“Lee, Lee! Calm down. Do you want to see Gaara?” Sakura looked over her shoulder. “Gaara!” She called. Lee let out a shuddering breath as he should his head.

“No, no I don't want to see him! I don't want him to—,” His protests died on his lips as Gaara entered the room. He shrunk away from the man as he moved closer to the raven haired man. 

“Calm yourself,” Gaara murmured softly as he placed his fingertips against Lee's cheek. 

“But.. but.. our—,” He looked up at Gaara who had a small awkward smile on his face.

“We have nothing to worry about,” Gaara looked towards the door as it opened to reveal Temari coming into the room with a small bundle of green blankets in her arms. She smiled at Lee gently and walked closer. Lee could see a tuff of red coming out of the soft green. Lee once again tried to sit up without much luck. Gaara saw him struggling and lifted his body up slightly to sit up. 

“Would you like to see him? Kouki?” Lee held his arms out at once and Temari leaned down, passing the sleeping infant into Lee's arms. Lee was careful as he pulled back the blankets slightly to get a better look at the baby in his arms. Ruby red hair, pale skin. He bent his head down and brushed his lips to the baby's forehead. The baby wiggled in his hold at the action before his eyes opened; big and bright; with a colour like Gaara's aqua eyes only darker. His eyes blinked repeatedly as he looked up at Lee. Lee kept his gaze on Kouki, even as the edge of the blanket darkened slightly as tears slipped from his cheeks. Lee closed his eyes briefly before he looked up at Gaara. He tilted his head up towards Gaara's, waiting for the red-head to as he began to lean down to kiss him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kankuro bring a chair over and place it behind Gaara so he could sit down beside Lee. He pulled the chair in close to the bed. Gaara leaned in close yet again so he could place one arm behind Lee and the other along Lee's to help supporting the tiny child in his arms.

“He looks just like you, daddy,” Lee murmured quietly to Gaara. Gaara chuckles softly as he moves his hand once again, brushing his fingertips against Kouki's plump cheek.

“He does, does he?” After a moment Temari cleared her throat. 

“We'll be out in the hall if you need us,” The pair nodded and the others filed out of the room—Temari, Sakura, Gai and Kankuro. They closed the door behind them, leaving the trio in a quiet silence which was only broken by soft whimpering from Kouki.

“How long was I out? I don't really remember anything after we arrived...” Lee asked before trailing off. Gaara shook his head.

“Only about a half hour or so,” He murmured quietly as Kouki started to squirm; his mouth opening and closing before he let out a cry. Lee swayed back and forth slightly trying to calm the baby. “Perhaps he is hungry?” Gaara asked.

“Oh. Yes. I would imagine,” He manoeuvred Kouki so he was leaning against Lee's chest with one hand under him while he used the other to work down the collar of his hospital attire, revealing a pale shoulder and a swollen chest. He moved Kouki so that he could latch onto his nipple. The infant began to suck lightly and he quieted as he fed. “Yes, there's a good little one,” He murmured as he stroked Kouki's back with his thumb. He looked up when he heard a growl escape Gaara's throat. “What's wrong?” He asked as gently as possible before looking up at Gaara who was watching the pair with dark eyes. He raised a hand to Lee's chin tilting his head before leaning in to kiss him.

“Mine,” He growled. Heat rushed to Lee's face as he pulled back, focusing on the child in his arms who now seemed to be done feeding. He carefully rearranged the babe so that he could burp him before returning him to his prior position to sleep. 

“Help me move over so you can lay with us,” Lee stated. Gaara had no trouble at all getting the new mother and child slightly closer to the opposite edge of the hospital bed. Lee groaned in protested at the movement. “I'm okay,” He muttered. “Lay with me,” Gaara nodded and brought himself to rest on the edge of the bed; careful not to squish Lee's larger form holding his son. He was able to get an arm behind Lee's back so he had a semi-good perch while his other arm rested along Lee's with Kouki. Lee let his head fall to Gaara's shoulder tiredly. “I love you,” He mumbled sleepily. 

“Perhaps I should call Temari to take Kouki so you can sleep for a while?” Lee shook his head.

“No.. Just...let me spend time like this.. just the three of us for a while. Take care of us Daddy,” Gaara propped Lee's head up again so he could press a kiss to his neck, nipping at him with sharp teeth. Lee moaned sleepily and shifted slightly as Gaara sucked a bruise into his neck. “Stop it...”

“I want everyone to know who you belong to,” Gaara hissed into his ear. Lee snorted, leaning up to nuzzle at Gaara's throat with his nose. 

“I don't think anyone would question that,” Gaara hummed in response as he reached over to brush a thumb against the bruise that he had just left. “Especially not after seeing our little Kouki. There is no mistaking who his father is,”

“I do not think that that is really the point I was aiming to make Lee. There is no mistaking the child however if I am not around they may mistake you for single,” Lee frowned. 

“I have high doubts about that Gaara-sama. No one had any interest with me before so I don't think just because I have a child that it would change their mind on the matter,”

“We'll see,” Was the only response he received. Lee drew his attention back to Kouki who was still sleeping. 

“Perhaps I will rest a while. Could you call Temari?” Gaara shook his head and carefully took the babe from Lee's arms into his own. 

“I will take care of the babe for now,” Gaara told him as he got off the bed, Kouki cradled in his arms. Lee wiggled over to the centre of the bed and relaxed as his head hit the pillow. He turned his head towards the red head and watched him as he drifted off to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

Lee woke up hours later to see Temari holding Kouki and trying to calm him down. He whimpered and cried. She didn't notice his waking so he just watched her, his eyes going from the blonde to the red head who was sitting in a chair against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“Why can't we wake him up?” Temari hissed softly at her brother. “He's hungry and needs to be fed,” Gaara narrowed his gaze at her.

“Feed him with a bottle,”

“He doesn't want the bottle! And it's not the same as natural milk anyways! Just wake him up!”

“No. Try the bottle again,”

“Gaara!” She said, exasperated.

“Here,” Lee murmured sleepily as he sat up on the bed, wincing as he did so. “Give him here,” Temari and Gaara's attention moved from each other to the raven haired man. He held out his arms as he shook his head to help himself wake up. Temari handed him the baby and he pulled down his dressing gown so that Kouki could feed. Temari's cheeks pinked and she turned away. “Yes, there's a good boy,” Lee murmured as the baby latched on to his tender flesh and began to suckle. When he began to fuss again Lee moved him so that he could be burped. He grimaced slightly as he was spit up on, but supposed it would be something he would grow used to. Temari grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and helped him clean up himself and the baby. 

“Hungry little guy isn't he?” She asked. 

“I suppose it's normal though. Is Sakura-san still around? I have a few questions for her,” 

“Not sure to be honest Lee. I can check the hall if you want but I think she had to go complete her normal rounds,” Lee shook his head.

“No that's okay. I'm sure she will drop by when she has the time,” Temari nodded before looking between Lee and her brother. “Actually, where is Kankuro?” He asked. Temari opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut as she heard a 'pop!' coming from the other side of the room. “And Gai-sensei. I'm sure Kouki would love some time with his uncle and grandpa as well,”

“Oh. Well, Gai's in the hall, Kankuro on the other hand, not sure. If he's out there I'll bring him in too,” She turned and quickly went out to the hall and returned a few minutes later with Gai who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He quickly rushed past Temari and over to the pair on the bed. 

“My sweet Lee, you are looking very youthful! Recovering quickly after everything I see!” He grinned, lips pulling over pearly white teeth. “And this must be little Kouki. Such a handsome little fellow with that shocking red hair. May I hold him?” Lee glanced at Gaara out of the corner of his eye as he worried at his lip. He nodded to Gai and carefully passed Kouki to him. “So tiny!” He cooed; one hand holding his neck and head, the other under his bottom as he looked down at him. Lee felt then shivered as a light dusting of sand crawled up his spine to rest on his shoulders. He turned to look at Gaara once more who had his attentions on Gai and Kouki. “Do you know when you will be released from the hospital? I'm sure you guys are excited to get settled,” Lee shook his head.

“I'm not sure Gai-sensei. I'm actually waiting for Sakura to come back from her rounds,” He told him as he began to move to the edge of the bed. Gaara stood at once—taking the few steps to each Lee and pressed a palm to his shoulder. 

“No. Lay down,” Lee's brows furrowed as he frowned.

“No Gaara-sama I need to get up. I'm not going to better by lazying around,”

“Actually I'm surprised you haven’t gotten up before this,” Sakura's light voice teased at his ears as she entered the room. “Although it's not a bad thing. Stay were you are though, I want to check you over,” She walked over to Lee, pushing Gaara out of the way as she drew chakra to her hand and ran it over his mid-section. He could feel the chakra working on the incisions that were on his stomach where they cut him open. “You'll still have to take it easy of course but this should take care of most of it but between Kouki and Gaara I don't think I have to worry about you overexerting yourself,” She then turned her attention to Gai before taking the small child from him. She ran her hands over him making sure everything was fine. “I will give you leave whenever you feel like leaving however someone needs changed first,” She placed Kouki on his back on the bed near Lee's legs before reaching under the bed for a clean diaper. Lee watched as she changed and cleaned the small child. “Think you can do it on your own?” Lee nodded.

“I think so, yes,”

“Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me. Tsunade-sama is allowing me to stay around for a few more weeks to make sure everything is good,” Lee nodded. “Don't let yourself be overwhelmed. All you have to do is send for me,” Sakura handed Kouki to Lee before bending down to place a light kiss on his forehead. “Make sure that boyfriend of yours helps out too,” She murmured. 

“I will Sakura-san,”

“Good. Good. Well. Now that your check ups are over I'm going to go home and sleep. Don't forget Lee,”

“I won't. Have a good rest Sakura-san,” The pink haired girl left the room; leaving Lee alone with Gaara and Gai. He sat up and pushed himself off the bed, Kouki held carefully in his arms. He wavered for a second before standing up straight. “Gai-sensei, do I have clothes here? I'd like to get changed and go home to rest,”

“Yes! Of course!” He went over by the door and retrieved a small travel bag. He set it on the bed before taking Kouki from him. “The bathroom is to your left if you wish to change in private,” Lee smiled at him as he picked the bag up. He brushed a kiss to Kouki's forehead before entering said bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Gai turned his attention to Gaara who was now sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, looking as stoic as ever. “Did you want to go home to Suna then? I'm more than happy to take care of Lee,” He asked, eyes narrowed at the red head. “I'm sure it would be easy to convince Kankuro to stay and help as well,” He ignored the narrowed eyes that were directed at him as well as the kiss of sand behind him. “You don't seem to care at all. I've hardly seen you interact with either Lee or Kouki,”

“That is my choice,” Gaara hissed. “Perhaps I do not want to show my affection in front of idiots. I don't need to show my affection to prove how I feel. Lee knows that,”

“Others only see you using him,”

“I am not using him!” Gaara hissed, fine grains of sand rose around him as he became more agitated. “Give me the child and get out,” Gaara growled, standing. The two stood there, watching each other until Lee exited the washroom. He frowned at the open hostility in the room. He moved over to Gai and took Kouki from him. The baby whimpered in his sleep and shifted. Lee rocked him gently in his arms to calm him. 

“What's wrong?” Lee asked softly, eyes focused on Kouki.

“Nothing Lee,” Gai muttered. “I need to go,” He placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. “Do not hesitate to call if you need anything at all,”

“Okay Gai-sensei. I will see you soon,” Gai smiled softly before he left in a fury of hand signals. Lee turned his attention to Gaara, frowning. “What was that about? I don't like you threatening my friends and family Gaara-sama,”

“He is not your family. I am,” The red head growled. Lee bit at his lip. 

“Gai-sensei is as every bit family as you are. There is nothing you can say that will change that. Gai-sensei practically raised me. I've told you this before that Gai was like a father to me! I'm going home!” Lee turned on a heel, feeling angrier than he had in a long time. He held Kouki tightly with one hand, bracing him against his chest as he knelt down to get the back of supplies that was under the bed. “And for the record, Kankuro is family too,” He said as he left Gaara in the hospital room. He went straight to the front desk to check out. The pair at the desk cooed over Kouki and after a few moments he finally was able to leave. Kankuro pushed off the side of the building as he exited the hospital. “Escort service now?” Kankuro rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Gai sent me. Just in case. But it seems like he was right,” Lee passed him the bag from his shoulders.

“Thanks for coming over. I think Gaara just needs to be alone for a while. I told him we was going home and now we have a cute escort to take us there don't we Kouki?” Lee teased. Kankuro's cheeks pinked.

“Geez Lee,” He laughed. “You're embarrassing me,” He stepped closer to the raven haired man and put an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, lets get you home,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully going to finish this soon.. already started the next chapter...also skipped the actual birth for not wanting to write it haha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently on chapter 18 in reedits.... just spelling and whatnot for the most part. Hope to be wrapping everything up soon!

“And just where the hell is Gaara?” Temari demanded as soon as they walked in the door. Kankuro shrugged. 

“He's being an ass so we left him at the hospital,” Temari crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. 

“Well you better hope he comes back soon,” She deadpanned. Kouki was already fussing—Lee moved to the couch, pulling his shirt up and allowed the red-haired baby to have some milk. Kankuro looked away and Temari let out a laugh. “Lee you should be more careful in who you flash,” Lee looked up at her, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” He muttered, pulling his shirt down slightly. “I never really thought about it,” Temari went into the kitchen while Kankuro stood by the couch awkwardly. A few more minutes passed and Lee began to burp Kouki once he was done feeding. “Kankuro, could you get me a cloth?” The brunette quickly went into the kitchen and brought a damp cloth; helped wipe of Lee's shoulder where the baby had spit up. 

“Do...do you want me to take him for a bit? I'm sure you want to get some rest,” Lee shook his head as he shifted the baby in his arms, cradling him in his arms.

“No, but if you want, you can help me put him to bed,” Kankuro nodded eagerly. “Do you want to hold him?” He asked and again Kankuro nodded as he took a step closer to Lee so he could carefully hand Kouki over. Kankuro smiled down at the child now in his arms before he bent his head down to brush his lips against Kouki's forehead. 

“Hey buddy.. Uncle Kankuro's here,” He murmured. “Are we going to go to bed? Yeah, I think we are,” He cooed. The baby in his arm blinked up at him, smacking his lips together before reaching out, touching his tiny fingers against the purple paint that was cheekbones, smudging it. Lee giggled as he watched the interaction between the two. 

“Come on, we'll take him to the nursery. Temari, I'd tell you to make yourself at home, but I don't think I need to,” The blonde waved him off as he smiled at her before turning and going down the hall and entering the nursery. Kankuro entered behind him and passed Kouki back to him before he shut the door. “Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot only the rocking chair was in here. Did you want to get a chair from the kitchen?” He asked. Kankuro ignored him in favour of sitting in said chair. He patted his thigh. 

“Nah. You two aren’t that heavy. Just sit on my knee for now. I don't think it will take long for Kouki to fall asleep, do you?” It was Lee's turn to have his cheeks darken. 

“Oh. Umm,” He looked down at Kouki who currently had his little mouth open in a yawn. “I...”

“If you're worrying about Gaara, don't,” Kankuro said bluntly. “Just get over here,” Lee took a few steps forward before turning to sit in Kankuro's lap. The brunette flashed him a toothy grin as he brought an arm around Lee's waist to help stabilize him before using his other hand to pull his knees over his so that Lee was sitting across his lap before he let it relax on the arm of the chair. Lee rearranged Kouki in his arms as he began to lean against Kankuro; his head dropping to his shoulder as the older male began to rock the chair. The babe in his arm yawned again and his eyes started to droop. “Are you comfortable?” Kankuro murmured softly. Lee nodded his head against the others shoulder as he let out a yawn of his own.

“Yeah, very comfortable. Thank you,” Lee felt the flesh under his cheek vibrate as the sand-nin chuckled. “Won't Gaara be upset if he sees us like this?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Probably. But at me, not you. But that being said I really don't care. It's not like he can really do anything anyways. Aside from sending me on missions,” Lee shook his head.

“No. I won't let him. I don't think he'll have time for a while anyways unless things have changed and he's not staying in Konoha with me like we planned,” Kankuro didn't answer. “He didn't right? There is no way I can do this by myself!” His voice rose slightly in anger. Kouki whimpered at the loudness and he looked down at the infant. “Shh, shh. Go to sleep sweetie,” He murmured. Kankuro's fingers pressed into his side with slight pressure. 

“I'm not sure actually. He was talking about taking you both back but Temari convinced him that it wouldn't be save to travel this early in the baby's life. So I think one of us is being left behind to help. I'm pretty sure he plans on leaving Temari here where she's female but she is pretty adamant that she is going home. I wouldn't mind staying. Your Sensei offered to teach me a bit of advanced taijutsu last time I was around so I was kinda hoping to stick around,” He paused. “I'm sorry. I'm sure that's not what you wanted to hear,” Lee said nothing as he brushed a finger against Kouki's small hand, watching as the tiny hand grabbed at his fingers, before bring it to his mouth to suckle on. Kankuro chuckled again. “In all honestly, I think he's scared,” At Kankuro's words, Lee looked up. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well Gaara didn't exactly have the best of childhoods; being a jinchuiki and all. He was very worried that the baby would be born premature like he was. And he's never been around children. I don't think he knows how to act around them or knows what to do. Has he even held Kouki yet?”

“Just a little bit after I showed him how to hold him,” They said nothing for a few minutes and Lee returned his attention to Kouki who's breath had evened out as he fell asleep. Lee put his head back down against Kankuro's shoulder.

“Kouki seems to be asleep. Did you want to put him in the bassinet? Then you can get into a real bed,” Lee nodded against his shoulder but made no motion to move. “Would you prefer to stay here?” Kankuro then asked, causing Lee to nod again. “Come on then, let's but Kouki in his bed and then we can sit like this again if you want since you think I'm so comfortable,” Lee nodded for a third time, however Kankuro nudged him to his feet, hand resting on the small of his back to his feet. Lee moved across the room to where the bassinet was and carefully put Kouki down. He whimpered softly at the loss of warmth from Lee but the raven haired man pulled a light blanket up over him to mid-chest to keep him warm. He bent down, placing a kiss on his forehead before turning to Kankuro. The brunette grinned and patted his knee. “Come sit on daddy's knee,” Heat flashed across Lee's cheeks and his face reddened. 

“S-shut up Kankuro,” He grumbled as he gave one last look to Kouki before returning to his perch on Kankuro's lap. The brunette wrapped an arm behind his back and pulled at his knees so he wouldn't fall off before giving a nudge of his foot, setting the pair into a slight rock from the chair. “Thank you for everything Kankuro,” Kankuro shook his head.

“It's nothing at all Lee. Just glad I could be of some use to you,” Lee frowned slightly.

“You've always been so helpful to me Kankuro. And to everyone else. Don't let anyone tell you any different,” He tilted his head upwards and brushed his lips against Kankuro's cheek before pulling back. Kankuro chuckled and swiped a thumb over the younger mans lip where his paint at transferred. Lee flushed again as he looked up at Kankuro again. Kankuro's thumb fell to his Lee's chin and his gaze flickered between his lips and his eyes. He leaned his head down slightly; his lips only a breath apart from Lee's. “K-Kankuro?”

“Shut up. I wanna kiss you,” He growled out softly before connecting their lips together. Lee whimpered softly into the kiss, his mouth widening as Kankuro used his thumb to press down on Lee's chin, opening his mouth further. Lee couldn't help but moan at the contact between his tongue and Kankuro's. He pressed a palm to Kankuro's chest, pushing him away. Kankuro released him with a disappointed groan. “You're so cute Lee,” He teased the blushing man. “I don't know why it took me so long to see that. It's a pity that Gaara is still your alpha. If anything happens, don't forget me, okay?” He muttered softly. 

“I won't forget you Kankuro-kun. You're Kouki's special Uncle Kankuro after all. Maybe you can teach him puppeteering when he's older? I mean... as long as he didn't turn out like me?”

“I would be honoured to teach the little rascal. And if he did turn out like you, he'd still be a splendid ninja as you and Gai put it. There isn't anything wrong with you,”

“Kankuro...”

“Isn't this cozy?” Sneered a voice from the doorway. Lee twisted his body around.

“Gaara-sama!” Lee scrambled to get off Kankuro to stand in front of Gaara where he bowed politely. “I'm sorry for not greeting you at the door. I was not sure when you would be coming back,” Gaara inclined his head slightly.

“Come,” He growled, looking between Lee and Kankuro. Lee looked over at Kouki who was sleeping peacefully. 

“I..I should stay with Kouki in case—,”

“Now Lee,” Lee glanced over at Kankuro for a moment. 

“Yes Gaara-sama,” He murmured meekly before following Gaara down the hall. Gaara grabbed his wrist and shoved him into their bedroom, ignoring Kankuro's protest. Gaara shut the door and twisted the handle to lock it. “Gaara...”

“I have not been out of sight for more than a few hours and already you have fallen into the arms of my brother. Why is that Lee? Have I not given you everything you've asked for?”

“Yes I—,”

“Then why. Why are you so bent on being with Kankuro when I am out of sight?”

“Gaara I just... I'm lonely is all. Before...before I met you, I only had Gai-sensei to keep me company. I like Kankuro. He's a good friend to me. But he's not you. I love you and you're the only one I want. I like to show affection and so does Kankuro,” He looked at Gaara before taking a few steps closer to him, close enough that their chests were touching and pressed his forehead to Gaara's shoulder. “I'm sorry if I upset you,” Gaara let out a sigh and placed his hands on Lee's hips.

“You did not upset me, my brother is,” Gaara muttered.

“Gaara, please do not blame your brother again. It's not his fault,” Lee lifted his head and pressed his lips to Gaara's cheek. “Kankuro can't help what he feels for me no more than I can for you. Please just let it go,” Gaara grunted softly and brought his hand to rest at the curve of Lee's neck. 

“I will let it go in time,” He told Lee before he pressed their lips together. Lee instantly parted his lips, allowing Gaara to slide his tongue along his. Lee responded by moaning softly and slipping his arms around the red head's neck. He let out a giggle as Gaara's tongue moved against the roof of his mouth and he pulled away, panting lightly. 

“Come to bed with me?” He asked softly. Gaara nodded and began to methodically strip Lee out of his clothes. Lee grabbed his hands as they went for his pants. “Actually.. could you wait a moment? I just want to make sure Kouki is okay before we go to bed... okay?” Gaara nodded and Lee unlocked the door and slipped out, returning a few minutes later with a small device in his hand. “Thank you Gaara. I forgot to get the monitor from the nursery,” He pressed a button on the little walkies-talkie device as he walked over to the nightstand and set it down before turning back towards Gaara as he pulled the blankets down on the bed. Gaara moved closer to him and caught his hands in his own.

“Kouki will be fine. He's a good boy. Let's go to bed. You need your rest as well,” He released Lee's hands and dropped them to Lee's pants once more. Lee said nothing in response and allowed Gaara to do as he pleased. He was manoeuvred down onto the bed on his back. Gaara ran a hand down from his neck to his stomach which was healed, but still tender to the touch before he lifted the specialists legs on the bed so he could lay down properly. He finished undressing himself before moving to the opposite side of the bed and slipping under the covers. Lee turned towards him and squirmed closer; pressing his nose against Gaara's collar for a moment before tilting his head upwards so he could kiss Gaara; open month and sloppy. He whimpered softly as Gaara brought his hands to fondle at his swollen chest—He couldn't help the startled gasped that escaped him or the jolt of arousal that shot though him.

“G-Gaara,” He whimpered, breath coming quick against the others mouth as their breath mixed. “S-stop that. You'll—Nhh!” He whined loudly, cheeks blazing as Gaara moved; fingers tips pressing and squeezing. He lowered his head and took the hardened nub into his mouth. Lee gasped again, more heat rising to his cheeks as the action caused him to lactate. A splash of liquid hit Gaara's tongue and he pulled away, licking his lips. “I-I'm sorry! I..I.. I can't s-stop it—,” Gaara chuckled softly. 

“It's not a bother Lee. It's actually rather sweet,” He leaned up quickly and kissed Lee hard, his hand weaving into black hair. “Just like you. Fuck,” He cursed against his lips, pushing Lee flat on his back as he rocked his hips against the taller mans. “Want,” He growled into Lee's ear, causing the raven haired man to whine. 

“G-Gaara... I don't think.. I don't think it would be wise to—,”

“I know,” Gaara growled softly. “Turn over,” He demanded as he pulled at Lee's loose fitting trousers, pulling them over his hips and down to his knees. Lee did as he was told, turning his body around, face pressed into the cool bedding. He let out a sharp gasp when Gaara's mouth met with his rounded flesh of his arse, gently biting into him.

“D-don't...” Lee whimpered as Gaara leaned over him, covering his back with his body.

“Shh, I will not hurt you Lee,” Gaara murmured as he fumbled with the belt to his pants; groaning softly as his hand came in contact with his cock. “Put—put your legs together,” Lee whimpered softly again but did as he was told, pressing his knees together. He could feel Gaara's hands press against the front of his thighs; the wet head of his cock pressing into the crease of his legs. He let his body relax slightly and Gaara pressed his thumb and index finger between Lee's closed legs, opening a slight gap between slender thighs. He hissed in pleasure as he pushed his hips forward and pressed into the tight space his fingers had opened up. “Is this okay?” He grunted out softly.

“Y-yeah,” Gaara moved his hands from Lee's tights to his half hard cock and gave him a few quick strokes to bring him to full hardness. Lee let out a quiet moan as he rocked his hips forward into Gaara's hand. It didn't take much for either of them to reach the point of no return—Lee coming into Gaara's hard relatively quick. The redhead came shortly afterwards mid-thrust, painting Lee's thighs with cum. Gaara moved over and laid down on his side after he tugged his pants down his legs and tossed them onto the floor before he pulled Lee with him so that they were spooning against each other. Lee looked over his shoulder before he turned on onto his other side so he could press his face into the dip of Gaara's neck. He pressed soft kisses to Gaara's neck before tilting his head up and pressing their lips together for a moment before snuggling into Gaara once more. His eyelids were heavy and after a few minutes of silence he started to doze off. Gaara wormed an arm under him and rested the other one on his hip as he drifted off.

He was almost asleep when he heard a small cry to his left. Lee groaned softly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sound echoed out of the room and he pushed Gaara's hands off him as he pushed himself over to the side of the bed. 

“Lee? What is it?” Gaara asked, voice thick with sleep. 

“Nothing Papa, baby is just hungry I think. I will be back shortly,” Gaara laughed sleepily, watching as Lee slipped into a nightshirt.

“Papa huh?” He asked as he pushed himself out of bed, pulling his pants back on to follow Lee as he left the room and entered into the nursery down the hall. He went over to the bassinet and picked the crying infant up into his arms, rocking him back and forth in a light motion. 

“Shh, shh darling. Calm down, Mama's here,” He cooed, moving over to the rocking chair and settling himself down in it. He wiggled around for a moment before looking at Gaara. “Can you hold Kouki for a minute?” He asked softly. “I can't get this shirt pulled up far enough for feed him so I want to take it off for now,” He explained. Gaara walked over and carefully took Kouki from him. The small boy opened up his tiny mouth and started to cry as Gaara looked down at him. Lee stood and quickly striped out of his nightshirt; blushing softly at his nakedness before taking the now screaming infant from Gaara. He reached out and grabbed a soft blanket from the side of the bassinet, cradling Kouki in his arms as he placed it over his right shoulder and sat back down in the chair. Kouki quieted somewhat, his small hands reaching out to rub against Lee's exposed skin. “Shh,” He settled him against in chest and he latched on to Lee's nipple. Lee manoeuvred the blanket under Kouki so that he was covered and in part covering some of Lee up. Lee looked up at Gaara as he felt the red head watching him. His cheeks pinked and he looked away in favour of watching Kouki. After a little while he shifted the babe to lay against his opposite shoulder which was covered by the blanket and began to pat his back. 

“Why do you do that?” Gaara asked with a frown. “I do not think he like be be hit like that,” A smile tugged at Lee's lips. 

“I'm not hitting him Gaara. I'm patting his back. It's to help him burp,” He shifted Kouki again; once hand against his back, the other under his bottom. “Just watch,” He added as he began to pat his hand against Kouki's bottom. After a few moments of his lips smacking together he let out a small burp. “He is not like us. He's too little to be able to get rid of gas on his own so this helps,” Gaara nodded as Kouki let out another little burp along with some spit-up. “He'll do that as well. But it's normal for a baby to spit up after they eat,” Gaara watched on in silence and after some time had passed Kouki began to fuss again. Lee let out a small chuckle and brought him over to the little changing table that was against the far wall and began to change him after tossing the blanket into the laundry basket by the door. Gaara watched him intently but did not intervene.

“Go and sit in the rocking chair Gaara. We'll join you in a minute,” Lee told the redhead as he finished changing him. He let Kouki rest on the changing table for a brief second while he put on his shirt only a step away. He then returned and picked him up. He moved over to Gaara before he sat in his lap. Gaara curled his arms around Lee, holding him in place while he held Kouki. Dark eyes met aqua as he turned his attention from Kouki for a moment and leaned up to kiss Gaara slowly. Gaara nudged his foot and began to rock the chair as he kissed Lee back just as slowly before pulling away. Kouki let out a little cry before his eyelids began to grow heavy and close. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep in Lee's arms. Gaara said nothing and continued to rock the three of them, even as he watched Lee begin to doze against his shoulder; he did however move his right arm to brace under Kouki's small body along with Lee's. He didn't want to risk Lee's own arm going slack and something happening while the raven haired man dozed. Soon the taijutsu specialists breath evened out as he fell asleep. 

“Lee,” Gaara murmured softly after a bit of time had passed. He didn't expect the man to wake and he brushed his lips against his forehead. “Lee, you should wake up,” Again Lee did not respond to him. He pressed the fingers of his left hand into Lee's side in attempt to wake him without jolting him away. “Lee,” He growled softly into his ear. “I want you to wake up,” Lee began to stir before blinking away. 

“Hmm? What's wrong?” He mumbled. 

“We should sleep in bed, not in a chair Lee,”

“Oh,” He said after a moment. “Can Kouki sleep with us? I don't want to leave him here,” He worried at his lip as be glanced up at Gaara though his lashes. Gaara nodded. 

“As long as it is safe for him to be in bed with us,” Lee nodded. 

“It's safe,” He murmured as he slipped out of Gaara's lap, Kouki held close to his chest. His shirt fell past his hips and Gaara got up, following behind Lee. The made their way into the master bedroom and before long the three of them were settled in bed, Gaara behind Lee, spooning against his back while Kouki lay beside Lee. Gaara pressed his chin to Lee's shoulder has he sat up somewhat to look at the small child with his red locks before pressing his mouth to Lee's shoulder. Lee hummed softly for a moment before brushing his fingers along Kouki's brow. “He's perfect, isn't he?” He murmured to Gaara before shivering as he felt fine grains of sand crawl along his skin. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Protecting what's mine,” He growled softly, punctuating his words with a bite to Lee's shoulder. Lee let out a soft whine and turned his body to cover more of Kouki.

“He's too little to be covered in sand. He might swallow some of it and it would be too coarse against his skin. Please wait until he's a little older,” A heavy layer of sand encased his arm that was covering Kouki but didn't travel any further. “I don't really think I need any extra protection either Gaara. You know how I don't like the feel of it on my skin. Besides, you've seen me fight when I'm sick. Remember Kimimaro? I had barely gotten out of surgery and already was fighting. This is nothing but a bee sting in comparison,” Gaara's frown deepened but he removed but a fine dusting of sand from where it lay on Lee. “Thank you,”He shifted again, uncovering Kouki and leaned back against Gaara's chest. “Goodnight,”

“Goodnight Lee. Kouki,” Gaara rumbled out and watched as the two in front of him drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

When Lee woke the next morning to Kouki's fussing, he found himself alone with Kouki in bed. He wasn't entirely sure when the older redhead had left, when he had gotten up throughout the night with Kouki he had been there and it didn't seem like a whole lot of time had passed since then. It looked to be early morning based off of the amount of light coming though the windows. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and picked up Kouki; holding him in the crook of his arm as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. Kouki mouthed at his chest and after a moment Lee looked down at the infant, adjusting him so that the baby could take his nipple into his mouth without issue and begin to drink. Lee let out a soft sigh and let his body relax somewhat.

It wasn't like he had never woken to find Gaara gone before. It was a fairly regular occurrence. He looked down at Kouki, watching him feed for a bit. His lips pulled into a smile as a tiny hand pressed against his breast bone and pushed. He couldn't help but chuckle as he picked him up and rest him against his shoulder to burp him. Once Kouki had burped all he seemed he was going to Lee shifted him once again to the crook of his arm. “Oh, Kouki. What shall we do today? Shall we go and visit Gram pie Gai? Maybe if Daddy is busy with work we can take Uncle Kankuro with us too,” He scrunched up his nose and made a face at Kouki who gurgled in response, slapping his hand against his own belly. Lee giggled softly before getting out of bed, carrying Kouki with him for a moment before he sat him down on the middle of the bed. Once he deemed it safe enough he quickly went over to the dresser and dressed into clean clothes before picking the baby back up again. He pressed a kiss to Kouki's forehead before he exited the bedroom and went into the nursery where he changed Kouki and dressed him up in a cute little outfit made up a little tee shirt with a cartoon bear that stated 'bear hugs' along with a little yellow and brown hooded sweater that also had the same cartoon bear on it along with some stars and random shapes and matching pants.

“Oh aren’t you a little cutie?” Lee cooed, picking him up. “Let's go see if any one else is up shall we?” Kouki made a noise and Lee left the nursery, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Both the kitchen and living room were empty however he there were still shoes sitting by the door which indicated that someone was still home. He looked around the kitchen and got himself a glass of orange juice along with a granola bar from the cupboard for his breakfast then went into the living room to relax with Kouki on the couch. He turned the television on and laid down on the couch, resting Kouki on his chest.

After an hour or so had passed, Kankuro surfaced from one of the guest rooms, dragging his feet as he entered into the kitchen. 

“G'morning,” He muttered as he went to the fridge and got out some milk.

“Good morning Kankuro. Did you sleep well?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, wasn't too bad I guess,”

“Did Gaara have to work this morning?” Lee continued as he looked over his shoulder. Kankuro shook his head. 

“I'm not sure where he went. I think Temari went with him so I'm sure it is something important. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Did you have any plans for today?”

“Hm. Not plan per say but Kouki did want to go over to grampie Gai's today so probably going to do that,” Kankuro gave a grunt in acknowledgement and went about making his breakfast. Once he was done he walked over and sat at the end of the couch after lifting Lee's legs up. 

“I'll escort you over if you want. I've been meaning to talk with Gai anyways so we can knock two out in one shot. I mean, if that's okay,” Lee smiled softly at him.

“Of course. Thank you Kankuro,” Kouki yawned and moved his hand, slapping it against Lee's clavicle. “Fussy, fussy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,” He murmured, hand rubbing at the child's back. “Do you think it's normal for him to sleep like this all the time Kankuro?”

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Gaara used to sleep all the time too when he was small. Then again, he was a screamer too though so I'm sure that tired him out a lot more,”

“A screamer? You mean he was noisy?” 

“Yeah. Kouki's an angel compared to Gaara as a child. Not that it makes a difference mind you. Temari says I was pretty quiet but then again she was only a year or so older than me when I was born, so she may just be saying that. But again, I really wouldn't pay it any mind. Every child is different,” Lee lifted Kouki up and turned him to face Kankuro. He slid a hand under the baby's arm and lifted it; waving at Kankuro. 

“Hi Uncie Kankuro,” Lee giggled out in a childish voice. “Come and play with me and mommy?” Kankuro snorted as he leaned towards the pair; leaned over Lee's legs and placed a hand behind Kouki's head so he could press his lips against the baby's forehead then took Kouki's little hand in his own. 

“Of course I will play with you and Mommy, Kouki. Perhaps after we go visit Grampie we can go to the park and spend some time together, just the three of us?” He asked, his eyes rising to meet Lee's. Lee blushed lightly.

“Y-yeah, I'm sure that's fine,” He said, stuttering slightly. “Would you like to watch him for a bit for me? I would like to take a bath or at least wash up,”

“Sure, I don't see any problem with that,” Kankuro placed his hands under Kouki's arms and lifted him out of Lee's hold before playing him against his shoulder, hands against his back and bottom. “Go and enjoy your shower. We'll be here when you get out,” He moved Kouki again, holding the infant out in front of him to get a good look at him before making a face. “Damn kid, aren’t you just the cutest thing?” He muttered. Lee laughed softly as he got up from the couch. Kankuro set Kouki back against his chest. 

“I fed him about an hour or so ago so he should be good until I get out although he may need to be changed soon. If you need me don't hesitate to come and get me,” Kankuro nodded. 

“I'm sure we'll be fine,” He told Lee. The raven haired man smiled slightly and kissed Kouki's head before turning and leaving the two alone in the living room.

~*~*~*~

Lee returned not thirty minutes later to kind Kankuro and Kouki playing on the couch. Kouki was laying on his back on the plush surface and Kankuro was beside him playing peek-a-boo. Lee watched them for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

“Oh, Lee, you're done. That was quick. You know you could have taken as much time as you wanted right?”

“No, I know Kankuro. I'm good now,” He stood beside the brunette and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You two seem to be getting along well,” 

“Y-yeah, well. He's a cutie, just like his Ma. Not hard to get along with at all,” He made another face towards Kouki who gurgled out a soft noise at Kankuro. Lee moved slightly and leaned down after a moment, taking Kouki into his arms before sitting down beside Kankuro, his cheeks covered with a dusting of red.

“You shouldn't say stuff like that,” Lee grumbled under his breath. “Kouki may be cute but he doesn't get it from me,” Kankuro shook his head before leaning forward and connecting their lips for a moment in a brief kiss which caused Lee to blush more. 

“Lee. You've only gotten more attractive than before. Just you want until we're out and about in Konoha. You'll see. Everyone will notice you,” Lee frowned, willing the heat to leave his cheeks. 

“What time is it anyways?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“I don't know, like eight thirty, nine o'clock? It's not too late. Gai should be up if that's why your asking,”

“Oh, no. Gai-sensei's been up since at least six. He normally finishes is morning training around ten so I just didn't want to leave too early,” 

“Did you want to leave now?”

“I just need to pack a bag of baby stuff and I'll be ready. Pardon me for a moment,” He got up from the couch with Kouki, disappearing own the hall for a few minutes before returning with a bag hanging from his shoulder. Kankuro picked up his puppets from hallway.

“Let's go then I guess,”

~*~*~*~

Once they were out and about, Lee finally realized what Kankuro had meant. Kouki had brought in the attention but once it was there it didn't seem to want to leave. People kept touching him—his arm, his shoulder, his back. They kept saying how handsome he looked and what a good mother he would be and how cute he looked. Comments towards him! He'd never heard anything of the sort here in Konoha. In Suna he had heard things like that, but only when he was a few months along but that had been a while ago. People he hadn't spoken to in ages, people he had asked out on dates in the past, people he had spared against. It was weird. Kankuro seemed to pick up on his uneasiness and finally ushered him away from the main road. 

By the time they arrived at Gai's apartment over almost an hour and a half had passed and Kouki was crying. Lee smiled at Gai sheepishly as the older man opened his door; automaticly stepping aside to allow Lee to enter. His eyes flickered over Kankuro for a moment before he allowed the puppeteer inside as well. Kankuro took and set his puppets down against the wall closest to the door.

“Shh, shh sweetie, calm down now, mama's going to feed you not to worry,” Lee murmured quietly to Kouki as he sat down in the living room, facing away from the other two men so he could feed the crying babe. Kouki whimpered before quieting as he fed.

“So how was the first real night home with the baby?” Gai asked after a few minutes had passed and Lee had finished feeding Kouki. He covered himself up and turned to Gai as he shifted Kouki to burp him.

“It was...fine. He woke up three or four times during the night to feed but other than that he was quiet. He's pretty fond of his uncle too,” Lee replied, glancing over at Kankuro who was scratching at his bare cheek sheepishly. “That being said, he wanted to visit Grampie today too,” 

“Grampie?” Gai questioned, causing Lee to laugh. 

“Yeah. Grampie Gai,” Gai instantly had his hands up in a good guy pose. 

“Yosh! And the best grampie I shall be!” He shouted. Kouki let out a cry at the sudden loud noise and Gai scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. He stepped closer to Lee and held out his arms. Lee passed the crying Kouki over to him and he began to cry louder. Gai held him in his arms and began to bounce him in his arms. Kouki hiccoughed and quieted for a moment before he scrunched up his face and wailed. “Oh, Kouki, what's wrong? Did I scare you? It's okay now,” He told the baby. Lee and Kankuro exchanged looks before Lee laughed softly and took Kouki from Gai's arms. He pressed his lips to Kouki's cheek before settling him in his arm, one hand braced against his back and stroked his thumb up and down his side. The babe calmed after a few moments. 

“You should know better than yelling around a baby Gai-sensei. His ears are much more sensitive then ours,”

“Sorry,” Gai responded sheepishly. “Can I try again?” He asked after a few minutes hand passed. Lee nodded. 

“Sure. Just make sure to not to yell,” He moved to hand Kouki to Gai but the tiny redhead wasn't having it and started to cry again. Lee pulled back and Kouki quieted down again. He looked at Gai with a frown. “I...I'm sorry Gai-sensei. I don't know why he does that...” He trailed off.

“He hasn't really seen Gai or been around him all that much. He probably just can't sense his chakra yet,” Lee looked towards Kankuro.

“But he likes you,” Lee stated. 

“My chakra isn't all that different from Gaara's, that's why. Gai also frightened him. Just give him time and I'm sure he'll warm up to you,” Kankuro placed a hand on Gai's arm and his lips twitched into a grin. Gai grinned back. 

“Yes! I'm sure he'll warm up to me before too long!” Gai stated. Lee took a seat back on the couch and Kankuro took a seat next to him while Gai sat in an arm chair across from them. They conversed quietly for a while and let Kouki sleep against Lee's shoulder. Kankuro and Gai made plans for the next day to meet for some lessons. 

As noontime drew closer, Gai offered to make them lunch which they accepted and he went about making a simple curry with duck. The four of them sat at the table; Kouki still in Lee's arms and enjoyed the fresh made meal. 

“Oh my god Gai-sensei. This is wonderfully youthful and tasty. It's been so long since I've eaten curry,” He complimented the older man before taking another spoonful. 

“Yeah, terrific Gai-sensei,” Kankuro echoed. “Last time I had curry it was at Lee's recommendation to try the curry of life and it nearly burned a hole in my stomach. This is much more mellow. Very good,” Gai laughed heartily. 

“Ah yes. Not everyone can stomach the curry of life like our Lee can. Perhaps you can visit Sanshou and Karashi when you travel to Suna Lee. I'm sure they would enjoy a visit from the pair of you,”

“Oh, yes! We'll have to Grandma Sanshou. I'm sure she would love to meet Kouki,” They finished up their meal and Kankuro helped Gai with dishes while Lee went back into the living room with Kouki. It would be time to feed him soon however he really didn't want to wake him up. Lee stood when Kankuro and Gai came back into the room. 

“Kankuro, would you mind walking us home? I am feeling kind of tired and I'm sure Kouki would like to see his father for a bit,” Kankuro nodded and picked up his puppets he had left near the entrance of the hall and shouldered them. Lee shouldered his own bag before turning to Gai and giving him a one armed hug. “I'll see you later Gai-sensei, okay? Oh! And if you see Kakashi or Iruka-sensei please tell them to come and visit me okay?”

“Of course! I will pass your message on my eternal rival as soon as we meet!” He hugged Lee back before kissing Kouki's forehead as he slept. “I will stop by tomorrow, yes?” Lee nodded. Gai walked the pair to the door. 

“I'll see you in the morning, six o'clock right?” Gai nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Perfect. Thanks again Gai-sensei,” Kankuro flashed him a smile before the three of them left Gai's apartment and returned back to Lee's.

When they arrived back, both Temari and Gaara were already home and Kouki was starting to cry. Lee barely had set down the baby's bag before Gaara was pressed against his side, teeth biting at his lips. He let out a little growl that reverberated against Lee's flesh. Lee flushed in embarrassment, being in front of the other sand siblings. 

“G-Gaara...” He muttered as the older redhead leaned down and kissed Kouki, who reached out and rubbed his tiny fingers against Gaara's cheek. Grains of sand fell from where he placed his hand as Gaara's sand shifted and moved away from his hand. Behind them Temari cleared here throat. 

“As nice as this is guys the doorway shouldn't be blocked and I'm sure Kankuro would like to come in instead of standing in the doorway,”

“Oh! I'm sorry Temari,” Lee raised a hand to Gaara's chest and pushed him back slightly so he could slip by. He grabbed Gaara's hand with his free hand and tugged the redhead with him into the living room. He pushed Gaara lightly so that he was fell back to the couch and sat down before sitting down himself, curling against his side. He moved Gaara's arms before placing Kouki in them. He turned his attention to Kankuro for a moment as he set his puppets down behind an armchair then took a seat. Temari looked over them from the island in the kitchen. 

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” She asked, playing with her hair. 

“Nothing really. We went and seen Gai-sensei while you were out but that's really the only thing I had planned. Why? Do you have something in mind?” She shook her head.

“No. Not really. Sakura and Ino are going to stop by later so they can check on the baby then we're going to go out and have a girls night since I'm heading back to Suna in a few days,” Gaara's head snapped up and he glared at her. 

“No, you are not returning to Suna. You are going to stay here and help look after Kouki,”

“No Gaara. I am leaving in three days time,” Gaara growled and opened his mouth to speak but Temari cut him off. “No Gaara. I'm going to do the right thing. You need to stay here with Lee. He's only been out of the hospital for a day. Are you really so adamant that you'd abandon them here and return to Suna?”

“Well no, but that why I was leaving you—“ 

“And that is why I'm going. I know you don't trust Kankuro enough to be here with Lee by himself even though even though he's—shut you mouth and let me finish—done nothing wrong. Neither of them have. And besides I thought you of all people would want to bond with your son before allowing other people to. Oh, and FYI—He's already pretty attached to your brother so, you know,” Gaara's gaze hardened and he turned his eyes to Kankuro.

“H-hey now, don't get upset with me,” Kankuro said, raising his hands up defensively. “Kids just seem to like me, alright? It's the puppets I swear!” Lee listened to the argue between the three of them for a while before he got fed up. 

“Listen alright? If Gaara wants to leave me and Kouki here, then he can. That's his choice. Gaara, if Temari wants to return home, let her. If Kankuro wants to stay, that's his choice too. I mean, it's not like it's the first you've left me in Konoha and it's probably not going to be the last. Kouki likes Kankuro, he cries when Gai-sensei tries to touch him and he's okay with Temari. He wants to be with you though. Look at him. It's been almost four hours since he last fed and he's quiet as a mouse just looking and watching what you're doing. He's content just having you around. I know you want to go back to Suna, so I will only ask you just this once. Please stay here for a bit,” Lee worried at his lip.

After a few minutes of terse silence Temari let out a sigh. “Gaara just do as your boyfriend says. Don't be a jackass about it,” Gaara turned his narrowed gaze to Temari. 

“Fine. For a little bit longer. Temari you can return tomorrow,”

“Oh, thank you Gaara-sama!” Lee cried before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips. Gaara moved after he had started to pull away and placed a hand on the base of his neck and pulled him back to him again, all teeth and tongue. Kouki muttered a small cry at the movement and moved his tiny hands, opening and closing his fists. Lee smiled softly as he pulled away once more and removed Kouki from his lap. “Come to mama darling. Let's get you fed,”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump.

“Kouki, come say hello to Grampie Gai,”

Small thudding footsteps ran though out the hallway before a burst of laughter erupted as the stumbling toddler ran into the room.

“Gampie!” Kouki squealed as Gai picked him up, tossing him into the air before catching him. He continued to laugh with a bright grin on his face. “Gampie, gampie! Look!” He slapped his hand against Gai's broad chest.

“What am I looking for Kou?” Gai asked, only to have his mouth covered by small hands.

“Don't want wake papa up. Down! Put me down!” Gai shook his head and set Kouki back down on the floor. The toddler ran off out of sight.

“So what was he trying to show me?” Gai asked Lee as he turned to the raven haired man.

“Watch, you'll see. Wait until he comes back,” Lee shot him a smile. A few minutes later the little red-head entered into the living room again with a jar of sand.

“Watch my trick gampie!” Kouki squatted beside the jar which he had set on the floor. The sand moved after a few moments and rose out of the jar. The red-head scrunched his face up in a childish grin before the sand hovered over Gai's arm. Kouki closed his hand into a fist and the sand dropped, encasing Gai's arm tightly—but not tight enough to hurt or cause damage. “See, see! My trick!”

“Very nice Kouki!” Gai praised. The sand moved after a moment to return to the jar. Gai picked Kouki up and held him in the crook of his arm. “You are going to be such a splendid ninja when you grow older!” Kouki scrunched up his face again before placing both his hands on Gai's cheeks in a slapping motion.

“Gampie,” He said after a moment. “Gampie! Teach me kick! Mama won't teach me!” Lee frowned at the pair.

“Kouki, I've already told you. You have to wait until you're a little bit older before we start your taijutsu training,”

“But Mama!”

“Don't you 'but mama' me Kouki. You know papa agrees with me. Besides, it's only two and a half more years, remember?” Kouki pouted, his bottom lip trembling before he let out a wail. “Kouki! Quiet down! Papa's sleeping!” But Lee's words only made him louder. Gai couldn't help but chuckle as he began to bounce the bawling redhead in his arms.

“What the hell is all this racket?” Growled out a voice from the doorway of the living room. Kouki looked wide-eyed at his father in the doorway.

“P-Papa,” He hiccoughed, squirming in Gai's arms to be let down. Gai set him down on the floor and he ran over to Gaara, reaching up with his hands and jumping until the older redhead picked him up. Kouki pressed his face into Gaara's neck. “Papa, I love you,”

“Kouki, the answer is no. We've told you a thousand times,”

“But...but Papa...” Kouki whimpered, his voice muffled by Gaara's neck.

“I know you want to learn but you're just not old enough. Just you wait. In a few years time you'll be twice as big and twice as strong,. Taijutsu is very physically demanding and you need to be bigger to do it,” He kissed the top of Kouki's head. “Maybe later you can watch Kankuro and your grandfather train,” Kouki lifted his head and he looked at his father, wide-eyed.

“Really Papa?”

“Really,”

“Yay!” He cheered, throwing his arms around Gaara's neck. He pressed his lips to Gaara's in a slobbery kiss and a giggle.

“Kouki,” The small red head pulled back from his father before wiggling around in his hold. Gaara set him back down on the floor before the toddler ran to his mother and requested to be picked up. Lee bent down and picked up the now squealing boy. “Kouki,” Gaara repeated. Kouki froze before slowly turning his head towards his father.

“Y-yes Papa?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“Do be quieter,”

“Yes Papa,” He turned his face into Lee's neck and hid. “I'm sowwy,” Gaara stepped closer and ruffled his hair.

“It's okay Kouki. Just be more thoughtful of others,”

“Okay Papa,”

“Now go get dressed,”

“Okay Papa!” He squirmed out of Lee's arms and ran to his room. Gaara let out a irritated sigh.

“I'm sorry Gaara. You know how he gets when he wants to learn,” Gai chuckled softly and Lee turned his head towards Gai. “What?” Gai shook his head.

“Oh, it nothing really. He just remind me of a certain someone. A certain black haired boy,” Lee blinked owlishly. “I talking about you Lee,” Lee waved him off.

“Sweetie, don't you have a meeting soon?” He said, turning his attentions back to Gaara. Gaara nodded.

“Yes. At noon,”

“It is nearly eleven. Shouldn't you get ready?” Lee asked softly.

“Of course, and I shall however I was rudely awoken by someone,” He gave Kouki a pointed look and the tiny redhead returned his face to Lee's neck, whimpering another 'sorry'.

“There is no reason to be frightened of your Father Kouki, he's not going to hurt you,” Lee murmured softly into the child's ear.

“Mama,” Kouki whined softly. Lee could feel his neck become damp as the toddler cried. Lee looked up at Gaara, annoyed.

“I do wish you'd stop doing that. He gets frightened easily,”

“He needs to get over that,” Gaara responded stubbornly.

“He's a child Gaara,”

“He is—,”

“Gaara. He is a child. Your child. Please be mindful of your words and your attitude,”

“Yes Lee,” Gaara stated in a softer tone. Gai watched the exchange, not sure how to take it.

“Then go and dress. You do not want to be late for your meeting,”

~*~*~*~

“Where's Kouki?” Gaara asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen at their home. Lee pressed a finger to his lip.

“He's sleeping. I just got him to sleep,” Lee explained quietly.

“Oh?” Gaara murmured softly, dropping his gourd to the floor carefully, quietly. Lee smiled shyly at him.

“Yes. He didn't want to go for one but he eventually drifted off to dream land,” Gaara walked forward, closer to Lee and boxed him against the counter. He leaned in and kissed Lee gently. Lee opened his mouth against Gaara's advancing tongue. He shivered at the contact and reached out, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck as the older mans hands came in to rest on Lee's hips.

“Is your heat coming soon?” He asked as he pulled back. Lee shook his head.

“I'm mentioned it to you before Gaara, I don't get my heats but once a year on these pills that Tsunade-sama makes for me,” Gaara shook his head, looking somewhat forlorn.

“Can you stop taking them?” Lee blinked owlishly at him.

“I, I can't do that Gaara. What if you're away? What happens if I'm alone, if I'm with Kouki? I can't take care of him if I'm in heat,”

“I've spoken to Tsunade and Gai about that. All you need to do is send word to either of them and they'll come to get Kouki and send word to me if I'm not home. Or, in the case that we are in Suna, Temari or Kankuro will come,”

“Gaara, I was put on suppressants so that we wouldn't have to worry about stuff like that,”

“Well,” Gaara paused and he looked at Lee with an expression the raven haired man hadn't seen in quiet some time. “I think Kouki would like a sibling,” Lee stared at him owlishly.

“W-what? When did he say that?” Lee gaped. “Gaara—,”

“And I don't want him to be an only child. I know your childhood wasn't always the best and neither was mine but I want Kouki to have the best,”

“I know you do but...another child? I didn't think you wanted Kouki, let alone another child,” Gaara's gaze narrowed.

“I,” Gaara paused, his mouth snapping shut. “I didn't know what I wanted back then. I was angry at myself and at you. But that was the past. There is no point in looking back. I can only look forward, look at my family. My little son and my gorgeous omega and I feel we should expand our family. Kouki agreed,” Lee worried his lip before nodding.

“Okay. I'll stop taking them then,” Gaara's eyes widened.

“Really?” Gaara's hands moved from Lee's hips, wrapping around his arms around Lee's waist. Lee nodded.

“As many little ones as you want,” Gaara let out a startled laugh, smiling softly.

“Just two for now,” Lee laughed, delighted.

“Gaara, I love you,”

“Hmm, Yes, and I, you,” He leaned in to kiss Lee but was interrupted by a shrill cry coming from both down the hall and though the monitor that sat on the counter. Lee scratched at his cheek before patting his hand against Gaara's cheek.

“Duty calls,” Lee giggled as he wiggled out of Gaara's arms.

“Yes. I hope you're ready for more,” Lee raised a brow.

“Yeah. I hope you are too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure how to end this at all and it has really been bugging me so, I'll apologize. I just kinda wanted to finish this. sorry if it seems weird... might change it later but, for now, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
